He-Man and the Queens of Gainos
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Come all and lets me tell to you of our younger generation of a young man who would become the strongest man on Gainos. Though I did omit some things and changed other but believe me children as I say every part of this story is true even the parts that were omitted and changed. This is the story of the last heir to Greyskull the one who would be known as the hero of Gainos, He-Man
1. Chapter 1

He-Man and the Queens of Gainos

ESKK: Ok a while back someone requested in my Queens Blade Thundera story that I make a fanfic as his penname is New Universe Returns. Though he did ask for the original 1983 series I decided to do it but on my terms. Though I will not lie because as you will read you may noticed a few 1980's He-Man in this as the story. Now as we proceed I would like to say that there may be a future team up between Leon and the Thundercats and Adrian and his Queens of Gainos. How I will pull that off will be hard but I will think of something. Now before we begin I want to say this also feel free to start your own head continuity and if you feel like it would make sense don't hesitate to share it with me ok. Also I will accept suggestion for girls for a harem but I must say this first… do not bring in ladies like Echidna for the Harem I repeat do not bring her in since this is the Rebellion Story and all. If you have a girl I can use please don't hesitate to suggest her but I must ask for a very, VERY good reason to use her not just because you like her or that she's your favorite Queen's Blade girl. Now then let's begin the story.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Demons and monsters."**

" _ **Ancient Spirit/Elders/Past Kings and Queens."**_

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: Neither me nor own Queen's Blade Rebellion or He-Man and the Master of the Universe or any of their continuities. Now then let's start this adventure.

(Start)

A woman was watching from the top of an old castle as the castle itself had a skull like design making it look evil it not haunted. Nut atop said mountain was a woman wearing what looked simile to Egyptian type of clothing as she had wings like an Angel but they were more falcon or eagle like compared to the Angels White Dove Wings. As she watched over the land she then sighed to herself as she walked away almost solemnly as she entered the empty halls of the castle where she passed by a green tiger who freaked out a bit when she opened a door.

But as she walked though she soon entered another area and was met with an Angel with blue hair and a small dress. "Hello your majesty sorry if I was late but the Head Angels kept me busy sorry." She said as the woman then sighed to herself.

"Nanael stop right there I am no longer a queen this world had far outgrown the age of Eternia and Grayskull and his last heir had been sent to the other world per my magic." The woman said as Nanael looked.

"But Sorceress you can bring him back right?" Nanael asked as the blue haired girl looked.

"No I cannot not with the threat of Skeletor and Hordak's return still about." She said as she walked down the halls and to her throne area.

"King Grayskull the King who had gained the power of gods through strength, courage, wisdom, and kindness." She said as the cowardly cat was from King Grayskull's mounts litter and was the last of said litter.

"Yes I know Nanael I was there." Sorceress said as she sat on her pyramid like throne.

"Besides Skeletor hasn't been seen for many years nor has the being King Grayskull had sealed away deep into the Earth the chances of them returning are so low it's near impossible." Nanael said as she floated by. "Though if you're so worried maybe you can give me one of the two Swords of Power not King Grayskulls mind you but the sword that your son's fiancé would have wielded in those days of old." Nanael said as the Sorceress sighed seeing Nanael was either joking or trying to get She-Ra's sword again.

"I told you Nanael She-Ra's sword is very picky on its wielders and I'm sorry but you have already tried to wield it behind my back mind you and the sword did not respond to you nor acknowledged you." Sorceress said as Nanael then huffed the Sorceress summoned a crystal to appear before her as it showed her images of what looked like sky scrapers being snowed upon as the one picture she pulled up was of a young man with blond hair which brought sorrow to the Sorceress's heart.

"Yeah, yeah I get it no lady power sword for me." Nanael huffed as she began to take her leave.

The Sorceress then left herself alone to her musing as she looked upon the view before she saw it. It was strange like something was about to happen. She used her magic to see what it was and was wide eyed at it all as she looked upon it. She saw it a crash and a broken body she knew what was coming and knew if she didn't act soon the most precious thing in her life will suffer for it. She then chose to act as it was against her logical judgment but logic went out the window in the face of a mothers love for her child.

(Scene Break New York City United States of America Earth)

In the city known as New York it was snowing as it was the holiday season as people were walking around handling their holidays. People were having a night out on the town as part of a holiday tradition. Some men were drunk on egg nog singing Christmas songs terribly and most of all relatives were arriving to spend Christmas with family. Of course a young man with short blond hair was walking down the street wearing some thermal cloths with winter cloths as he was wearing a leather jacket that seemed to have red linings and carried a type of motor cycle jacket.

As he walked he pulled out his arm and looked at his watch seeing the time as he sighed in annoyance. This 17 year old was simply wondering trying to find something to do to pass the time. He had moved out of his adoptive parents home to study in New York with his friends and with the Holiday Season he and his friends had moved into the same apartment to share the rent while each of them worked jobs and went to school. Of course one of them had a knack for bringing home woman and this young man swore his friend had some STD by now with the number of woman he slept with.

But their Christmas traditions were cut short since most of them had to head home for the holidays to be with family. Leaving him alone since his own family had went on a trip for the holidays to help those abroad for the holidays. They offered him to come but this young man named Adrian chose not to because he didn't want to be the third wheel. So here he was spending Christmas alone with nothing but TV Dinners to keep him sustained and electricity to keep the electronics on. As Adrian walked through the city he stopped at a stop light with other people waiting for the signal to change.

He took out his cell phone and saw a text and opened the text and saw it was from his Ex-Girlfriend who was now just friends with him. He saw that she wished him a merry Christmas and hoped he was enjoying the holidays. Adrian sighed as he walked home as he opened some pictures on his phone with him, his friends, and his ex at the New York Comic con as Adrian was dressed like He-Man while the rest of his buddies were dressed as the Masters of the Universe. Heh if he was He-Man he would have massive muscles and would first switch out the lowing cloth for some more armored padding pants since the stuff they gave him in the series just screamed Barbarian stereotype.

Soon the signal changed and Adrian walked down the road unaware that this would change his life forever and like all good stories the change of one's life started with their own death. He never saw it coming as a car swerved into the road as he saw the light to late as he looked and was wide eyed and like that it was all black for him. The last thing he saw was blood, his blood as people were screaming with some people calling the paramedics as Adrian's eyes were wide eyed.

Adrian looked at the sky and saw a light shine down as from it was what looked like what he would call an Angel as she reached torts him. 'This is it... this is how I did, alone on the holidays of all thing.' Adrian thought as the female angel reached torts him and took his hand as then everything went black once more.

(Scene Break new location)

Adrian began to wake up as he looked around and noticed he was in some strange place as he saw stone walls and a window filtering in light through the curtains. Adrian then looked to the side and saw at the corner of the room was a green tiger with orange stripes on it as he then smiled kindly. "Huh good tiger sleep well." Adrian said not realizing what was in the room with him. When it finally sunk in his eyes shot open in shock. "WAIT TIGER?!" Adrian called as he shot up scared as the Tiger was also knocked awake as it began to panic.

"Stay back I won't let you eat me!" He called out grabbing the nearest weapon he could snag which ironically was a long unlit candle stick.

The Tiger of course saw this and cowered in the corner as Adrian looked at the creature in question as he saw it was shaking as it almost looked like a tiger version of Scooby-Doo to him. "Ok it's a complete wuss I'm safe." Adrian said as he then got up and noticed he was still wearing his clothing from New York except for his jacket which was hanging on a coat hanger as he saw the long sleeve white sweater shirt he was wearing was no longer red as he saw his shoes were removed at some point.

"Ok let's go back to what I know. I got hit by a car end up bleeding out on the street was most likely about to die and then woke up here." Adrian said as the tiger got up and began to walk to Adrian and sniffed his hand when he noticed. "What do I smell like tuna?" Adrian asked as the tiger then smiled and pounced on Adrian and started cuddling him as if Adrian was a long lost friend it had not seen in a long time. "Hey get off! Bad Tiger bad!" Adrian called as he tried to get the cat off of him. "I'm warning you my dad's a famous hunter back home in Alaska!" Adrian called as he tried to get the cat off of him before the door opened to reveal a woman Adrian instantly recognized from his favorite TV-Show.

"No way." Adrian said as he looked to the woman in question and saw none other than the Sorceress herself from He-Man 2011 but she seemed to be a mixture of the Sorceress of Prince Adam's era and the Queen from King Grayskull's era. But Adrian had only one word to say to this woman as he was in shock by the whole thing. "Damn you are hotter in person than you are on TV." Adrian said as he saw her in front of him. This in turn made the Sorceress chuckle a bit.

"Be careful my son, I believe in the world you grew up in what you just said would be incest." The Sorceress Veena said as Adrian shrugged not hearing what she said clearly.

"Yeah well its WAIT hold the phone, did you just said "My son"?" Adrian asked shocked at what she just said there.

"You weren't aware that you had a famous mother now did you?" Veena asked as Adrian was skeptical about this.

"Am... I being punked here?" Adrian asked looking for video cameras. "Because if I am you guys really pulled off all the stops for this prank." Adrian said as he looked for some camera or something. "Ok real funny guys come out you holiday pranksters take a bow at your genius prank." Adrian said clearly in denial about this whole thing.

"I can assure you my son this is in no way a practical joke you are indeed my and King Grayskulls offspring." Veena said as Adrian laughed.

"Ok lady I don't know what these guys paid you but what's next my birth name is Adam or something?" Adrian asked going off the TV show as Veena looked at him with a playful smile as Adrian or Adam was shocked. "You're joking." Adrian said as Veena smiled and laughed a bit before walking over to her son and put a hand on the side of his cheek.

"You look so much like your father such a small thing even now but you do have my eyes." Veena said as she looked at her son who she hadn't seen since he was an infant.

"Ok... let's say for the sake of the argument that you're telling the truth how can I be sure it's legit? I mean come on this is like a bad He-Man and the Masters of the Universe fanfiction brought to life here." Adrian asked as Veena smiled at Adrian and then took his hand into hers.

"Then let me show you the past and why things are as they are." Veena said as she then began to take Adrian to another area of the castle as she then looked to the cat. "Come along Cringer can't have you left behind now can we." Veena said to Cringer as Cringer nodded and followed after Adrian and Veena the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

(Scene Break Queen's Capital)

A Dwarven girl was observing the lake as she was talking to a nun as the nun just screamed stern and no nonsense MILF as she looked to her. "The Church got the report as well right?" The Dwarven Girl named Ymir asked.

"Regarding the incident with the clockwork automaton correct?" The nun asked as she looked to Ymir. "There is quite an impressive one in the city of Lavalk or so I've heard." Sigui said as the nun looked to Ymir in question.

"Right and Magic and Alchemy are fields that will promote growth in the Queens land." Ymir said as she smiled. "As Strategist I was hoping to get a look." Ymir said as the two were looking upon a fountain like area. "Sigui you wouldn't be thinking of going to Lavalk to perform an inquisition now would you?" Ymir asked as Sigui glared at Ymir with her emerald green eyes.

"I don't have any intention of going against the will of the Queen however Alchemy and magic in any form is heresy that is what I whole heartedly believe." Sigui said as she looked down on Ymir being as Ymir was smaller than her like a Loli. "Plus I have other matters to attend to mainly regarding Veena the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull." Sigui said as it was no illusion that even to this day the Queen with all her power could not break through Veena's magic hence why she had created the magical school to hopefully train a magic user or alchemist strong enough to defeat Veena. "As of now I am preparing to begin an inquisition to Grayskull and apprehend Veena and the secrets she holds within that heretical castle." Sigui said as the fact is story claims that Veena protects power within Castle Grayskull that is said to make a man equal to the power of God.

"Oh is that so. Then I guess you wouldn't mind leaving that Automaton for me to deal with since you'll be busy and all." Sigui said as she looked down to the water area.

"Just what are you implying?" Sigui asked seeing something was up here.

"I'm just thinking the Inquisitors already have their hands full. They don't really need to head all the way out there if you're planning on taking them to Grayskull. Besides I have some business in that town." Ymir said as she smiled a bit just as the bell rung from the main castle.

Sigui won't deny it though when her Inquisitors march to Grayskull God will be on their side and Veena will fall at last with the Castle she had staked her entire life on protecting and since there had been a recent report of a powerful burst of magic originating from within Castle Grayskull Sigui knew that Veena had overstepped and now she must learn the harsh punishment of gods will the hard way.

(Back at Castle Grayskull)

"Ok I agree with Adam in the 2002 series of He-Man this place is a damn maze." Adrian said as he was following Veena around the castle as he had to climb a lot of steps with Cringer close behind him. "It won't be much longer now Adrian." Veena said as she then chuckled a bit. "Plus Adam in the 2002 series of He-Man is technically you so it's not too far fetch you would both agree on this." Veena said as Adrian was still skeptical.

"You I still don't buy it honestly." Adrian said as he walked around following after Veena before he turned to Cringer. "Don't worry fuzzy buddy I know you got some Battle Cat in you just need to draw it out somehow." Adrian said as Veena then laughed a bit at this.

"No doubt the Television series I implanted into the creators heads showed you that Cringer though cowardly can shine when he needs to and is a very loyal companion." Veena said as Adrian looked to her.

"Wait implanted?!" Adrian said as that would mean Veena might have created the He-Man series herself just as they arrived at an empty hall way in what looked like a catacomb area similar to the Roman and Greek Empires with their Aqueducts. When Adrian stood before Veena Adrian looked to Cringer who looked nervous as the cat stood right next to him as Adrian felt so out of place here what with him wearing clothing that wouldn't be invented for some time in this world. Veena then tapped her staff onto the ground three times causing a section of it to glow before the three were being lowered to what Adrian recognized as the same place that held the power of the elders and the Power Sword from the 2002 He-Man Series.

"For starters Adrian the world I had implanted into the He-Man series creators minds is true and real in many aspects. Mind you I had omitted certain parts and changed others but it's more or less true. The world known as Eternia is in fact the land King Grayskull ruled over not the planet itself. The Snakemen and such exists mind you but some of them may be different and the creatures you saw in that show are very real in a sense that they have gone into deep hiding or choose not to bother with this world due to their close minded view of things." Veena explained as the three were lowered to the area where the core of this mass of mystical yet ancient crystals resides.

"In this place the power of the ancient elders who had watched over this world and the past kings and queens of Eternia all gather here as a collection of vast and ancient knowledge that spawned as far back before the first ever Queen's Blade Tournament." Veena explained as they were being moved across the void to the main crystal where they in turn disembarked.

Soon the crystal opened up to reveal a glowing Crystal Orb which Adrian instantly recognized. "That's the Crystal Orb from the TV Show." Adrian said as Veena looked and nodded.

"And within it containing the vast power of Eternia's Elders and the past Kings and Queens of Eternia." Veena said as Adrian saw the last part was knew for him. "Though the Kingdom of Eternia is no more the power it held hasn't as the wisdom they held rests here." Veena said as Adrian looked at it. "Place your hand upon the orb and when you do the knowledge of the truth of your parentage will be made clear." Veena said as Adrian looked at it before back at Veena.

"This sounds like some major Fantasy type of RPG stuff going on here." Adrian said as he then looked back at the crystal. "This thing won't kill me will it?" Adrian asked as he seen stuff like this before in video games.

"Only those with the blood of the Rulers of Eternia or its Elders can touch it other than that only those who was granted the power by the Elders or Kings may touch it as well." Adrian said as he got the gist of it either blessings from past powerful dead guys or having their blood in your vein's comforting real comforting. "Ok I'm hoping this is some weird ass coma dream I'm about to wake up from but... her goes nothing." Adrian said as he clenched his eyes closed and put his hand on the crystal and when he did it all went downhill.

Adrian's eyes shot open as he screamed in pain as he felt a flood of energy course through him and new information enter his mind originally unknown to him as he felt himself being drawn to some other place unknown to him.

(Inner World of Memories)

Adrian looked around wondering what this was as he walked around a bit as all he found was snow and a familiar Tree. He was wide eyed when he saw it was Alaska the place his parents had brought him home the day they had adopted him. He didn't know why he was seeing this as he walked through the snow as the winds blew hard. As he walked he soon saw a cloaked figure walking through the snow storm as it held a small bundle close to its chest with slender arms showing it was a she. The child in question was crying do to the cold as it couldn't be any older than a year as if he had to guess today was that child's day of birth which meant the child had turned a year old.

As the woman walked through the snow Adrian saw that her cloak was clearly outdated as she headed over to one door in particular. Adrian looked to it and tried to grab the cloaked woman but his hand went right through her. The woman then used magic to summon forth a basket of sorts as she put the child in it but not before calming it down as she hugged him close as she whispered words to his ears. The words were silent as the child seemed to calm down before she placed the child in the basket and left. Adrian always found this sort of set up cliché in some aspects especially with the basket but the creating it from nothing was a new one in his opinion.

As Adrian looked he wondered what the Hell was going on as this was his house from Alaska before his family moved to the Nevada. It made Adrian wondered what was going on as he knew he was probably having some kind of weird ass Coma Dream as all he needed was a random horse running in being rode on by a sexy cat girl who jumps off and starts kissing him announcing her love for him and demanding they start mating to start a family... ignore that last one.

"It's not a coma dream young one." Came a voice Adrian could hear but could not see. It is a memory." It said as Adrian then felt embarrassed as he figured that voice may have saw his perverted thoughts.

"Ok let's check it out then." Adrian said as he looked at the address and name plate of the house and saw it was in fact his old house in Alaska before he and his family moved. Adrian then walked over to the infant in the cradle and saw the note and saw the note as it had tears as he read it.

'Hello to those it may concern. His name is Adrian and I had been pregnant with him and had raised him for a year. But something has happened and I do not know who to trust anymore so please raise and love him as if he were your own today is his birthday so today he is a year old. -His Mother'

When Adrian read as he saw it had the He-Man symbol on it as Adrian then smiled a bit as he got up. "Well voice start talking am I dead, in a coma, or dreaming this all up!" Adrian demanded as he wanted answers.

"The, you who existed in this world is dead the body could not be brought here but ancient magic could bring you here. But in doing so the dead body left behind became the anchor for you in that world and when it died you were cut off from it." The ancient voice said as Adrian was trying to wrap his head around this as he needed a real answer here and the answer he needed was for the same question type. Why what was so important that he had to be sent away sure Eternia was no more but why send him away not that he hated it but why. Was their some enemy that wanted to kill him before he became a threat or was it something beyond even his own control. So many whys that he needed answers to but now answers were given.

"Young one the answers you seek is a simple one your fate was for you to decide. Veena wanted to give you freedom and now let you be consumed by the lost and destruction of Eternia she wanted you to be free to choose your own path because Fate is cruel to all her children on this planet thus she defied it for you." The voice said as Adrian looked around.

"So what was my alleged fate here?" Adrian asked as the voice chuckled.

"All in good time I assure you young one." The voice said as soon Adrian felt the connection was being cut off ending him back to the physical plains.

(Back to realty)

Adrian stumbles back a bit as he blinks a few times as he try to process what just happen and what he saw, with the voice telling of fate.

Veena stood there watching her son closely and see what he might do as Adrian turn to her and said, "You left me."

Veena nodded to him, as Adrian turn to face her and ask, "Why did you do it? For what reason?"

Veena look down in shame a bit as she says, "So you would not grow up in a world like this. Wars goes on, evil spreads, and corruption is everywhere with the people suffering for it."

Veena using her power to show Adrian the world he in is like showing the battles, the bloodshed, the undead army, jackass looking noble men laughing at the pile of gold before him, even the people without homes rotting out in the streets as some look dead already or some just given up on hope and waited for death.

As the images end as Adrian blink to this as he asked, "How did this all happen?"

"A tournament, call the Queen's blade that supposed to be held once every 4 years to elect a new Queen over the lands. Many people lose their lives, leaving many hearts broken, leading them to be taking the power that the Queen holds, while some wanted to destroy it so the lands would fall to chaos, but mostly a Queen abusing her power over everyone, her soldiers and followers also abuse this and hold the people in fear," Veena as the more she tells the more Adrian saw how this place is living in a medieval times and it's a huge nightmare.

"This… is messed up, beyond anything I know of," Adrian said as Veena nodded as she understand what he meant as she has been keeping a close eye on him while living in the other world while understanding their speech and the way people talk like what' up dog, or what going on cracker.

Adrian was getting the idea of what Veena is worry about, as Earth may have allot of problems of their own, like 9/11, or storms like the hurricanes, but it was controlled chaos, this world didn't have controlled, its… out of controlled, and now he thinking about all this he could be grateful his own mother left him there, and save him by bringing back, or not really as she did gave him up in another world, and brought him to a world that just bad.

Adrian turn away and he put his hands to his head, rubbing it and other stuff as he said, "This is… this is just too much."

Veena nodded and said to him, "I understand, I'll shall leave you to your thoughts, if needed I can bring you back up, lead you back to your room, and leave you to yourself alone if you like."

Adrian took a breath as he did say anything, as Veena was about to bring him back up, the area around them started to shake with the sound of something attacking the castle, as Adrian almost lost his balance and Cringer put his paws over its head cowering in fear, as Veena looked worry about something as Adrian said, "What was that?"

Veena use her power and give her an outside view of what is going on, as they saw a group of men in armor with cloth with a cross on it, with nuns to the look of it were doing something as they used some sort of power and send blast of energy at the castle, as it was being protected by a barrier, but that didn't stop the men in armor using Battering ram thing with a cross on it than a ram's head on the closed draw bridge, as it seem they brought one to crossover on.

"What's going on?" Adrian said as he watching a sieging going on as Veena look close of who is attacking and saw the one who is leading the attacking force on the castle as she says, "Sigui. I've should have known."

Adrian look at her and saw a beautiful woman in a holy nun outfit with a staff weapon in her hand as she seem to be attacking as well as Leon asked, "Who is she?"

"She is Sigui, we meet a few times in the past when she came here before. She's a nun belonging to the Pope's central office. Burning to death all devil worshipers, pagans, and even believers who misconduct is her mission. She very serious about her position and very inflexible, and does give a 2nd thought of judging anyone, and this no different." Veena said to Adrian as he said, "So she a religious nut job."

"That one way to put it, I suppose," Veena said as Adrian said, "Great."

The nuns send another wave attack at the castle as it shake much more as Adrian keep his balance well enough as he ask Veena, "Is the castle going to hold up against this?"

"I don't know. Sigui has never brought this many before. She must have saw the power I used you bring you here as she had hardly any reason to come other than I have done something she might see as overstepping my boundaries" Veena said as she sounded worry about all this as Adrian watch the scene as he asked, "Does she have something against you or did you do something to piss her off?"

"She think the use of magic that not of god is heresy, another is to take the knowledge that castle gray skull holds. For what reason I do not dare to think," Veena said as Adrian blink as he knew the knowledge of castle skull hold, or the orb holds is great, and in the wrong hand anything could happen as Adrian look to Veena and asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I might, but I cannot fight this many. With their power could counter against mine, and those Paladins would mostly storm the castle the overtake me," Veena said as Adrian didn't know if Fate are playing around here and forcing thing to take place as Adrian turn to his… mother and said, "What is it that I can do?"

Veena turn to him and said, "You can't be thinking of fighting, are you?"

"Well ether way if you can't fight all of them, and if I fight or not, we'll be screwed, and not in the good way," Adrian said as Veena saw the logic her son is saying as she nodded and there was only one way as before she thought he might not be ready but at this time, there is no choice of the matter if ready or not.

She walk over to the edge as another attack shakes the castle, and like in the cartoon series, Veena raise her staff and sent a wave of energy down below the caverns they were in, she stop and stood back and fold her wing in front of her as Adrian like Adam in the cartoon step up and look down below.

He saw just darkness below as he gulp a bit, it's not that he afraid of heights, it's more of what could be laying below in the darkness itself, but soon the fear vanish as a wooden box levitated up to him, and started to open as a mystical blue light shine.

Adrian squinted his eye a bit as he saw what's inside as he knew what it was, as it open up, it was He-Man's Power sword from the 2002 series. Nothing like his cosplay sword as he used the 1983 version since… well he suck at making things and the 1980's version was simpler to make even if it did look stupid.

Without hesitating as he knew what's next, as Adrian grasp the handle of the sword, as he lifts it from the box, as the energy from the sword flow into his, as he felt a power entering him granting him strength to lift the sword, as he pull it out from the box.

"Ting!"

He drop it a bit as he said, "Just like the series, it's heavy."

Veena smile as she says, "Soon to be lighter in the hand of He-Man."

Adrian almost felt like laughing as he was living a moment in one of his favorite show as he try to lift the sword up as he said, "Right… alright Adrian, what was the line that was used again… oh yea, I remember now."

Adrian started to lift the sword up, using mind over matter with momentum from the sword weight to point it upward as he began to say, "By the power of Grayskull!" The guard on the sword pop out to the sides, as energy from the orb shot out over their heads as Cringer hid behind Veena as he saw what was going down.

The guard on the sword that popped out also soon turn sideways, and the energy from above shot down and into Adrian.

(Outside)

The paladins stop their ramming on the gate bridge with the nun halted their attack, with Sigui as well as they all saw a light coming forth from the castle.

They didn't know what this light was but it soon shine brighter blinding everyone around it, and made them to cover their eyes

(Inside Castle Grayskull)

Where Adrian stood his form change into a muscling looking man, wearing a leather tunic appear with an metal breast plate with harness straps goring across it's like the battle harness He-Man wears with the red cross. (2002 series look).

At the legs instead of a brown barbaric loincloth, it was brown leather armor pants with some metal plates in certain part to have easy movement and good protection.

A more knightly looking He-Man stood there with the sword raise above his head with one hand as he shouted out, "I've have the power!"

Though inside Adrian was about ready to jump off the walls as he just lived his dream moment with the cheesiness that came with it as he was ready to bounce around but controlled himself as he didn't want to make He-Man look stupid here. He-Man looked at his hands and saw the arm bands on them and clenched them into fists as he was smiling a big toothy grin. "Ok this is awesome I won't lie." He-Man said as he looked at himself. "And no lowing cloth even better never liked that thing anyway." He-Man said as his new battle pants. Then he looked at the cowering Cringer and then his sword and smirked. "I always wanted to do this to my bike at home." He-Man said as he remembered seeing an episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil and a comic that came after as he pointed the sword at Cringer. "Hopefully this won't hurt a bit." He said as Veena smiled.

"It shouldn't and you do need a loyal companion and Cringer has been with you since your birth." Veena said as Cringer saw this and began to freak out a bit as he hid under his paws. Soon the energy left the sword and went to Cringer as soon the tiger began to grow large enough becoming more like a large Saber-tooth tiger with armor and an armored saddle as He-Man smiled at this.

"Hello Battlecat!" He-Man said before he got on Battlecat and found he was a perfect fit on said saddle as he smiled at his new mount.

"He-Man!" Veena called a she flew close to He-Man as she admired how much like his father Adrian now looked like.

"Let me guess the basic don't tell anyone I'm both Adrian and He-Man because if I do we get paparazzi and enemies targeting those close to me. Am I right?" He-Man asked as Veena nodded to him.

"But most of all do not lose sight of your goal." Veena said before the castle shook once more as He-Man smiled.

"Well in the words of Ben 10 its hero time." He-Man said before he and Battlecat began to jump up to the surface area as Veena smiled at him.

"I suppose I should open the draw bridge now." Veena said as she then used her magic to do so as the host will greet the unwelcomed visitors now.

(Outside the Castle)

Sigui glared at Castle Grayskull as the barrier was as strong as ever as it seems the Sorceress who lived inside wasn't keen on allowing them inside. "The barrier is too strong Inquisitor we will need nothing short of a miracle to break through." The paladin said as he saw how the barrier was powerful.

"God's holy power will break through with enough force and when it does we'll finally bring The Sorceress to face judgment in God's eyes." Sigui said as soon they heard a sound. They all looked and to their shock they saw the drawbridge lower itself as if welcoming them to enter as if Veena herself was taunting them by just letting them in.

"Well I asked for a miracle." The Paladin said as he was shocked by this turn of events.

Soon a roar was heard as everyone looked and saw what many of the nuns were already saying a fine specimen of a man as the muscles on his body drew them in. "Who are you!" Sigui demanded as she ignored the muscles on his body that looked like it could grate cheese.

"I am, He-Man the Protector of the Secrets of Castle Grayskull and the Defender of Gainos." He-Man said as he was on Battlecat and glared at these crazed Religious worshipers. "Now I will only give you all one chance leave now or face my power." He-Man said as he pointed his sword at the opposing forces as he was giving them a chance to turn around and walk away.

"Then I'm sorry but your charge has defied the will of God and this power within the castle itself has caused insurrection among the people believing its power allows them to rival God. He-Man you have been judged and your Verdict is as followed. Verdict, Guilty. You have been regarded as a heretic, your punishment will be burning to death." Sigui said as He-Man looked to her and sighed.

"I gave you the chance and now you just wasted it and have used God's name as a form of hatred instead of love." He-Man said as when he is Adrian he had read his share of the Bible and knew God offers love and guidance to all to set them on the path torts him. Plus he just said that to get under Sigui's skin which by the looks of it worked as Sigui was shocked at He-Man used the Lords name and methods against her.

"Don't say his name like that heretic you don't have the right to." Sigui said as she got ready as He-Man saw she was misguided here.

"Allow us to deal with him Inquisitor." A nun said as she was ready to fight but inside she was burning up at He-Man's form but alas he must burn.

"We'll weaken him for you he's powerful I can tell. But we will drain his strength for God is on our side." The Paladin said as he saw it would take a bit but if they weaken He-Man enough they may even the playing fields between him and Sigui.

"Very well the rest of you continue the assault on Castle Grayskull." Sigui said as the others nodded and got ready to attack and ancient castle.

As the Paladins charged, He-Man pointed his sword out and said, "Let's go Battlecat!"

Battlecat give a roar as they charged at the paladins with fearsome power as the when they came up to the paladins He-Man bash them to the side with the blunt side of his sword and use a bit of strength, as let face it Adrian isn't a killer as he will be most likely to cripple them and beat them up until they give up.

The paladins went flying and push through the rest until they reach the battering Ram as Battlecat stop as He-Man said, "Let get rid of this."

He got off of Battlecat and grab the battering ram tool as he whisper as the cross is on it, "Sorry for doing this big guy but, this isn't right itself, so I'm going to use it to make it so."

As the paladin, nuns, and Sigui watch as He-Man lifts the battering ram with his strength and soon amazed what happen as he lifting it without a problem…. all by himself, and it took 20 men to move it.

He-Man Took the rammer from the frame of the battering ram, destroying the frame and hold up the log piece that is the main part of it as he held it like a bat with the paladin charged at him before he could do anything, He-Man swing the huge log and hit some of the paladins before swinging it the other way knocking down more paladins.

Battlecat cover He-Man's back as and paladin that came at him from behind Battlecat pounced on them, hitting their heads with his paws to knock them out.

The nuns charge up an attack as they were about to fire upon He-Man, He turn and saw the light shining from them as he quickly spin around to build up momentum before throwing the ramming log up in the air in the path of the blast as the nuns fire it.

The two collide as the log blown up with fire and ash coming down from that as He-Man thought, 'If I don't take care of those Nuns, they will just keep firing that combine power at me. I need to break their formation and disorganize.'

He-Man look to his sword and thought again, 'And I don't think the 1980's powers sword and this one has the same property.'

"Let me assist you then my son," Veena's voice echo in He-Man's head as He-Man nodded, as he pull out his power sword and stab it in the ground to break apart the earth.

With Battlecat taking care of the few remaining Paladins around, He-Man sheath his sword again, as he digs his hands into the earth and pull out a good size chunk bolder of it as Sigui watch as He-Man pull out a piece of land as he lift it like he was a thousand men and held it up over his head as the nuns were worry as they charge up their power quickly as they can and fire at He-Man.

The attack hit but it did little damage to the huge bolder above He-Man's head as he started to walk over to them, with the paladin keep their distant as the last thing they wanted was to be bury under tons of dirt and rock.

The nuns charge up again as they were trying to destroy the huge bolder before it could get to them, as they really putting an effort to it as it was wearing them down fast as they fire again and hit the bolder, as crack was shown, it did not destroy it as He-Man was close enough, he slow drop it down to give the nuns a running change to get out of there, as they ran and the bolder drop down break apart with some nuns drop down by the force but unharmed.

The nuns was out of formation, and broke up into smaller group to try and reform, but He-Man charge and tackle them as he said to some of them, "Very sorry about this!"

Getting back up as ropes of energy came forth from the castle as Veena was helping on her part, even tied up some of the paladins so they can't get back up to attack once they recover.

Sigui saw her entire Inquisitors is just fallen apart very quickly to one man and his battle cat as she sweat a bit as no one has able to touch him yet.

As He-Man clothes-line a few paladins to knock them out, with Battlecat was dragging another in the dirt as he was screaming as he kick and bare his hand in the ground making marks a Battlecat went on dragging him.

The entire Inquisitors were down and all that is left is Sigui as He-Man walk up with Battlecat on the side as he knew this was his master fight, as Sigui stood ready as He-Man walk up to her and stop just a few feet and says to her, "I'm giving you one more chance. Leave now and never come back to attack Grayskull again."

"I have made my judgement, and I plan to following through with it. The only way to do so is to defeat me," Sigui said as He-Man let out a breath as he said, "If that's the way you want to do this… I'll shall do so."

He-Man drew his sword once more and held it before him as he said, "I'll shall protect this place with my life."

"Prepare to parish!" Sigui said as she charged at He-Man as she swing down her weapon, as He-Man block the attack with ease, as he can tell the lady has strength in her attack, but with his super strength he wasn't going to be push back so easily.

Pushing Sigui back as He-Man swing his sword back against the holy lady and stood ready as Sigui keep on her feet as she jumps into the air as she use her holy attack and send fire balls at He-Man as he held his sword in a defensive way as the fire balls hit, bounce off his sword, and back at Sigui as her eyes widen to this.

She try to dodge it but her attack was fast as it hit around her surrounding her in her own flame as bits of her clothing were destroy by it. as Sigui was about to dispel her flame, He-Man swing his sword like a fan and blew away the fire surrounding her as Sigui keep being surprise by this man as he took down her entire force, destroy the battering ram, pull up a piece of the land, send her attack back at her, and he blew it away.

Sigui didn't know to be graceful for He-Man helping her and being honorable as he was being, or angry as his acting seem almost mocking her, and she didn't let that comment go about using God's name in hate than love.

Sigui face speak anger at He-Man as she raise her weapon again as she charged at him as he block and deflect her attack with ease, then Sigui jump away as she took a pose that surprise He-Man/Adrian as he saw Sigui do a perverted pose as she bend over and lifted her skirt as she show her underwear as she says, "Holy pose: Penance!"

A wave of light came at He-Man as he held his sword in a defensive way to block the attack, but sense it was a wider attack his sword can only block so much, as bit of He-Man arms was broken off and a few cut on his skin shown, as he felt the sting of it, but he took it.

The light died down as Sigui stood back up and turns around as He-Man lower his weapon and asked, "What in the name of Grayskull was that?"

"A holy pose, one of many poses using the power of praying and god granting me to use against enemy such as you," Sigui said as He-Man looked a bit uncomfortable about this as he thought and hope Veena hear him as he thought of, "Are all holy poses that weird and… perverted?"

"Unfortunately they are, but don't be distracted and worry by them as they can do little against you," Veena said in his head as He-Man took a breath as he said to Sigui, "I don't know if God made those and someone else did, but I always thought of holy people to be more concert of doing such actions. Showing of underwear isn't a sigh of purity."

Adrian isn't a religious person but he knew enough about people going to church and stuff, even people saying a virgin until their honeymoon. Sigui just get offended by this as she says, "It's the way of God and how he bless us with. Do not mock me!"

"I wasn't mocking you. I'm saying what I know of, and if god wanted you to act like this, then he is not the one I know of," He-Man said as Sigui just got angry with this as she jumps into the air as she swing her weapon down summoning forth a bird made of flames as it came down at He-Man, he stood ready as he held his sword at his side with both hands, as the fire bird came closer and closer, he swing the swing at it unleash an attack like Zorro from one piece, it cut the bird, destroying it as the attack keep going at Sigui.

As she saw it and could not get out of the way in time, the attack struck her as she went flying back with her clothing ripping apart by it, with her bare breast being shown to the world.

He-Man look to his Battlecat and title his head and click his tongue to give his companion a signal to do something as it nodded and walk off somewhere, as He-Man walk up to Sigui and finish fight once and for all.

He-Man came up to Sigui, as she lay down hurting a bit by that attack from He-Man, she open her eyes and saw him looking over her with a stern look as he keep his eyes at her eyes, as she look angry at this as she was defeated with ease as she said to him, "Do it, finish it, and be prepared to burn in hades for this."

He-Man raise his sword at her in a reverse grip as Sigui look at this, he soon stab it down at her, as the holy maiden close her eyes and waited for the end.

'STAB!'

Sigui expected pain or something, but she still felt pain on her body, she did not fade into darkness and no light is seen other than the light through the cracks of her eyes, as she open them and saw He-Man has stab his sword down, but not directly at her, but near her head, as she look to the sword and back at him and saw he missed on purpose.

"I'm not a killer, or some barbaric man (Adrian thoughts: Even though that what He-Man is base off of). I'm an a man that choose to protect and help people, not cut them down or hold fear above their heads," He-Man said as Sigui hand twitch a bit as she asked, "Then why didn't did you finish me off… I will be back and keep trying over and over again, until I judgement if follow through."

"Sin and law are not hand to hand, judgement is decided by the people not a single person. You may punish people who have committed sin, but you cannot condemn them to the flame, as life is both a gift and a curse. God may weep for the dead, but will cry for the living, cause it's the living that are left to carry on," He-Man said as his thought said, 'Thank you Diamond Rio.'

Sigui eyes widen to that, as she never thought of that before as he went carry on saying, "With the war, sickness, and all the starving and homeless children and families are in the world that maybe also living on the streets, as God maybe almighty, but he cannot help everyone, but if he bless you with a power, will you help the sick and give joy to other, or make people stand in fear saying it's the wrath of god when it's you who disapprove it?"

Sigui didn't answer as she didn't know what to say to a man that's talking about god who is love, when she just looks around for people who has commented sin, as sure she has help children who are sick, she know that one good deed isn't enough to make up a life time of bad choices.

Battlecat came along dragging a paladin in as He-Man nodded to him as he reach down for the paladin cloth at his chest, as he took it off, and hand it to Sigui as he did not know how long he was able to keep eye contact without looking at her breast as he says, "Here, take this, so you can cover yourself up."

Sigui took it and cover her breast with it as He-Man turn around as he started to walk off, but stop for a moment and said, "I'll free some of your people, so you can take the wounded and the unconscious back where you hail from. Sense I have beaten you, you will honor of what you said before, to never attack Grayskull again."

Sigui remember what she said as it may have been the same wording but she did say should would stop if she was defeated as she lift herself up with the cloth that was handed to her to hold at her breast as she says, "Very well then. I shall keep to my word."

"Good." He-Man said as he began to help some of the Inquisitors to their feet and the paladins out from some rubble and they all got the message. Leave and don't come back otherwise they'll face He-Man's power again. Once all the Paladins and nuns' were gathered they all left defeated but grateful they all survived this day as they dare not think what the most powerful man on Gainos would do to them if he was a killer. Once they were gone He-Man returned to the Castle with Battlecat and as they were inside He-Man looked at the sword and sighed.

(Scene Break Later that day)

Adrian was back to normal as he was holding his leather jacket as he looked at the distance and all the forest surrounding the Castle picturing it looking like it did in Season 2 of the 2002 series when it told about King Greyskull who was basically his father here. Soon Veena in her Sorceress Garb landed next to him as she saw him looking to the distance.

"As they say in the world you were raised in a penny for your thoughts, Adam?" Veena asked as she looked to Adrian.

"King Greyskull was my old man then right?" He asked as Veena nodded.

"Yes and Cringer was with you the day you were born hailing from your father's mounts litter with its mate. It was surprising how you seemed to be the braver of the two but one could not deny the bond you and Cringer shared that day." Veena said as she saw how Adrian was looking on to Gainos.

"I had some great destiny here right? Something I needed to be ready for?" Adrian asked as Veena nodded.

"Yes but it will be revealed in time, Adam. But I do know what you are thinking, you're thinking of going off into this world unaware of what you may face and what awaits you." Veena said as Adrian nodded.

"Yeah but I think you already know you can't stop me even with your great magic." Adrian said as he had ways of sneaking out after all.

"Yes I do know and even with all the magic I may wield I know you will find a way to sneak out and unlike your father you have the size advantage." Veena said referring to Adrian being smaller than his father.

"Yeah your right." Adrian said as he smirked at her.

"Then I shall not stop you then." Veena said as she then pulled out an artifact of sorts as it looked like a compass but one that lacked the magnetic pointer object as it shown to have a large crystal in it as Adrian looked to it. "If you intend to challenge the Queen and dethrone her you will need allies to accompany you this item will lead you to those allies you may trust with your life and most of all it will lead you to one other that will carry the same power as you." Veena said as Adrian looked.

"The same power?" Adrian asked before it hit him from the 1980's. "You mean She-Ra?" Adrian asked as Veena nodded.

"Yes the one that is called the Princess of Power. Once upon the time she was meant to be your fiancé who in turn the power will be passed down from parents to children. For you father to son and for her mother to daughter." Veena said as Adrian was surprised by this. "But after the fall her power was locked into her Sword and can only be awoken by the one who is meant to wield her power." Veena said as Adrian nodded.

"Got it so Two Power Swords one is mine the other is my bride to be find her heiress and then kick the Queens' ass." Adrian said as Veena sighed.

"It's more than that as you are now you lack equipment but I know of a family of blacksmiths who can forge for you better armor to prepare you for the journey to come." Veena began before handing her a map of the continent and used her magic to mark where he is and the location he can find the blacksmiths. "Go here and tell them the Sorceress Asks to receive the payment Owen the Dragon Slayer and Cattleya the Giant Slayer owes her. They will ask you a specific Question and that question is one only you or I will know the answer too. The Masters of the Universe Protect Eternia that is the answer they will seek once that is done they will forge you the armor and equipment you will need." Veena explained as Adrian got it.

"Ok no problem there so I'm probably walking aren't I?" Adrian asked as Veena nodded.

"Yes you will but be careful the Dwarves aren't very friendly to these Blacksmiths so it's very likely that they will try and detour you to use their Steel Mountain equipment." Veena said as she won't deny the Dwarves are skilled in this but Cattleya and Owen shows to be a worthy rival to their equipment.

"Ok got it." Adrian said as Veena nodded.

"One last thing besides bringing Cringer along." Veena began as Cringer looked shocked to be leaving Greyskull. "If you ever have need of my aid no matter where or when you are be it advice, guidance, or simply to chat I will hear you and see you before meeting you." She said as that was basically a mother will always be there for her child even if the child does not know her as his mother.

"Understood." Adrian said as he had the Power Sword strapped to his back. "Besides He-Man is going to need to make a name for himself if he's going to dethrone Queen Thunder Bitch." Adrian said as he pointed to the Power Sword.

"Very well then go with my blessings, Ada-Adrian." Veena corrected herself as she saw that Adam and Adrian were the same person as she smiled to her son.

(Later at the Drawbridge)

Adrian holding a pack on his back was ready to head off as he stretched a bit and was ready to go. "Well Cringer lets go." Adrian said as he had Cringer held by a leash to make sure the tiger doesn't ditch him when the going gets tough. Cringer of course nodded as the two then headed off to their first destination to locate Cattleya and Owen to seek their aid in equipment.

(Scene Break with Elina)

Two woman were battling it as a small elven girl was watching this as they clashed bladed creating thunder strike between them as it seemed this battle had been going on for quite a bit. As the battle continued the cat armor girl smiled at the violet haired knight as she smiled at her. "I see so the last knight of the Kreutz order is also the ragged warrior we've been looking for all this time! That's two birds with one stone!" The warrior named Elina called out as she looked to Knight.

"Come on try and remember you and I use to go hunting for bugs back then!" The little elf called as she looked to the knight who was fighting.

"I said I don't know you! Especially if you out those bugs in my bed!" The lady called as she tried to focus on the fight.

"So you do remember big brother! How about that time we ate that awful salad?" She smiled at the fighter as the violet haired warrior was struggling a bit.

"It was awful because you added things from the yard to it!" She called as this Knight was Annelotte.

"Quite chattering on and ignoring me!" She yelled as she glared at Annelotte before she sent wild strikes at her only for Annelotte to slash at Elina only for her to block it before she then attacked with her claws at her chest armor causing it to shatter revealing a pair of large breasts with pure pink nipples on them as Annelotte was in fact a woman.

"W-what that? Big brother has breasts?" The girl hanging from the side saw this as she saw the large mounds hanging there.

Elina in her black armor smiled as she saw this as the cat ear like pieces made her have pig tails. "I see so the surviving knight of the Kreutz order was a woman. No wonder we had such a hard time figuring out where you were." Elina said as she smirked. "But that ends today." Elina said as she had her weapon at the ready. "This is where you die." Elina said as her weapon then showed it was a dancing wolf type which was a sword and whip combo as when it hit Annelotte magic flowed through her surprising Annelotte and Elina as something was appearing from a foreign source.

(Back at Castle Greyskull)

Veena had just seen her son off when she felt a burst of energy as she looked to the Crystal Orb and within it saw an image of She-Ra as from the abyss a second box appeared but instead of He-Man's symbol the crystal commonly placed upon She-Ra's sword was there as from it an energy left it and flew off to provide some form of protection.

Veena quickly summoned a crystal view to see where it was going as the sword and the orb may have finally selected the female holder of this power as her son's mission may have been lent aid from the elders and kings themselves.

(With Adrian)

Adrian was already a few miles away from the castle when he saw the glow from it and to his shock saw the energy beam shoot through the sky to an unknown location to him. "What the heck?" Adrian asked as he wasn't gone for that long and quickly saw Cringer hide inside a hollow log as Adrian rolled his eyes. "Get out of there you big scardy cat!" Adrian called as he tried to drag Cringer out from there.

(Back with Annelotte)

The energy hit Annelotte as the power began to form into some shape and soon it turned into a sort of phantom Pegasus with armor giving it a unicorn like horn as it reared back neighing as Elina was shocked by this as it seemed Annelotte was surrounded by the phantom of a woman whose form and identity she could not tell as all she saw was the glowing red eyes of both mount and rider.

"What the?!" Elina asked but was soon knocked back as soon the Pegasus spread its wings and flew down to the falling little Elf.

Annelotte chased after her old friend as the Pegasus had not only the power and speed of a horse but with the wings it was faster and in a way given a sort of divine grace that's power added to it giving truth to the legend of these noble and loyal steads as Annelotte tried to save her friend. She reached out to her as the phantom woman did the same as soon their hands grabbed the girl and once they slowed her fall threw her to safety as she was knocked out before Annelotte and her phantom armor and mount rode off as their plans had to chance now due to the fact Elina knew who they were now.

(Scene Break Marshlands Swamp Witch Domain)

"So how goes the preparations for this ritual?" The Swamp Witch Welveria asked to a woman who was dressed in violet as she kneeled before the Swamp Witch.

"It is going according to your prophesy milady." The violet wearing woman said as she held a scepter with a violet orb at the top.

"Good very good." Welveria said as nearby was a violet green eyed panther which looked to be sleeping while enjoying the remains of its latest victim as it had a sign over it saying 'disturb and die.'

"Has the, prophesy revealed what the purpose behind this ritual is?" The woman asked as Welveria looked.

"No except that it will bring about the largest of results in the aftermath of it." Welveria said as the woman then smirked outside the Swamp Witch notice.

"Very well then upon your order I will take my leave and finish with the preparations." She said as Welveria nodded.

"Go then Evil-Lyn and make sure it goes to the specifics of the Prophesy." Welveria said as the woman raised her head revealing Evil-Lyn's face from the 2002 He-Man Series as she nodded.

"As you wish." She said as she left passing by a staff with what looked like a demon or rams head upon it next to the beast named Panthor as Evil-Lyn took her leave. Once she exited the door she passed by The Infernal Temptress Airi who glared at Lyn not trusting her one bit. Normally those who served the Swamp Witch were either weaklings seeking power or were forced to serve her under blackmail or mind breaking but Evil-Lyn though powerful had joined the Swamp Witches forces of her own Volition which wasn't normal making Airi see that Evil-Lyn was up to something as when she arrived the Prophesy had changed out of the blue but Airi didn't dare bring it up to her mistress less she invokes her wrath.

'Soon Skeletor you will be freed from the Wasteland and in this fortress you will rule Eternia or as the people today call it... Gainos.' Evil-Lyn thought as she walked away no doubt her loyalties were not to Welveria but to Skeletor himself who was apparently trapped in this place called the Wasteland with many of his forces as well.

(Back at the Queen's Capital)

Sigui was standing before the large alter as she looked upon it as she had been informed of another heretic but what she was focused on was the appearance of this He-Man who she had reported to the Queen. A man stronger than a giant but skillful as a human who protected Castle Greyskull it would stand to reason unless He-Man was slayed Castle Greyskull and the Sorceress will call to this protector to defend the ancient castle from invasions.

"High Inquisitor I shall report that the Soldiers have been informed to be on the lookout for He-Man if he so appears." The Nun said as Sigui nodded in understanding.

"He-Man is a rebel in the making we must snuff him out before he begins a rebellion and the path to Greyskull made clear." Sigui said as even though she made an oath not to approach it again others will try instead and unless He-Man is defeated they will all very well fail in this task.

"As you wish." The Nun said before she left as Sigui saw that change was coming not they must figure out if this is good or bad.

(With Adrian)

Adrian after squeezing Cringer out of the log was laying on Cringer as a pillow as he looked to the night sky wondering if this was all meant to happen. He then smirked as he looked to the stars and began to name them seeing how clear they were compared to his world. "Well then I guess it's true what they say, death is just the next great adventure." Adrian said as he quoted a line from Harry Potter there making him mile a bit.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well New Universe Returns you got your wish this day a Queen's Blade He-Man crossover fanfic. Now then let's all get ready for the reviews which you will hopefully leave on your way out and always remember what I say as I leave. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

He-Man and the Queens of Gainos

ESKK: Let's start this folks.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 2)

It's been a few days since Adrian had started his 'noble quest,' as he and Cringer were walking down a path as Adrian was looking at the map after figuring out how to work it. "Ok so go this way and I'll be at the home village of Cattleya and Owen." Adrian said as he was walking down the path. "Hey Killer see a village anywhere?" Adrian asked Cringer looking to him as Cringer meekly turned his head no. "Ok thanks." Adrian said as he looked around as he saw it was pretty early in the afternoon as he looked around for a way to the village.

Sure Adrian had his fair share of troubles along the way like some weird tentacle raping monsters which he freaked out and murdered right then and there. That was then followed by some Goblins who he responded by tricking them to attack a Soldiers base which he then cringed as they were all killed of trying to get slaves and treasure which Adrian felt guilty but those things were talking about invading a smaller defenseless village who the people would have not survived long and this in turn caused him to step in.

The he got lost in the forest a bit and met a grizzly which he ended up running away from leading him to here. "Well it could be worse right?" Adrian asked looking to Cringer as he smiled at the cat who smiled meekly as well to his master.

(Meanwhile with Veena)

Veena had confirmed it as she had found the one who will wield She-Ra's power. But bringing her to Castle Grayskull would cause more problems for her without He-Man close by thus, she had opted to the next best thing. If she can't get Annelotte to Grayskull and the sword then she will bring the sword to Annelotte instead.

Veena was in her falcon form as she had turned the box holding the sword into a small container as she flew through Gainos avoiding hunters because well she is after all in the form of a rare animal. But as she flew she soon saw her target which was Annelotte who was in her ragged warrior cloak when she found her as she followed close behind her. As Veena observed her she of course saw her bust into action which when she did she saw Annelotte run down a hill and fight what has been deemed an unauthorized fight. What made things worse from what she saw was that many of these warriors were either forced to join the army or take part in these fights to earn their gold and meals which meant that the needs for adventurers and true wayward warriors had basically become a crime by mercenary work.

She as she sat upon a perch saw Annelotte beat an axe wielding warrior with an octopus on her person which to Veena she had seen her sons and his friends browser history through their eyes. Let's just say she's seen enough to know where this may go if that this isn't turned to food soon. The man hosting this unauthorized fight tried to convince Annelotte to join up with him to make money seeing as she had strength and beauty and the beauty part may in fact point to something Veena herself would never approve of even if desperate times call for desperate measures hence why she never liked her son's roommate who brought home a different girl every other night.

"This is bad!" A voice shouted out catching Veena's attention as she looked in her bird form to a man in this farming village run in. "The Inquisitor is in the village!" The farmer called as everyone began to panic a bit.

"This isn't good."

"You'll be burned at the stake if she finds you."

With that they all ran to hide and build their alibis so they don't get caught as Annelotte saw this. "An Inquisitor here?" Annelotte asked as when everyone was gone Veena made herself known.

"Yes young one." Veena said as Annelotte was surprised when she saw a bird fly in and in turn turned into the Sorceress as she was holding the container with her magic as inside was the sword Annelotte had been chosen for.

"Who are you?" Annelotte asked as Veena looked.

"I am Veena the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull Annelotte." Veena said as Annelotte didn't like this since this Sorceress apparently knew her name. "Do not fear I mean you no harm I come seeking you out for an important destiny in store for you and the one called He-Man." Veena said as Annelotte had been hearing the stories about him already. Apparently he had been somewhat of an urban legend who some have tried making into a villain but they did the same to Annelotte in both her titles.

"This He-Man has need of my aid?" Annelotte asked as Veena nodded.

"In a way correct. You are to be the one who would aid He-Man in your shared destinies as his other half as it were the one called She-Ra who is meant to be He-Man's closest ally." Veena said as she looked to Annolette who looked surprised by this. "The power you unintentionally summoned before was the power belonging to She-Ra its power had called to you as you called to it and in turn had been chosen for it." Veena said as she looked to Annolette. "As you are now though you are not strong enough to combat the Inquisitors or the Assassins of the Fang for a long term and the allies you make will be able to dethrone Claudette but in the long run a darkness will appear when Claudette is dethroned and from it you will need the power from Castle Grayskull to defeat it." Veena said as she looked to Annolette.

"What makes you say this?" Annolette asked as she was still skeptical about this.

"Both the leader of the fang Elina and the High Inquisitor Sigui are here and you may not be able to defeat them alone." Veena said as she sensed a noble stead awaiting Annelotte within this very village. "More over this place is not a place for a fight and most of all they are here for an Inquisition would you send an innocent to be burned at the stake if wrongfully found guilty?" Veena asked as Annelotte won't deny that Veena had a point there as the queen and her army has been growing in power, numbers, and corruption and He-Man made them shake in their boots when Sigui's failed assault on Grayskull with a practical army was stopped by one man who was known as He-Man. If She-Ra has the same strengths as He-Man she may be able to complete her ambition with it.

"So if I am to accept this power then I would be able to fight alongside He-Man?" Annelotte asked as she looked to Veena.

"Yes him and the allies you both must gather to defeat the Queen and the coming darkness." Veena said as she looked to Annelotte waiting for her decision on this great and important offer.

Annelotte wanted to do more than she can ever could, and with her own strength she didn't know if she can go against the Queen's best warrior, let alone the Queen itself as Annelotte thought good and hard before she lifted up her head and said, "I will do it."

Veena nodded as she held the wooden box that held She-Ra sword as it levitated in the air and over to Annelotte, as the box soon open and show a bright golden glow from it as she cover her eyes for a moment as the box full open and presented to her a bronze looking sword, with a blue gem in the guard center. (She-Ra 2002 design sword if the 2002 He-Man series never got canned)

As Annelotte reach for the sword as she touch the held but pulled back as she felt a strange surge of power flow into her. She grab hold of the sword once more, as the sword glow giving Annelotte power as she lift it out from the case with some difficulty but able to held it up as she says, "It's quite heavier than it looks."

Veena knew her son say it as heavy but with the girl it was different and could not help but chuckled a bit as she says, "It will be much lighter in the hands of She-Ra. Wield the sword Annelotte, in the honor of Grayskull."

Annelotte lifts the sword over her head as she says, "For the honor of Grayskull."

Magical stream of energy shot out from the gem of the sword as it surround her in magic that shot around like fireworks, as it surround and cover her from head to toe, her hair turn into a silver color, with a bronze color head gear with feathers on the side on her head, her armor became golden color with a feathery design on it, along with her arm plate and leg plating. (The armor same as Annelotte dark self, but altered a bit).

A red velvet cap flow from her back, as standing there wasn't Annelotte anymore, as She-Ra has come forth as she yells out, "I am She-Ra!"

She-Ra has come forth as the magic died down and Veena could not help but smile as at long last the sword of She-Ra has found its wielder and accepted her.

"Incredible this power is amazing." She-Ra said as she then reached for her throat in shock as her voice sounded different as it sounded older like it was meant to intimidate her enemies and inspire her allies with the proper use of words and phrases.

"It is but a word of warning young one you will need an ally a mount if you will to aid you on your journey." Veena said as the Sorceress looked to her. "The trials you now face from here on will decide your fate take head and proceed with caution as you go forth and remember this you must keep the fact that you as She Ra and you as Annelotte are two separate beings if your enemies were to learn both are the same then it will spell great doom for your loved ones and your allies." Veena warned to She-Ra as she nodded.

"Understood." She said as she looked at her weapon with amazement upon her face.

"No go forth I must return to Grayskull if you require my aid I shall provide it to the best of my abilities." The Sorceress said before returning to her falcon form and left as she returned to Castle Grayskull.

"Ok first things first I need a mount and have to stop those two people inquisition." She-Ra said fearing someone may end up being harmed in this. "But most of all I need to become accustomed to this body first before I start a major fight. If I can locate who this possible Heretic is I can hear their side of the story." She-Ra said as she then had an idea. Elina was aware of her other identity but not her identity as She-Ra she could use this to get close to her as she looked to her belongings and sighed in relief as she did need a mount and neither Sigui nor Elina were aware of She-Ra.

As She-Ra then took her leave to find herself a proper mount to guide her, her current main focus was to find a mount she could rely on.

(Later in Town)

She-Ra was exploring the town a bit as she looked around as she saw Elina and Sigui talking with children as she saw Sigui comfort the children no doubt to inform them of how their good deed was seen and will one day be rewarded. "Ok first things first locate a mount then I can find a means for travel." She-Ra said as she began to walk torts the market area as she failed to notice the Octopus nearby observing her.

But as She-Ra passed Elina, Elina stopped going wide eyed as she looked to She-Ra seeing a resemblance to the phantom she saw with Annolette as Elina looked to her. "You silver haired woman with the red cape stop!" Elina called as She-Ra's body buzzed out as she really hoped she wasn't caught already. "Have we met before you seem oddly familiar somehow?" Elina asked as She-Ra looked to Elina and saw she wasn't caught.

"No I don't believe we have might I inquire who you are." She-Ra asked as Elina smiled.

"Well if you must know I am Elina Vance Captain of the Fang under the Queen's guidance." Elina said as She-Ra saw how arrogant and haughty she was being about her rank.

"I see well then it's a pleasure to meet you my name is She-Ra I am but a traveler and in many of the places I've been to I have been known as the Princess of Power and in some circles they have called me the most powerful woman on Gainos." She-Ra said as in the back of her mind Annelotte was mentally kicking herself.

'Princess of Power are you kidding me?! And seriously Strongest Woman on Gainos you don't need to draw attention to yourself like that you stupid cunt!" Annelotte scolded her new She-Ra persona in a chibi form as she needed to cover herself fast.

"Oh really did you come up with those titles yourself or are you just that cocky?" Elina asked as Annelotte needed a chance to cover herself and saw it.

"No I don't normally take titles such as those but people will be people in the end." She-Ra said as Annelotte was high fiving herself within at such a cleaver alibi.

"I see then, well She-Ra perhaps one day we may see if those words hold truth." Elina said as she took her leave to wait for Sigui to complete her time here.

"We shall see." She-Ra said as she began her search once more for a mount.

(With Adrian)

Adrian was walking through the town as he saw the shop in question as his enchanted map pointed him here as he looked upon the sign. "Well this looks like the place." Adrian said as he then entered the shop before taking out his detector and saw no one who can be what he hoped would be his masters of the Universe here. Plus the shop was pretty packed here as apparently it may be a bit popular as he began to walk to the front counter to see a boy there with a headband. "Sorry to bug you but you wouldn't happen to know if either Owen or Cattleya are available are you?" Adrian asked as he looked to the boy.

"Oh you mean my mom and dad. Well my mom went off to town to sell the wears but my dad should be in right now working on some projects in the back I can go get him if you want." the boy said as Adrian nodded.

"Yes please." Adrian said as this seemed pretty straight forward.

(In the forge)

A large man with big muscles, a similar headband to Rana and what looked like leather boxers was working on an old project as he hit the hammer against a heated blade almost finished with it. "Hey dad." Rana called as he looked to Owen. "There's a guy who wants to talk to you I think he might need his sword repaired." Rana said as Owen finished his work and smiled a bit.

"Alright Rana I'll go see him." Owen said as he finished the last touches on the sword.

(Later front end)

Adrian was waiting around as he checked his pocket for something that may have come with him from his world. All he found was lint, old paper, and a useless plastic coin he got from a bag of chips. He then began to spin said coin around as he tried to entertain himself a bit. "Hey kid aren't you a bit small to be a warrior?" Came a random voice as Adrian looked and saw two large guys there as they looked like a couple of punks.

"Uh yeah just starting out." Adrian said as the other laughed.

"Well you have a good taste in weapons but most of the men and woman here are intent on joining the army. Ever since Claudette took the throne the need for warriors who freelance have been on the decline so if you're going to be a warrior then try joining the army not many men can enter a good illegal fight and get major cash for it." The guy said as Adrian looked.

"Yeah I'll remember that advice." Adrian said as he turned around as his sword was then seen.

"That's a nice sword you got there seems a bit heavy for a little tyke like you." The man taunted as Adrian had seen enough movies to know where this was going.

"Well it's an inherited sword my father wielded it to fight off a horde of undead monsters before he and their leader squared off and was mortally wounded before I was born." Adrian said as he tried to calm this situation.

"Heh seems wasted on you brat." HE said as he tried to reach for the sword but Adrian saw this and grabbed the hand.

"No touchy." Adrian said as the men were about to attack before a new voice was heard.

"Would you gentlemen please step aside from him this young man here is a customer here so I would very much like to help him so if you are having a sort of dispute then, I must ask for you to take it outside." Owen said as Adrian looked to the man as he was thanking him for saving him from fighting two large thugs.

"Fine." The leader of the two said before, he and his friend stretch left no doubt to do whatever the cliché thugs would do.

"Now then how can I help you young man?" Owen asked as Adrian looked to him.

"Um The Sorceress asks for the debt owed to her by Owen the Dragon Slayer and Cattleya the Giant Slayer to be repaid now." Adrian said as Owen was wide eyed at this as he looked to either side and behind Adrian and saw no one was listening.

"Ok I have a question then who are the warriors who protect the light of the lost Land of Eternia?" Owen asked as Adrian remembered this.

"The Masters of the Universe protect Eternia." Adrian responded as he looked to Owen who nodded to Adrian's correct answer just now.

"Come with me it's kind of busy today but once my wife comes back we can discuss the favor the Sorceress wants to repay the old debt." Owen said as Adrian nodded.

"Alright come on Cringer." Adrian said as he and Cringer headed to the back room to wait for Cattleya to arrive.

(Back with She-Ra)

She-Ra arrived at what looked like a barn where some men were trying to calm or restrain a pure white horse with a red main who clearly did not want to be here as she ran over to a woman shocked by this. "What is happening here?" She-Ra asked as the woman looked.

"This Horse was just purchased from a breeder from a nearby town and he warned us this Horse was special and didn't just let anyone near it. We tried to bring it in but the horse refuses and attacked its very wild and hard to control and it won't remain be." The woman said as She-Ra then looked to the Horse.

"Let me try." She-Ra said as the woman tried to stop her but She-Ra ignored her as the men were all knocked down and the horse broke free. "Stop." She-Ra ordered as the Horse glared at She-Ra not liking being commanded till it saw her. The Horse was looking deep into She-Ra as She-Ra returned the glare as it was almost like the two were glaring deep into the others souls.

Soon She-Ra heard it as she looked to it. 'I am She-Ra please calm yourself these people mean you no harm.' She-Ra mentally said as this power it came instinctively to her somehow.

'They may not mean me harm but they mean to control and restrain me.' The Horse mentally replied as She-Ra looked. 'I do not wish to be made into another breeding horse nor do I wish to race for the amusement of these people I wish to be free to roam the plains and go where I see fit.' The Horse replied as She-Ra looked.

'Swift and free like the wind. Swift Wind.' She-Ra though as the Horse looked to her as he galloped a bit torts her.

'You are strange you are two people in one who are you Annelotte or She-Ra?' The Horse mentally questioned as She-Ra looked.

'I am both." She responded mentally as the Horse nodded.

'Swift Wing I like it a name worthy of me.' The Horse said before She-Ra looked away and put her hand out to it. Swift Wind walked up the hand smelling it before rubbing his head against it. 'Then you shall be the one who rides me into battle.' Swift Wind said as everyone was shocked how She-Ra did this.

"I know why this Horse doesn't listen. It doesn't like being contained it wishes to be free to roam the land going where the wind guides it. I know I cannot ask you all to release this horse but if I may I wish to try and bargain and pay off the gold you paid for this horse." She-Ra requested as everyone was surprised by this.

"Well we'll cut the price in half, its bonded to you so it won't be going to anyone other than you." The man said as he saw some Horses were born to be free.

"Very well then." She-Ra said taking her money pouch and paid what was needed for Swift Wind.

(Later with She-Ra sun set)

She-Ra was a bit away as she saw her sword glow a bit as Swift-Wind rubbed up to her sensing the sword. She-Ra then drew forth the sword as Annolette saw the horse knew something she didn't. She-Ra then held the sword forward where the crystal was facing Swift Wind while her hand rested against the flat side of her sword. Soon the gem glowed and released an energy to Swift Wind as the Horse neighed as armor formed around it as it was a deep magenta color as wings which had armor on the edges no doubt to protect them gave the horse the look of a Pegasus as the feathers were the colors belonging only to a bird of paradise.

'What did this sword do to me?' Swift Wind wondered looking to itself as She-Ra saw the saddle waiting for her. Swift Wind saw this and moved his wings as they were like second nature to him as She-Ra jumped onto Swift Winds back and saw the saddle was a perfect fit for her. "Come on we best find a place to rest for the night." She-Ra said as the two began to make their way to an inn as the Octopus looked and saw them moving around as from a building side a mound of magical energy followed her and saw the exchange here.

(Back with Adrian)

Adrian was in the kitchen area explaining what he needed as he looked to the couple as Cattleya had returned and when she did Adrian was looking at Cattleya as a massive woman with assets and a big strong guy like Owen to him made the perfect couple and with their past as warriors the perfect dream team here and Rana was the proof right here.

"We met the Sorceress when we were battling a Dragon. Owen and I were injured and came across Castle Grayskull by chance." Cattleya explained as she remembered it how the draw bridge lowered and the Sorceress brought them inside as she herself was nursing an infant. She nursed us back to health though she had infant child to look after and told us that she seeks no rewards but may seek our aid in the future and we agreed to that." Cattleya said as the Power Sword in its sheath was leaning against the wall nearby.

"Well the Sorceress told me I had a great fate in store for me and sent me to you two to forge me some armor and gear if able." Adrian requested as he looked to the two. She believes your blacksmith skill is the best and will only rely on your skills and no other." Adrian said as Owen then crossed his arms and sighed as he always repays a debt no matter what.

"Any design you have in mind." Owen asked as Adrian then smiled and reached into his traveling pack and took out some parchment with sketches and showed them to Owen. "Hmm yes these are workable though they will require some minor changes for functionality purposes but I can have these forged in no time." Owen said as he smiled. "But if I am to forge these then for the Sorceress favor I will make sure these are the best one can ask for." Owen said as he smiled. "Plus it is nice to see her young son all grown up anyway." Owen said while getting up as he and Cattleya smiled as Adrian was wide eyed but before he could ask the two took their leave.

"We'll begin the smiting in the morning for now please stay here until it is down." Owen said as Adrian nodded to them as he got some housing for the time it will take to forge his new gear.

(Scene Break with She-Ra the next Morning)

She-Ra had heard at the tavern of monsters and sick kids in the village as well as a lot of rumors here and there. She heard of how monsters have been oddly getting a bit violent as of late as if something had awoken in them with the recent changes to the world. Annelotte heard it as she knew this wasn't a good thing but if given the chance she can try fighting them to grow accustomed to this body as she did spend some time training with it to get her muscle's and nerves accustomed to this form. Of course she also knew she can change back at any time she wished but she needed to control this power before she changes back to her original state.

But most of all she heard of a Witch in this village who could perform magic but apparently she wasn't well liked and it was claimed she was a vile monster in the guise of a sweet little girl. She-Ra assumed this girl was good as some children claimed she healed them right up of any injuries but witchcraft is very rarely looked to with a good light but she would need both sides of the story before she did anything. Though one thing was for certain she tend to hang around a middle aged man with an odd hat or at the church in the flower fields tending to said flowers like they were a life line for her.

Right now She-Ra dismounted Swift Wing as she looked to the horse with a stern look. "Stay here." She said as she began to make her way in as she did the Octopus followed close behind as she wished to speak with Sigui about what she had bothered her thoughts for some time now.

(Inside the Church)

"Could the next person please come in?" A Nun requested as She-Ra walked in after removing her cape as she looked to the nun before the two bowed to each other.

'Ok simple enough asked Sigui for advice on how to stop all the chaos and suffering in the land after all the travels I've been on.' Annelotte thought from within She-Ra as the two would seek this advice from Sigui herself. She-Ra then entered what looked like a confessional in a church as she sat down and saw Sigui in front of her behind the vale like fence which was common here in a church such as this.

She-Ra enters the confession booth as she saw Sigui through the screen window, as she soon took a seat, Sigui asked, "And what's bothering you today?"

She-Ra took a breath before she started saying, "Truthfully, I am uncertain of what I'm supposed to do in life."

Sigui open her eyes as it seem this one could a bit different to understand as she asked, "Is it possible to give me more detail?"

She-Ra told what Annelotte as thought of, and while she was doing this, the Octopus from before has sneak in and sneak about to find She-Ra and didn't know which booth she was in.

After She-Ra told Sigui Annelotte thought, Sigui said to her, "I see. Tell me if I understand you correctly? You wanted to get revenge on someone, but now you have travel around the world, you're thinking has change."

"Yes," She-Ra said to Sigui as she went on saying, "There are many people on this continent who are suffering, I was wondering what I can do to save everyone and truly make this world a better place?"

Sigui soon smile as she have an idea of what She-Ra is talking about as she says, "I believe I have your answer. You should try prayer."

"Prayer?" She-Ra said as the octopus found She-Ra as it was about to climb up on her, as Sigui said, "That's correct. Praying is the way to salvation for everyone. It is the most important. If everyone offered prays to the lord, then happiness will come to all of them."

Sigui stood up as she lift up her skirt as She-Ra is surprise by this and what going to happen next as she saw Sigui's underwear glowing.

She-Ra gasp with the octopus saw the light as well and change targets, with She-Ra asked, "What is that?"

"It's the holy pose called worship. Give everything to the lord, the lord is everything, the lord is absolute," Sigui said as the glowing has died down.

She-Ra close her eyes as it seem something was disagreeable about this as she said, "You're saying I should stop thinking about myself."

Sigui eyes widen by this as She-Ra went on saying, "I believe that prayer is essential, but I can't leave everything god hands."

Sigui got angry as she was just reminded of what He-man said to her at Grayskull as his word still echo in her head.

"God maybe almighty, but he cannot help everyone."

Sigui cannot help but feel anger at this as this challenge her belief and all that she has learn, and She-Ra has brought this up once again, and she went on saying, "There are something only we can do."

"That's nothing more than pure arrogance. There's a limit to mere humans we cannot accomplish everything," Sigui said as Annelotte personality came out more as a ghostly image is shown to the side of She-Ra as she says, "And that what haunt me."

Sigui is once again surprise by her words, and there are only so few that can do that with words, and one of them is He-man.

Suddenly she felt something on her legs as she look down and saw an octopus climbing up her leg as she says, "What are you trying to do here?"

She-Ra is taken by surprise by Sigui reply by as the holy woman stood up as she reach for her weapon as she says, "How despicable. While we were talking, you were secretly scheming."

Sigui slam her weapon almost hitting the octopus as it got out of the way in time but got hit by Sigui's holy power which hurt it as it came out of the confession booth smoking, with She-Ra put her hands in front of her eyes and said, "I've haven't done a thing, just hold on."

Sigui calm her power and had a calm look on her face but inside she was raging in anger as she says, "I understand. It seems you me that you are in need of an inquisition. Fight me!"

She-Ra saw this was getting bad as battle instincts she did now know she have forced her into action as she got up and got ready.

(The Village)

"Big News! Big News! The Inquisitor is going to fight a beautiful silver haired warrior woman with a Pegasus mount will be fighting behind the church!" Someone called as a girl saw them man called this out as she was wearing a cloak and holding a staff with two crystals on either side of it. "Listen up this is really big news!" The man called as everyone began making their way to the sight even the girl but her reason was different then there's theirs a small bed of Flowers there she couldn't let those plants be caught in the crossfire of this fight.

(At the back of the Church)

"This is great! We get to see the fight up close!" A man called as he and the woman from the illegal fight saw this happen.

"The famed inquisitor against a beautiful warrior from parts unknown. Hell the warrior looks like she could be a princess! Man you couldn't pick two better fighters if she managed to tame that Pegasus nearby her." Another called out as the fight was about to begin.

(With She-Ra/Annelotte vs Sigui)

'Way to go we just screwed up.' Annelotte in her chibi form inside the mind of her She-Ra body scolded. 'Wait why am, I even referring to myself as we uh being She-Ra may be harder than I thought.' Annelotte called as this may be the best chance to help grow accustomed to her new form faster through combat.

"We have no reason to fight this is pointless." She-Ra said as she looked to Sigui trying to calm things down as Swift Wind saw this take place.

"Based on the results of this fight I will know if you're a heretic." Sigui snapped as before drawing forth her cross staff which was like a halberd quite a bit. "Now on guard!" Sigui called before charging torts She-Ra forcing her to draw her sword and block it as the swords gem glowed creating a burst of energy as the two forces behind their weapons clashed knocking the two back a bit. Sigui then capsized on this and charged forward and the two clashed blades as She-Ra was clearly holding back not out of arrogance but more as if she had not grown accustomed to her power. This was Sigui's edge in this fight as she had just challenged a novice here.

'She's strong.' Annelotte thought knowing she had to figure her power out fast before she ends up hurting and possibly killing Sigui out of desperation.

(With Veena)

Veena saw the fight as she saw Sigui already figured out Annelotte hasn't grown used to her new power and form yet. "She-Ra!" Veena called through her magic.

(With She-Ra vs Sigui)

She-Ra heard Veena as she blocked attack after attack from Sigui trying not to hurt the nun by accident. "You must believe in your power and let it guide you don't fear the power embrace it and it will work with you as an ally." Veena said through her magic as Annelotte and She-Ra though the same person knew their two forms had their advantages and draw backs.

'Then I should use this fight to learn my limits.' She-Ra thought as she decided to take Veena's advice here.

(With the hidden Crowd)

"This is it, place your bets." The man said with the strange hat as he took their coins for his little gambling enterprise here.

"Come on win for me!" Came the voice of one of the guys.

"Make me some cash ok!" The other gambler said as the sleazy looking man smirked as the two ran.

"And thank you." He said as his tone showed he may be up to something dishonest in this fight here.

(Back with She-Ra vs Sigui)

Sigui jumped into the air and send some fire balls at She-Ra and slash them away but didn't relies what she did, as the fire balls made a ring of fire around her as it started to destroy some of her armor but it still keep mostly together.

"Not even a shred of doubt," Sigui said as she came through the fire, but as she did, She-Ra slash her sword around as it disperse the flame and smack Sigui back, taking her by surprise as she said, "What?"

She-Ra stood ready for what next as Sigui look at her closely, and feel the power surrounding her and it reminder more and more of He-man, even She-Ra strength is something to say as well as Sigui thought are, 'Where did her power come from, as I know they are not of god?'

(In the hidden crowd)

The women from the illegal fight were there as well watching the whole thing as the blonde woman with a star on her cheek with a dark skin girl and small one too as the blonde woman says, "That silver hair girl is strong."

"You think the inquisitor has meet her match?" the dark skin girl said as the brown cloak girl with the crystal staff watch from the area as the women.

(Back to the fight)

Sigui look at She-Ra and asked of her, "What is that power you use, who are you? Only one have escape my flame like that."

She-Ra looks at Sigui as it seem she now asking who she is, as She-Ra answer her in the most truthful answer there is as she says, "I am She-Ra, Princess of Power and most powerful woman in Gainos. My power I was given by Veena of Grayskull."

At the mention of Veena and Grayskull, Sigui went crazy as her hand grip her cross staff greatly as she said, "Grayskull… Veena!"

She-Ra is surprise by Sigui reaction at the name of the Sorceress as did everyone else as a bust of power came forth from Sigui as she says, "You are a heretic. Your power are not of god, so I will judge you and found you guilty!"

Purple flame came forth from Sigui cross staff as she charged at She-Ra as she says, "For that I punish you by burning you to death!"

Sigui send more fire balls at She-Ra as the princess of Power slash them away as the grass catching flame and turning the grass area into a mini wasteland area.

(Back In the crowd)

The woman In the brown cloak watch the fight turn into a death match by Sigui as she watch the fire dance, as they were getting close to a patch of powers the woman clinch her teeth a bit.

(Back at the fight)

She-Ra defended herself as she could as Swift Wind back away as the fight is getting too hot to stand near it as it neigh to this catching She-Ra attention as it seem other people that are behind cover are almost getting hit by the flames themselves.

She-Ra swing her sword all around her to blow out the flames in a whirl wind made by her, as Sigui grit her teeth as it seem her fire wasn't getting close as she summon forth flame to her weapon against and swing it as the flame flew and form a fire bird.

She-Ra stood guard as she saw the fire bird coming at her, as she raise her sword above her head, and slash down to cut it down, as the bird was destroy, bit of flame keep going and hit the bed of flower catching some of them aflame as the cloak woman in the crown grip her hand tightly on her staff as she ran out there as the other woman said, "Hey wait!"

Sigui twirl her weapon around as she charged at She-Ra, as the strongest woman stood her ground and prepared for what next, Sigui stop just a few feet from her, and pointed her cross staff at She-Ra and unleashed a powerful holy blast.

But at the last moment the brown cloak woman ran in front of Sigui as her eyes widen as her attack is in progress and no way for her to stop it as the cloak woman swing her staff up hitting Sigui's cross staff as the holy attack went off.

Everyone cover their eyes as the light from the attack shine brightly, they didn't know what was happening, and even the people behind cover fell back as they were too close to the blast radius.

The light vanish and dust fill the air, as everyone peek over from their cover to see what happen, as they waited for the dust to clear.

As it did, standing between She-Ra and Sigui, was a brown hair woman, with tan skin, and a mole under her left eye, as the woman cloak was destroy it seem but the rest of her clothing was fine as she seem to be a mix of a fighter and mage caster. (Amber from RWBY with her huntress outfit modified to fit the Queens Blade setting.)

The woman has a white, short sleeve shirt with a leather breastplate over it with bronze shoulder pads, leather arm guard; brown leather leggings that went to her thigh making them more like socks or stalking's with bronze boots over them, a jade pin with feathers on her breastplate, and what left of her cloak make it look like a cap, and the crystal on her staff with it also extended making it look like a wizard staff. She had a cloth on her crotch area to give off more of a magic using motif and it looked like her outfit also left little to the imagination but it left less the Tomoe's in Hinomoto but more than any other female on Gainos as the cloth was also at her rear which shoed she had a thong under it.

Sigui held out her cross staff as she pointed at the new person that redirect her attack as she asked, "Who are you and why have you disrupted my delivering punishment upon this heretic?"

"I am Amber Autumn, and you are destroying everything around you!" Amber said as she pointed to everything around her as Sigui had turn the entire glass area into a charred land and soon Amber points to the flowers and said, "And the flower I have planted for the children. You call yourself a follower of god when you destroy everything around you that he help created."

When people came around and saw the woman as one man look to her and said, "Hey it's her. It's the woman that lives in the woods."

"It's the forest witch!" A woman said soon enough the people around started to yell out saying.

"It's the witch! The inquisitor can kill her."

"Burn the witch!"

"Get out of here you good for nothing witch!"

She-Ra look around at the people that came forth and were calling out for blood, as Amber look at all of them as she said to them, "I'm not a witch!"

No one is listening as Sigui hear the angry voices of the people around her as she look to her and said, "So you the rumor witch of this village then. Very well I will judge you as well, and for interrupting my delivering punishment upon the heretic, I find you guilty and you will burn as well!"

She soon Sigui change her target as she went after Amber as the their staff collide with each other, Amber block it before pushing her off and said, "I'm not a witch! I never practices in any sort of black magic!"

"Then you will take your judgement," Sigui said a she went on attacking as it seem rage just fills Sigui mind, it didn't matter who got in her way, if they did, she would burn them, end of story.

She-Ra looks at the flowers that amber mention before as she saw the beautiful arrangement of them, how colorful, even where she stood she smells a lovely sent before it turn to burnt, as She-Ra eyes lay her eyes on where Sigui fire has touch them, even the fire is out, that charred spot is all that remain of the ones that were destroy.

Amber block and deflect Sigui's attacks, as the inquisitor leap back and throw fire balls at her, Amber is hating the fire already as she swing her staff around her, and the fire never gotten close, as they stop in mid-air before a strong wind blow them out like a lit candle.

Amber summoned up more winds as she controlled them and tried to keep the fire away from the flower bed as Sigui seemed to have gone off the deep end. She-Ra saw she was inexperienced like her but as she looked closely she saw that there was no form of darkness or evil taint upon her as it was odd but then figured the magic from She-Ra was the reason she didn't see it because in Annelotte's eyes through She-Ra there was no evil on Amber what so ever.

Sigui then prepared another attack as Amber flew with the winds but Sigui then used the Holy Fires to form with the wind as Amber was shocked before she jumped down from her wind but it was a trap as the fires formed below as Amber then felt her clothing and skin burn as she cried out in pain as her clothing was being burned in the flames.

"No!" She-Ra called before she jumped forward and cut through the fire disrupting it with her sword and caught Amber before putting the fire out as luckily she wasn't hurt too bad.

"The flowers..." Amber said as it was evident she wasn't a fighter as she reached for them as She-Ra got up as she saw the flower bed was burnt more than before as She-Ra saw Amber was risking her life for a small bed of flowers.

'That's... not right.' Annelotte thought as she stood up and glared at Sigui as She-Ra.

"This girl is innocent." She-Ra said as she stood up as energy began to form around her. "This girl is innocent and you judge her without hearing her side of the story." She-Ra glared as she looked to Sigui before glaring to the hidden crowd as she can see it the one responsible for why this girl is hated. "Her power isn't evil it didn't hail from evil intent." She-Ra glared as she looked back to Sigui. "But you small minded beliefs won't let you see that." She-Ra glared as the energy formed around her as she held the Power Sword at the ready.

"I see then show me your proof then with your blade!" Sigui called forth as she then created another phoenix attack like with He-Man but when the fire hit She-Ra she didn't flinch nor did she back down as she waited within the flames unafraid and braving on through even as her clothing was being burned by the fire. Sigui then charged into the fires and found She-Ra was waiting as the time was now as the Princess of Power blocked the attack as the attacks met and created a concussive blast which created a small crater around them as the ground caved in for said crater.

"Your belief in God is great." She-Ra said as she saw the power but hers was taking it head on as Sigui was shocked to see She-Ra wasn't struggling. "And I will not deny God can do incredible things but we as humans were given free will through the first man and woman and it's us that as humans we walk our own paths even if we are uncertain of the end of those paths." She-Ra said before their power caused an explosion as She-Ra though injured jumped back in a backflip and landed on the ground breaking it as Sigui was uninjured but saw She-Ra wasn't faltering.

"I see you are strong maybe a close rival to He-Man. But you still have time swear that God is absolute and I shall forgive you in his name." Sigui said as She-Ra then smiled a bit.

"God's power may be absolute and God may has given us a path but I have heard his plan is always a mystery and in turn we as humans must figure it out for ourselves." She-Ra said as she lowered her sword a bit. "But I cannot stand for God if I am unable to stand for myself first. I will follow my own path!" She-Ra yelled out as her red cape blew in the wind as Amber saw this play out before She-Ra took a battle stance with her cape looking similar to a heroic princess ready to face a foe with the odds against her.

"Very well then I shall pass my judgment upon you. I pronounce you guilty and I sentence you to be burned alive." Sigui roared out she raised her weapon skyward as flames began to form upon it.

"Then come and try!" She-Ra yelled as she looked upon Sigui. "But know you will fail!" She-Ra roared out as she was ready to finish the fight here and now.

Sigui has gather a great amount of her strength for this one attack that will hit both She-Ra and Amber in hope to burn them both in one blow.

"Prepared yourself!" Sigui said as the flame has finally gather and became a huge phoenix as she said one more as she says, "Now!"

She-Ra charged at Sigui than standing and taking the attack as she confidence in her own abilities now and she didn't want to risk hurting Amber and the flowers if she stood still, as she was in Sigui face in just a second as Sigui is taken surprise by this as she said while jumping back, "What?!"

Sigui sent the attack at She-Ra as she was too close and at range like that she didn't want her to get near as she send it at her as She-Ra cut through with ease as she using her power to do so as Sigui landed and said, "She cut the holy flame with her blade. Just like him."

She-Ra rush pass Sigui as she swing her cross staff but missed as She-Ra stood in front of Sigui as she says, "The only thing now is what I can! Heya!"

She-Ra thrusting her sword all around Sigui, as the holy woman try to block the attack as best she could but she could not keep up.

As the warrior women watch in amazement as they could not believe what they were seeing as they knew She-Ra was powerful, but so is Sigui, or so they thought as Sigui blinked and she got hit the full force of She-Ra's attack.

She-Ra stops as Sigui step back before dropping down as her close exploded in rags as it seem she was beaten and She-Ra was about to one more attack for good measure, until the octopus from before did a sneak attack on her as it latch up onto her crotch area as she drop down in the dirt.

Amber eyes widen to what she saw as she saw the octopus getting in the way of the fight, that perverted creature was feeling up She-Ra as it move its tentacles throughout her body, with Sigui recover a bit of her strength she saw what was happen as she give a light blush to it as she saw the octopus feeling up She-Ra with her saying, "Wait, stop no!"

(Veena)

Veena has been watching She-Ra's progress and saw she was doing well, even found her strength soon after when Amber was hurt.

When she saw the octopus latch onto her, it disgust her as the only thing she hate more than that creature was her son's roommate and they were both perverted as she speak out to talk to She-Ra as she says, "She-Ra focus, and get that creature off of you!"

(Back at the fight)

Sigui recovers as she put her hands together and say a simple prayer as she says, "Dear lord, I thank you for your protection. I offer you this prayer."

Sigui charge up her attack once more as Amber saw what Sigui was about to do as she was about to strike at She-Ra when her guard is down due to a perverted octopus as she rush out to protect her as she yells out, "NO!"

Sigui went on through as she jumps into the air not even caring if she naked as she said when she was about to launch her attack at them as she says, "I hear by punish the heretic and the witch!"

As the attack was sent at them, She-Ra scream out as the octopus was soon touching her woman hood but went no further as a light from She-Ra came forth as the light surrounds both her and amber, Sigui is surprise by this as well as she saw She-Ra was doing a pose as she said, "But that's…

(Veena)

Veena is surprise to see what She-Ra is doing as she never thought a choice warrior of the power sword came do such a thing as Veena know what the pose was as she learn it was only of the most powerful holy pose that was almost impossible to master as she says, "Holy pose: Fate!"

(Back at the fight)

The light shine brighter as She-Ra sword and Annelotte amulet shine as well as it the holy energy that came from She-Ra created a dome around both her and Amber, and blow away the phoenix.

The octopus let go and went flying as the only thing that was hurt by the holy pose was it.

She-Ra stood back up as she was free at last from the octopus and look around for Sigui, as amber look at her in amazement, she could not believe what she just witness.

Sigui came back down as both women look to her as she started to walk over, but keep her weapon lowered, as she walk pass them.

She soon stop when she was behind She-Ra as Sigui was silent as it seem her belief was challenge and she was defeated, as she used up much of her energy in this fight, as she started to say, "I was wrong."

Amber and She-Ra look to her as Sigui went on saying, "You fought what you believe and won. My judgment against you and her is no more."

Amber blink as people could not believe what they were hearing as She-Ra smile as she give a nod and said, "Good."

"Tell me, what is your full title?" Sigui asked her as She-Ra blink as she remember what Veena warn her about and say to keep She-Ra and Annelotte separate beings as she said, "I am She-Ra, Princess of Power, most powerful woman in Gainos, Defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull, and a close friend to the Kreutz Knights."

Sigui nodded as she understood and soon she walking off as Amber and She-Ra watch her go, until a woman rushing out crying as she yells out, "Someone, please help!"

Sigui turns to the woman as she asked as she is concern of what happen, "What is the matter?"

"My child, Leo. He was… he was…" The woman said but could not finish as tear are in her eyes as Amber eyes widen as it seem she knew the child as she pick up her staff and summon the wing to help her rush to the child not even caring if she clothing is mostly gone.

She-Ra saw where Amber is heading off too as she follow behind as she rush to Swift Wind, and rode off behind amber as Sigui soon follow as well to know what is happening as it seem that was in the direction where the crying woman came from.

(At the scene)

As a small crowd of people gather around as they held their children back as they saw in front of them a young boy who skin was pale and was breathing shallowly.

"Is he going to be alright?" A child asked as the father to that child pulls them in and said, "Don't look."

Amber, Sigui, and She-Ra arrived as they saw the crowd and eased their way through as Quick Wing could sense it. 'That child is not long for this world.' Quick Wing said as Annelotte was shocked by this.

"Pardon me let me see him." Amber said as she squeezed her way through as Sigui wondered what she would do.

"Stay away!" A prejudice villager called out but She-Ra held her sword protectively saying 'touch her and see what happens to you.'

Amber walked over to the pale child as she saw he was very sick. "Was he near anything recently in the forest perhaps or close to any odd plants?" Amber asked as the parents looked.

"Well this all started after he went to the forest to play and when he came back he was complaining he was stung or bit by something." The parents said as Amber looked.

"Did he have a description?" Amber asked as she was sounded like a doctor of sorts.

"Well he said he didn't see it but there was this plant moving about and it looked like it was about to sprout when he got bit." The parents said as Amber was wide eyed.

"Oh no he was close to a highly poisonous plant. It's a very rare breed and normally its very gentle and when fully grown has healing properties but that's only if it's undisturbed as it grows because until it reaches full maturity it's a very deadly poison to animal or humans, it even affects elves." Amber said as she had meant to go to that plant. "It has a natural defense when anything tries to disturb it as it reaches maturity he must have disturbed it causing it to shoot the poison at him." Amber explained as people saw the boy may be a victim of pure chance and accident.

"C-can you help him?" The mother asked as Amber looked unsure.

"If it was recent I could but at this stage I'm... unsure." Amber said as she began to blush a bit as she knew of a way. "A holy pose of mine may work... but." Amber blushed as she seemed shy about it as she always felt those Holy poses were lewd in many aspects.

"Wait you know Holy Poses?" Sigui asked as she looked to Amber.

"Y-yes I'm just a novice at it though but the woman who showed me how to do them said I was very gifted for these and that my power made the Poses stronger somehow." The woman said as Sigui has very shocked by this as only Nuns who had gone through high levels of training can perform such feats but she saw Amber was very shy about them.

She-Ra saw this as she saw Amber needed some 'privacy,' to perform said Holy Pose no doubt finding them lewd which may be why she was called a witch at one point or another. "Sigui can you help me clear this room." She-Ra said as she saw that Amber didn't want to do the Holy Pose with people watching her or seeing her do said poses.

Sigui saw this as she nodded knowing Amber may be this boy's last hope to survive this ordeal he is going through right now. "Very well." Sigui said as she turned to the people. "Clear this place at once by order of the High Inquisitor." Sigui ordered with a stern voice as she was still top naked but everyone agreed and vacated the room leaving the three ladies (four if you count Annelotte within She-Ra) and the sick and dying boy.

She-Ra close the window and Sigui close the door as Amber rub up and down on her staff as she wiggle her butt in front of the small boy up and down on her staff as she try her best and focus as she give a small prayer as she whisper, "Please, give me strength to do this."

As she keep going blue energy came forth with a bit of green energy as Amber moan out as her entire being started to glow, the energy spread out onto the boy as Amber keep going as she says, "Holy pose: Healing.

A dark aura surround the boy, but the marks from the poisonous planet started to fade, and the boy skin started to turn back to a normal color, as Sigui watch as Amber does the holy pose and Sigui never seen such power as she knows this pose and does it a lot to heal the wounded and the sick, but at a slower rate, but Amber, she was about to heal the boy in the matter of seconds.

Amber keep going as she moan very loudly, the mix of energies over took the dark aura around the boy started as it started to vanish, as the boy was breathing normal and didn't look in pain anymore as Amber stop kneel down as she held her staff to the side of her and took a few breath as it was both tiring and nerving for her.

Sigui had a look in her eyes as she saw what Amber and healed the boy, even better than she could ever do. She may have train herself to learn and master these poses but it seem she herself has a long way to go to truly understand things, of herself… and others as well, and maybe… be more open minded to things.

Sigui offer a hand to Amber as the woman is surprise by this as she look up at the holy woman as she said to her, "You power… is truly is a gift from god."

Amber was a bit hesitated as she grab Sigui hand, as the holy woman help her up on her feet as she says, "Thanks… a gift from god or of nature… but I do use it to help others the best I can."

Sigui nodded as she understands as she says, "Then don't faulted in what you believe in, either in god or in yourself."

Amber had a blank look before it turn into a smile as she give a nod, and with that, She-Ra smile as she watch the whole thing as it seem a whole new story is beginning here. "But you are untrained in this art clearly you have a gift for it and someone should show you how to utilize it to the best of your abilities." Sigui said as in her way she was offering Amber here a chance to help even more people then she thought as it was a new story for her and she only had once answer to give here.

(Later)

She-Ra was on Quick wind as Amber stood before her and said to her, "I thank you for helping from before, and I hope to see you again."

"Same here, although it may be hard to do so as I could be anywhere where I am needed most… but if we do run into each other in some way or form… I hope we can be good friends," She-Ra said speaking out Annelotte thoughts, as she wanted to be Amber friend as herself.

Amber didn't understand what she meant but give a nod and said, "Have a safe journey as I hope the wind will guild you to where you need to go."

She-Ra bow her head and said, "Thank you, and farewell."

She-Ra tap her foot on Quick Wind, as the Pegasus neighs before riding off on the road ahead as Amber watch her go as she soon fly into the air and out of site behind the trees.

Amber soon walks away, as she needed to meet with Sigui and take care of this town's only problem that she has the pleasure the meet.

(Later in town)

The sun was setting, as men were running around looking for the guy they gave their money too as one said to the other, "You found him?"

"No, he isn't here," The other guy reply back as the first guy said, "Where did that bastard run off too?"

"No one won the bet, and he ran off with our money. Oh I got something special when I find him!" The 2nd guy said as the two men ran off to find the Gambling man, as it seem he was hiding under the bridge the two men were on just a moment ago.

The guy stood low under the bridge as he says, "Are you kidding? I'm not giving any money that I earn."

A Strong wing blow by as the sound of a staff breaking the ground, the guy jump and turn to see Sigui with amber side her with both of their clothing fix up as Sigui said, "For you to take bet on the outcome of a holy trial is unfathomable. What you're doing is blasphemy."

"It's also wrong for taking people money and setting up illegal fights, as well rig it with that pet of yours!" Amber said meaning to the octopus that is most likely sushi already.

The guy held up his arms and said, "Wait... I just… it wasn't"

"Most of all you made everyone here believe this girl a witch simply because she wouldn't aid you in making more money or act as a toy bride for you to warm you're bed!" Sigui accused as she had her staff ready. The guy didn't know what to say next as he knew he was caught red handed as Sigui point out her staff at him and said, "For your crime against the Church and with your slanderous words against my protégé I find you guilty."

The sound that are hear is the guy screaming out cover by the sound of wind blowing a fire burning hot.

(Little later)

The betting man was in the middle of town square in a pillory with cuts and burns on his body, as many man and the women, including the warrior women were throwing tomato's at the guy as his punishment was getting the crap beat out of him by Amber and Sigui, while also spending he next week stuck in that pillory by the people that the guy stolen money from.

As everyone was laughing and having a good time with it and made a game out of it, as it was a two person game and first one to hit his face wins.

Sigui and Amber stood by as they watch this as Amber asked, "So why did you punish him like this? Aren't you one to burn the guilty?"

Sigui look down at this and said, "At first, but I am low on strength to do so… as well someone told me something I should have taken to heart and let the people decide, I guess he was right about this as it seem like a more fitting punishment."

Amber nodded as she look to Sigui and asked her, "So what will we do now, Sigui?"

Sigui turns around and said before she walk off with Amber close behind her, "Head back to the capital for the time and head out on a new mission, while aiding in your training, what of you having second thoughts?"

Amber thought of what she would be doing, as she been in this town for a long time and never go out of reach from it as she give a good long thought about it as she says, "I'll go with you, so I can see different thing you and the world can offer to help improve my power… and help people when its needed, if there one She-Ra has taught me... is by helping others is important to do as well to find my own path. And I feel this is my path."

Sigui look to the wind maiden as she give a soft smile as she says, "Then come along for God has blessed you on this path with your first step."

Sigui walks away as Amber stay and watch the betting man's punishment keep getting carry out as one guy at a stand as he yell out, "Fresh cooked octopus! Get it while it's hot!"

(She-Ra/Annelotte)

She-Ra is gone for now with Annelotte back as she was before, riding on her new allied mount, Quick wind who was now back into a Horse form but with a new saddle on his back.

As she ride down the road to find a place to rest for the night before the sun went down fully, as she was told by Veena where she need to head off to maybe catch up to He-Man, and help him on his journey, as they will need to help each other, if they are going to dethrone the Queen of Gainos, then they need as much power as they can get on their side with other allies and friends to help them out.

Annelotte look up to the orange sky as she asked herself, "I wonder what this He-man is like, at least the person he is? He has to be strong himself, maybe brave."

'Whoever this he-man you speak of is, I do not know myself, but he could surprise you in way you never thought of," Quick Wind said to Annelotte through their link as the princess of power title her head a bit and said, "I wouldn't know how he could, but if he can… maybe it can be fun."

(The next day, Adrian)

Adrian was in the front area of Owen and Cattleya's home as he was helping Owen chop some wood up as it seem they need a lot to help keep the fire in their black smith furnace burning, as Adrian agree to help the marry couple out a bit, as it would have been him waiting around for his armor to be finish while he does nothing… he doesn't do nothing for something, and they agree and would pay him in a bit of gold and some other equipment they can give out to him to use.

He help sweep the shop up a bit, organize the weapons better than have different weapons scatter about and be organize about stuff, even tell to them have set prices on them with Rana help, and also helping to gather fire wood.

Adrian set up a piece of wood with Owen chopping it with Rana gathering them as well and put them in a pile by the blacksmith house as Owen said, "It great to have you helping us. If you ever need work, you can stay here for a while and help around the shop."

"Sound like a good offer, but I have a lot of work ahead of me already," Adrian said as he put down another piece of wood in front of Owen as the large man nodded as he understand him, and knows something as well.

"Well if you do, I guess you know to find this when your off somewhere else," Owen said as he chop the wood before he said, "That should be enough wood for now."

Adrian nodded as eh help pick up the few pieces of fire wood Rana could pick up, With Adrian walking around Cringer, as the green tiger was licking to clean himself before Adrian said, "Come on Cringer, and stop licking yourself. You'll get a hair ball."

Cringer saw this and got up before he followed after Adrian as Rana walked next to Cringer as the Tiger looked nervous about this. "So how did you get that particular sword anyway I look at it and the craftsmanship is solid in fact if a Dwarf finds you with it they'd all but be begging you for a closer look." Owen said as Adrian sweat drop.

"Don't remind me." He said as on the way to this shop Adrian had to fight off Dwarves with a stick as he came closer. "Anyway I inherited it my old man used it to fight against an entire army of monsters where he was mortally wounded and died. My great-great grandfather did the same thing but against a demon and its army." Adrian said as he looked to his Power Sword on his back." Adrian said using the story of King Grayskull's end to his advantage from the old show in 2002.

"Hmm that's interesting." Owen said as he honestly found it a bit skeptical but hey an inherited sword just proves his family trusted Adrian to wield it and hopefully not fall in battle like his father before him.

The group soon arrived back at the shop as Adrian took the wood to the back as Cringer followed as did Rana and Owen. Once they were done there Owen smiled to the trio as he had some stuff to do. "I'll leave you all to it I got to man the shop." Owen said as Adrian understood there.

(Later inside the shop)

It was Owen's turn for shop duty as sometimes he swears they should hire more workers to help here but then they would have to show those people how to forge and repair weapons if neither he nor Cattleya were available. Of course he won't deny his own wife has been feeling guilty ever since Claudette took the throne. That guilt originated when Claudette began a reign of tyranny and needless to say she felt if it wasn't for her aiding Claudette by repairing her sword maybe Leina would be the Queen instead. But the problem is that Leina had vanished and hasn't been seen since. As far as everyone knew only Leina had the power to beat Claudette since she had done it before as Owen swore it wasn't Leina who lost their second fight that day during the Queens Blade tournament.

But what can he do he already risked it all against Aldra and suffered for it so he won't make the same mistake again. Cattleya was currently working on the gear as he manned the shop as the two added their own gifts to it and even used Fire Stones to help forge it. Best part for them was that they were even adding the same metal that was used in Maria and Claudette's sword but adding the Steel Mountain Ore they had acquired a while back.

Soon though his musings were cut short as the shop door opened and from it were soldiers of the Queens as he then sighed to himself. He could normally kick their asses if they got out of hand but some people tried that before and had suffered for it with their stores and livelihoods ruined as the result. So for now he would have to play nice until they end up slipping up somehow as he knew they were here to acquisition weapons for the Queens Army.

"Hello how can I help soldiers from the army today?" Owen asked playing the nice guy but he kept his hand calm less they start twitching for his old Dragon Slayer Weapon.

"It's simply business I can assure you we are acquisitioning weapons for the army and since you're the best black smith in this village your weapons are being taken, also we will need our own weapons and armor repaired by tomorrow I'm sure you can handle that right." He said as they were already taking the weapons they would need and dropping off their practically destroyed weapons and armor to the ground showing they might have caused it themselves to spite him as some of the damages looked new and fresh.

Meanwhile Adrian who had finished stacking up the fire wood saw what was going on and hid in the shadows as Cringer ran off due to the commotion to hide like the coward he was famous for being until becoming Battlecat by He-Man's power infusion from his own power sword. "This doesn't look like an acquisition and looks more like a robbery through abuse of power." Adrian said silently as Cringer hid in the corner nearby that Adrian can see the green tiger shaking like a leaf.

"Why can't you act like a guard dog or a fearsome tiger like you're supposed to be?" Adrian said look back at the scene and watch carefully and figure out if he-man could be needed or he can scare them as most of them seem to be unarmed other than maybe a few hidden daggers which he hope they don't have.

Owen raise his hand as he told the female soldiers, "I'm very sorry to say but the store is pretty busy and we can't make all these repairs by tomorrow, and I cannot give away our weapon ether. We're a weapon and armor making business and that mean you'll have to pay for them or leave."

The lady soldiers that he was talking too raise an eyebrow as she says, "Is that so?"

The soldier pull out a dagger weapon that seem to be in good shape as she says, "Well then we're out counter offer… you give up your weapon… and we don't execute you like the command criminal. What do you say?"

Owen stood strong and remain calm as he saw the dagger as he was skill enough to avoid it and disarmed her.

Before he could say anything Adrian voice ran out saying, "I don't know about him, but I know I would say. Take your business elsewhere."

The lady soldiers look to him as the one near to Owen said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a number of things the helper, the organizer, the sweeper, the wood gatherer, and also the garbage man, as I'm not afraid to take out trash, meaning you," Adrian said as he use this same speech before while working at a shop in new York.

The soldiers just got upset by this as the same one said to him "What you little-

Adrian cut her off as he went on saying, "We can do this one of three ways. One: You can pay what you want from here and leave peacefully. Two: you can leave with your own junk you brought in and go somewhere else. Or three and my favorite: kicking you out the hard way with me shoving my foot in your ass so much up it, you'll be tasting my boot."

The lady solider turn her dagger on him and said, "Or 4, we'll kill you here and let you be a reminder of what happen if you cross-

'Slash! Ding-ding, ding'

The lady soldier found the blade to her dagger missing as it was on the ground, and in Adrian hand was his sword as it seem he got it out just in case and keep it hidden behind his leg.

The lady was worry a bit as Adrian said, "First warning, there will not be a 2nd warning."

The lady soldier step back as she was a bit afraid now as she was weaponless as her only one was cut in half, as she started to pick up the armor and weapons on the ground along with the others few that came in, as the woman said, "We won't forget this!"

They soon ran out as Owen looked in amazement to what Adrian did as he said, "That was something else."

"Really? To me they were no better than a thug with a knife, dumb and stupid. Dumb being they came here excepted they would get free stuff, stupid for drawing a dagger to the way she held wasn't skilled at all," Adrian said as he sheath his sword as Owen nodded and said, "I am grateful and all, but they might be back."

"Maybe, maybe not, but it could not hurt to be prepared as well," Adrian said as Owen looks at him as he says, "I'll be sure to remember that."

(Later)

Adrian wipes the sweat off his head as he gotten the last of the armor stand up and on display for all to see in the shop for customers to see what else the blacksmithing family can do for them.

As Rana came around with a helmet in his hands as he said, "Hey Adrian. I gotten the last piece of the armor you were setting up."

Adrian takes it and say, "Thank little man. You are a very good hard worker, wish I can say about cringer."

When Cringer was lying about, he soon freak out when he saw a rat running by, and ran in back knocking over some stuff that is heard as Adrian look over at that and said, "What am I going to do with him?"

"He's not that bad. He's pretty nice and fun at time," Rana said as it seem he play with Cringer a few time as Adrian shrugs and said, "I guess he is at time. Anyways I'm done setting up the armor set and speaking of armor, I'm going to check in with your mom and see how's mine is coming along, I was told it would be done soon I would like to see it."

"Got it, I can watch over thing in here," Rana said as Adrian patted his head and said, "Alright then, see you soon."

Adrian walk by the room where cringer run into as he look in there as he said, "Cringer, come out, the rat is gone."

Cringer poke out its head as he look around for that rat, as he didn't see it, he walk out and follow Adrian off. Owen soon came in with a bag of weapons as he looked around and didn't see Adrian or cringer anywhere as he says, "Where's Adrian and cringer?"

"Adrian went to check out armor with cringer following him, as Adrian though it should be done by now," Rana said to his father as Owen give a small laugh and said, "If he had stay a few more seconds I would have told him it's not yet, as Cattleya is putting a polish to it now before the straps."

Rana nodded as soon enough there was a strange sound of metal boot marching, and to the sound of them, there are many of them, as Owen look outside and saw many soldier with weapon in hand, mostly maces and ball and chain, with a few of them with sword in hand and torches as well.

As they came up to the shop, Owen knew this might happen as he look to his son as he says, "Rana, go hid in the cellar and don't come out until I say so."

"What going on father?" Rana said as he look to his father as Owen said, "Do as I say Rana."

Rana nodded as he rush to the cellar as Owen lift up and carry the bag of weapons he brought in and walk outside with them and he meet with many of the Queen's soldiers as it seem they were about to come and wreck the place up, but stop when they saw Owen standing there as he drop the bag of weapon at his side and be prepared for anything as he said to them, "May I help you?"

The same lady soldier from before came walking with a mace in her hand as she says, "Well if it isn't our friendly blacksmith, Owen the dragon slayer."

(Adrian)

Adrian was in the room with cringers behind him, where Cattleya was working in as she, work on his armor as she says, "Sorry for the wait, but it's not yet ready for you to take."

"It's fine. I just came to check on its, by the way it is looking good, better than I could have drawn it," Adrian said as he look at the armor piece as they were looking so much life like to Roy's armor in Fire emblem, first idea for the armor he wanted could have been something from final fantasy, but they did have much of armor design, so went with fire emblem as they had good design of armor in it.

Cattleya smiles at this and said, "Thank you. Me and Owen do try and go at and beyond what customers want their armor and weapon to be."

Adrian nods and said, "Thanks, for that. Anyways I'll go see Owen if he has another job for me to do, and I'll come look at it when you say it's done until then."

Cattleya nodded as she said, "Alright."

Adrian walk away and wave his hand at cringer to follow him, as they went back to the store area, when suddenly Rana came running into guy, as Adrian said, "Whoa, hey where's the fire?"

Rana had a worry look on his face as he said, "Something is happening, some ladies soldiers are here with weapons and other stuff."

Adrian eyes widen as he didn't think those women would come back and with more it seem as he asked the boy, "Where are they now?"

"I saw them in front of the store when my father told to hide in the cellar," Rana said as Adrian look up ahead as he knew something bad might happen as he said to Rana, "Go then and hid, I'll see if I can find help."

Rana nodded as he rush pass Adrian, as the prince of Grayskull had a look on his face as he said, "Looks like a job for He-man. It's hero time."

Adrian was about to go until he hear to what he said as he said it again, "It's hero time? eh, sound better as He-man."

Adrian rush to somewhere so he can transform without anyone seeing him, and beat those soldier back where they came from with Cringer following him still thinking it was safe by his master side.

Rana stick out his head from the room for a moment as he heard Adrian talking to himself and wonder what that is about as he soon follow after him and see what he's doing.

Adrian came to the back door and ran out it as he look around and saw there was no one around and no window that Cattleya might see him through as Adrian grasp his sword and said, "Let's do this."

*Insert: He-man theme 2002 theme

Adrian pulls out his sword and raise it in the air as he yells, "By the power of Grayskull!"

The guard of the power sword pop out from the side, as clouds gather in the sky, the guard turn sideways.

Lightning from the skies shot down upon Adrian as in that flash of light he transform into a knightly muscle man, as He-mam is standing there holding his sword with one hand as he shouted out, "I have the power!"

He-man pointed his sword at cringer, as in a blink of an eye, the fraidy-cat turn into a mighty tiger Battlecat while he gave a roar, as he-man got on him and ride off to help Owen out.

*End theme

Rana peek from the door as his eyes widen to what he saw, even giving a small gasp to see the rumor of He-man are true, and he is the guy who was working in their shop.

Rana ran back to the front as he want to see He-man in action, along with his father.

(Owen)

The female soldier walked up to Owen as she look up at the sky as she hear the thunder and saw the lightning as she says, "Storm weather it seem, almost seem perfect. Anyhow, where that punk brat from before? I own that son of a bitch a bit of pay back."

"Went off somewhere, hunting I believe. He left with a bow and some arrows," Owen said covering for Adrian hoping the lady believe it as she says, "I guess I'll deal with him later, so now I will say this, Give us all your weapon and armor you have, or else I will give the command and destroy your shop."

"As I said before, we're a weapon business, you pay for it or you leave, but if you think of touching my family business," Owen trail off as he pull out a weapon from the bag he had as it seem to be a dull blade as he held his hand at it, as it seem it can make good for a blunt weapon as Owen went on saying, "Then you will have to get through me."

The lady frown as she said, "Find them… attack!"

The soldier woman give the command as the other were about to attack until the sound of a mighty roar is heard as He-man coming out of nowhere on Battlecat as he said to the soldier women, "Trying to take something that isn't your is against the law."

The lady soldier is surprise to see He-man as every woman say him and his muscle as they look like they can cut diamonds as He-man got off out Battlecat as he said to them, "Isn't it your job up hold the law, not break it."

"Hey isn't that the He-Man character the Church was mumbling about?" One of the Soldiers asked as He-Man glared at the Soldiers.

"Wait isn't that." Owen thought as he noticed the Power Sword in He-Man's hands.

"Imagine what Claudette would offer for a reward on this guy's head if we bring him in." One of the soldiers said as she and her allies could agree bring in the guy who took on an army of Priests and they can get a huge reward from the Queen herself from snuffing a rebel before he could start a fire of a rebellion or a revolution.

"I will give you all a chance here to walk away. I suggest you take it." He-Man said as he glared at them as Battlecat growled at them all no doubt ready for anything as he claws dug to the ground while baring his fangs showing he meant business.

"Don't think we'll be easy pickings He-Man!" They called drawing forth their Steel Mountain Weapons provided by Ymir as they looked ready to fight. "We'll bring you in in pieces if we have to." The leader called as she wanted He-Man's head on a platter to get a major rank in the army for bringing a rebel to justice.

"You had your chance then." He-Man said as he jumped off Battlecat and took a battle stance ready to fight.

"Kill him!" The leader ordered as her soldiers acted and charged in to fight He-Man who was ready to fight them head on.

The first two slashed at him but He-Man blocked their attack with ease as he used his sword to block one and took the chance and grabbed the arm of the other one before throwing her to her friend as He-Man swung his sword showing he was ready for more. "Is that all?" He-Man asked as it was apparent he had strength and skill on his side here unlike the corrupt soldiers.

As the soldiers recover as they gotten to their feet as the leader said, "What are you waiting for? It's one man!"

As a lot of them charged, He-man waited for them to come, but then some bolas came flying at them and wrap around their feet, making them fall down with Battlecat taking the change of taking one of them and dragging them across the ground as she went screaming.

The leader turn to see where the bolas came from as they saw Owen with a few in his hands as it seem there was more in that bag of his than just dull weapons as he said, "Good thing I keep these on hand, just in case of an wild animal attack."

He-man smile at this as he said, "Thank for that Man at Arms."

He-man blink and thought why did he, say that as Adrian thought was, 'Well the guy is well prepared like man at arms and he had a tons of weapons on hand so… ya.'

Owen blink at that nickname and it sounded fitting as he nods and said, "Thank you He-man."

The lady soldier just got angry at this as she said, "Attack all of them! Those who stand against Her Queen's soldiers, stand against the Queen herself!"

As the weapon charged, Owen grab one's woman weapon which was a maze as he use it to hit a few of them away in well armored area, as He-man using his sword blunt end and smack a few aside, even Battlecat knocking them down as he charge and rush into them, even given them a bashing with his head, thankfully he had a helmet on. (Safety first)

Owen using some of the dull sword guard to hook onto the one of soldier, and spin her around and around hitting all of those who surrounded him before letting go of the sword sending the woman flying and skidding on the ground.

Some of the weapon saw they were getting overpower fast as they drop their weapon as they say, "This isn't worth the pay, or the bounty, I'm out of here!"

"Same here!" As another woman said as some of the other female soldiers were dropping their weapons and headed for the hills.

The leader of the group looked at the ones who are running away, as she yells out, "You traitors. Get back here and fight!"

"How about you fight than hiding behind others," He-man said as he walk up to her with his sword in hand still as the woman look at him with an angry look on her face and said, "Fine then. I'll kill you myself!"

The lady soldier charged at He-man as he stood ready for her, as he came closer and closer until… he-man side step and stick out his foot as the woman trip over and flip on her back hard.

He-man look down at her as he said, "You are a disgrace of your roll and to your fellow soldiers."

The woman stood up and said, "s-shut up… I'm the one… in charged… I was given this rank for a reason and it wasn't being nice or a best role model. I follow orders to the letter and been rewarded for my effort, and I won't let you mock me!"

The woman charged at He-man against as she pick up her sword and give a battle cry, as He-man frown as he held his sword in both hands and said, "This fight is over!"

He-man swing his sword with a glowing light to it, cutting through the woman's weapon and destroy her clothing as they burst, with her breast were jiggling in the open.(let's face it even He-man can't get pass the destruction of women's clothing).

The woman was blown back and landed in between two other soldiers that seem to be afraid to fight as they look down to their fallen leader and then at He-man as he walk up to them and pointed his sword as he says, "Those who don't want to fight anymore, drop your weapons, and take your comrades away, those who don't… I don't need to give a reason."

The women nodded as they drop their weapon pick up their leader and their friends as they went running as well as the area was filled with weapons and armor piece left behind by the female soldiers.

Owen saw everything is safe now as he walk up to He-man and Battlecat as the huge tiger stood by his master, as Owen said to him, "I thank you He-man, if it wasn't for you. I almost lost something more important than my store. I could have lost my family."

"It was no problem, I was passing by anyways when I saw them marching here with ill-intent," He-man said as Owen smile and said, "Do you mean while working here…Adrian?"

He-man blink at that as he said, "I'm sorry, you may have me conf-

"You don't have to lie… I know your sword anywhere, the guard may have change but the blade itself is still the same and there are no two blades alike, as well I knew who you were beforehand" Owen said as he blew He-man identity.

He-man slump a bit as in a flash of light He-man was back to Adrian, with Battlecat turning back into cringers as the tiger stood behind his master, as the guy look up to the big man and said, "How did you know and when?"

Owen smile and said, "When you first came here with that sword. I have seen it before, when me and Cattleya was in Grayskull, Cattleya was still recovering, I wonder into the castle library, and read a few books, one of them being the book of yesterday."

"Wait book of yesterday? I thought that book only tell of a person own story, not someone else," Adrian said as he remember the He-Man 2002 remake as in one episode where Orko wanted to be sent back home but didn't relies how much of an impacted he had on other when he came to Eternia.

Soon enough his mother's voice echo in his head as well in Owen's head as she said, "It's does but it also tell the history other past event if they so desire."

Adrian shake his head a bit and said, "Man having a voice speaking in your head is still a little weird for me, no offense."

"None taken."

Adrian put his attention on Owen again as he says, "So you knew along and didn't tell anyone?"

"I knew it was a secret, so I keep it and never told anyone, even my wife and my son," Owen said as Veena voice spoken to them again, "You may have to talk to your son about the secret as well, as he is near."

That gotten both of their attention as they turn to the doorway to the shop as saw Rana peeking his head out from the doorway as he put a smile on and give a small nerves laugh as he was caught.

(Later)

Owen had a long talk to Rana, and makes him keep from saying that Adrian and he-man are the same person, from other people and his own mother.

Cattleya soon presented Adrian new armor as she said, "Here it is, in its final finish."

Adrian eyes widen a bit as he said, "Whoa."

The armor was nice and shining, as it was nice and blue with some gold or brass color trim. The cap is a nice addition as well.

Owen smile as he saw Adrian reaction to it as he knew he was proud of his and cattle's work as they done so much with it together as Adrian lift up pieces of his armor and said, "You guy are the awesome, I think I may cry a bit."

"Hold your tears for a moment, as I have something else for you as well," Owen said as Cattleya look to her husband as she wonder what else is there as she doesn't remember adding anything else, and then Owen came out with a brace of some sort with a fan shape armor on it as he hand it to Adrian as he said, "Here, put it on your left arm."

Adrian look at it as Cattleya is surprise for Owen to give out something like that away, as Adrian asked as he put it on, "What is it?"

Adrian put it on and move his wrist around to see if it fit snugly as the soft fabric in it did help, and suddenly the fan shape armor unfold out and around into a rounded shield. (Similar to the shield from Percy Jackson: Lightning thief the movie).

"Sweet. Light, handy," Adrian said as Owen said, "And only one of its kind, at the moment. Think of it as a thank you gift for what you have done for me and my family here."

Cattleya look to her husband as she Adrian has been a big help around the shop, but seem a bit much sense for Adrian he was promise some money, other equipment already.

Adrian did the same thing again as the shield folded back up as he said, "Thanks, I'll take care of it the best I can."

Owen nodded and said, "I know you will, but before you go anywhere, how about you stay here for one more night. It's getting dark already and we can have a small celebration."

"A celebration Owen?" Cattleya said to her husband as she never seen him act this much before as Owen said, "Yea, our shop is looking better than before, and to a job well done on our master."

Rana gotten excited as well as he started to say "Yea, and also the weapons and armor we gotten from the-

Adrian patted his head as he said, "From the people who donated to give to others."

Adrian seem like he was patting Rana head when he was giving a small noogie to him to remind him to keep quiet about the attack that happen in front of the store, as well as He-man, as Rana said, "T-that's right."

Cattleya smile and said, "Well that was nice of them to do so. We might have to extent the shop a bit."

Owen nodded and said, "Maybe, but let us have fun for tonight."

And so they did, as Rana and Cringer play together, Adrian was telling some jokes from his world but didn't say they were, with Owen and Cattleya having a good laugh from them as well, with Adrian thought were, 'Feels like home.'

(The next day)

The morning sun rises, as Owen Cattleya, and Rana stood outside the shop with Adrian and Cringer standing there as well with their new stuff, as Adrian gotten a bow and some arrows, and cringer got a side bags so Adrian isn't the only one carrying stuff around, as Adrian said, "Thank you for you and your families help Owen, and I hope your shop does very well for now on."

"No problem and thank you for your help, as well good luck on your journey as well," Owen said as Adrian nodded and said, "Well goodbye to all of you, and to you Man at arms."

Adrian saying that nick name again to Owen as it fit him well as he would let Adrian call him that for now on if they saw each other again.

AS Adrian walk off with cringer by his side the family wave good bye to them as Rana yell out, "Hope we see you again!"

Adrian give that good guy good bye wave as he walk into the sun as he keep going ahead and see what his next adventure is going to be.

(Down the road)

Back In the forest again as Adrian look to the compass as he try to figure out how it work as he said, "Well better see who's next we'll meet."

Cringer give a small wine as it sounded a scared a bit as Adrian said, "Come on cringer, they may not be so bad, who know maybe they have a friend with them that you may get along with as well or something."

Cringer still looked worry as he might not like who they will meet up with next. Adrian unrolled the map and saw the next spot glow as the map change to show an area that seemed swamp like and had what looked like different glowing spots within it as Adrian wondered what it was himself. But on the path was a forest area that seemed to have the image of fogs on it as Adrian wondered what it was and looked closely. "Calibara forest?" Adrian asked as that was apparently his next destination as he saw a glowing ball on the map heading the same way but from a different direction while their already was a glowing spot at the village itself.

"Oh dear not that place." Veena was heard as Adrian looked.

"What's wrong there?" Adrian asked as Veena sighed.

"The village of Calibara is very much closed off at times similar to the elves but they are humans but their male to female ratio is very different from normal humans as a good chunk of them are female." Veena explained as she rubbed her eyes. "Apparently an ally may be waiting there for you and if a male appears without some sort of way of being expected a good portion of the time they are used as breeding stock for their future children." Veena explained as she was worried and hoping they weren't still doing the kill males once every lady is impregnated thing of theirs.

"Heh sounds more like my roommates dream come true." Adrian said as he had a roommate who always dreamed of having a harem but United States prevented things like Polygamy so Adrian was happy he wasn't getting a sister wives show in his apartment anytime soon. "In fact now that I think about it this entire world seems like his dream come true." Adrian said as he fought the ladies here thus far and had caused many of their clothing to be torn apart.

"You have no idea my son." Veena said remembering all the fights and Queens Blade Battles she had witnessed before.

"Well come on Cringer next stop the Calibara forest!" Adrian called out as he began to make his way there while Cringer tensed up no doubt afraid of what they might find there.

(Meanwhile at the Swamp Lands)

Evil Lyn smiled as the final preparations were underway as she smiled at her scepter as it showed the prophesy core within it. She smiled and with her magic silently changed it to her fitting as she made sure anything that would inform the Swamp Witch of Evil-Lyn's betrayal would be snuffed out at the source. She knew Airi was aware of her being a traitor and already knew Airi was aiming to expose her. Lyn can't have any of that and had already recruited the help of some of the other minions of the Swamp Witch. Two of them were dealt with accordingly and Melona was easy enough to frame since she does have shape shifting abilities.

Melona of course was punished and exiled and Menace was currently in the dungeons for her own 'acts,' of betrayal and undermining an allies work to ruin the, prophesy. Airi was next and she can already hear what is going on from the undead soldiers of how Airi had tried to steal an artifact from the Ritual site and the entire fortress was on high alert for it.

"Now no more petty distractions." Evil Lyn smiled as she kept walking away as of course Lilliana was easy to deal with due to her previous acts of defying the Swamp Witch against Leina before. "Soon Skeletor you will return to this world and this time no Masters of the Universe to stand in your way." Evil Lyn said as this ritual was not what the Swamp Witch intended it was in fact to revive her true master Skeletor.

(With Airi and Lilianna)

The two were running as Airi tried to use her magic but she found they were gone. She is unable to consume any essence now and worst of all she felt her heart beating. Lilianna knew what this was as Evil Lyn had basically made Airi unable to live as a wraith anymore. Airi was now no stronger than a human as the two were trying to escape. "Dammit all." Lilianna cursed as she saw her ship was being guarded by the Swamp Witches servants.

"We need another way out." Airi said as she knew the Swamp Witch would have all exits both of them were aware of guarded to capture them.

"How?!" Lillianna asked as she looked to Airi.

"... I have a contact Melona can get us out but we need to get to Menace's cell." Airi said as Lillianna cursed.

"Dammit all that bitch has tarnished all my Pirate Aesthetics she and Evil Lyn together." Lillianna cursed as they had to get to Menace now.

"Come on I know a short cut." Airi said as the two began to make a different escape as they had to get out.

(Later Menace' prison cell)

The two arrived and found Menace there hanging in chains completely naked and looking very sweaty and slimy as Airi was shocked by this as was Lillianna.

"Menace what did, they, do to you?!" Airi asked as Menace glared at them.

"The guards had an itch and decided to use me to scratch it." Menace said as her voice lose her regal luster there. "I'm unfit to be the Princess of Amara I'm no virgin my body has been defiled." Menace said as she felt broken a bit.

"Has Melona been through here?" Airi asked as Menace looked and saw Airi looked tired but her form wasn't vanishing one bit.

"Y-yes she made a secret escape route over there just need to bust a hole through." Menace said as the guards could be herd outside the cell.

"We'll get you down." Lillianna said as Menace then kicked Lillianna away even as she was as bare as the day of her birth.

"No there is no time I'll just be dead weight hurry and go on without me Melona should have Setra with her go!" Menace yelled as Airi and Lilianna looked to each other and knew with Airi being crippled and Menace as she is now she really would hold them back.

"We'll come back for you." Lillianna called as she then slashed through the wall with her sword as they then saw a tunnel was burned through no doubt the work of Melona's acid milk. The two ran for it as right now thanks to Evil-Lynn they were now enemies of the Swamp Witch as it came as a shock to everyone that Airi would betray the Swamp Witch at all and the Swamp Witch didn't even second guess or question it when the prophesy revealed Airi's 'betrayal.'

"Please do." Menace said as she closed her eyes to rest a bit as all she can really do it hope for now.

(In the Heavens)

Layla an Angel with a machine wing and has known as the divine punisher stood before the Head Angel as it seems another was here who was smiling a big toothy mischievous smile on her face. "You called for me?" Layla asked looking to the Head angel.

"Yes I had received a message from this angel here Marianne was it." The Head Angel asked as Marianne walked up and smiled at the readers though everyone was unaware of it.

"Yes I need you to be the guardian angel for a young man down on Gainos named Adrian kind of hard to missed green tiger, noble aura, but a bit of a hot head at times." Layla said as she then looked away to the readers as she smiled at you all. "What you all honestly thought I wouldn't try and cameo in this story I'm the cute adorable prankster here. You call can't get rid of me that easily." Marianne joked silently as she smiled at the readers no doubt her fellow Angels were unaware that Marianne broke the 4th wall for her cameo.

"Yes she says you would be able to aid this young man and since it seems his previous Guardian Angel from his home claimed he was no longer alive there she had to pass the job over to us and Marianne here acted as the messenger for that." The Head Angel said as Marianne waved and smiled a big toothy grin on her face.

"Very well Head Angel I shall do so." Lyra said as this was no doubt as last minute assignment.

"Oh and feel free to approach him as you like Lyra if he knows you're watching him he'll be more open to you." Marianne said as she began to skip away. "Anyway my job here is done I need to return to My Gai-err I mean Earth so I can cash in for this message." Marianne said as she began to skip to the edge before hopping off and falling before spreading her wings and taking flight to a portal she conjured up. "You so owe me for this later Leon next stop my wards/lovers bed!" Marianne called as she flew back to her world with her little side job done now.

(In the Calibara Forest)

A young woman in what looked like tribal clothing was dancing around as she left very little to the imagination as her breast shook about and she had what looked like tentacles on her body as it seemed they came from her and not some tentacle rape monster. She then did three of yet very sensual poses as her body produced a violet aura as she then smiled to the moon as she could feel it. "Yes... the night is almost here." She said with a smile as her face as she knew what she desired and had seen would be here soon very soon.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the newest chapter of this story so I hope you all enjoy this and remember to read and review and like always after you review and leave I will say ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

He-Man and the Queens of Gainos

ESKK: Finally finished the new chapter so here you all go.

(Start)

(Start chapter 3)

(Calibara Forest)

Annelotte came down a foggy path while riding Swift wind as they Annelotte look around as it seem the area is wider and clearer as she said to Swift wind, "Are you sure this is the right path to take?"

'I believe so, I smell dangerous wild life down the other path before. If we went down the road we may run into one with this fog around us, it would have been too dangerous,' Swift wind said to her master as Annelotte nodded as she had to agree with her mount as it could be very dangerous for anyone if they took that other path down.

(Adrian on the other road)

Adrian was dragging cringer down the thick fog road as he said, "Come cringer, this is no one to be scared of a little fog."

Cringer keep trying to pull back, but Adrian keep pulling on his chain to make him follow as Adrian said, "Come on, boy. It's just fog. It ain't like monsters is going to come out like in that movie called 'the mi-… wait you don't know what movies are… forget it, just work with me cringer."

Cringer look around in the fog as it seem to gotten thicker and thicker the more they go in, and on a hill cringer saw two humanoid figure before they vanish behind the fog, as that startled him greatly as he scream like a cat and ran ahead as he drag Adrian a bit down until he was force to let go of the chain, and Cringer vanish in the fog.

As Adrian look around and saw Cringer was nowhere in sight as he yell out, "Cringer!"

Adrian walk in the fog to find his pet tiger as he keep yelling out, "Come on Cringer! You don't have to hide! Come out or no fish for you!"

Adrian keep going until he hears the chain that he use to hold cringer, as he turn his head and saw the chain dangling from a tree, as he look up it, he saw Cringer in the tree as he says, "You got to be kidding me…. Cringer!"

The green tiger shakes as Adrian said, "Come down that tree right now."

Cringer shakes his head no as just shakes like a leaf as Adrian held up his hand as he said, "If you don't come down, I will start counter."

Cringer still did move as Adrian counted down as he said, "10… 9…8, you better come down or I'll do something. 7… 6."

While Adrian was counting down something was moving in the forest behind him as it moved slowly as it got closer and closer to him with Adrian still counting down, "5… Fouuuuur! …threeeeee…. twoooooo…ooooone!"

As Adrian reaching down to the end of the count down the creature strike at him as Adrian said, "Zerooooooh crap!"

Adrian dodge a tentacle creature tentacles that almost hit him and cut them off with his sword, as that made the creature run off, out of nowhere two arrows were shot and hit two of the tentacles pieces that were cut off as Adrian is surprise by this as he said, "Who the-?

Adrian turn to see where those arrows came from and saw two dark skin women with bows in their hands as Adrian quickly put away his sword and held up his hands as he said, "Ah-hi, I come in peace.

(Calibara village)

As Annelotte walked through the forest with Quick Wind horse stopped as Annelotte looked. 'We're in trouble.' Quick Wind said as the two saw the Fog was getting thicker.

"Damn we can't investigate if we get lost here also." Annelotte said as Quick Wind looked around before she noticed something. "Wait what's that?" Annelotte asked as she noticed a flying machine of sorts as it seemed to be observing her before it flew at her and fired some kind of beam weapon at her causing Annelotte to jump off her horse to avoid it.

'What manner of beast is that?' Quick Wind asked as Annelotte looked shocked.

"A machine made by Alchemy." Annelotte said as she was shocked to see an Alchemic object of this level.

The machine then looked to her before it flew at her and fired it laser as Annelotte who quickly avoided the attack before counterstriking with her Power Sword but the machine avoided it.

(Back with Adrian)

Adrian was being led by the two ladies in question as he was able to put his hands down as Cringer was retrieved from the tree with some difficulty as Adrian wondered how Adam brought him along everywhere he went. "So um where are we going again?" Adrian asked as he looked to the ladies in question who oddly let him keep his Power Sword which may point to them wanting him to be able to defend himself if trouble happens.

"To see the Sun Dancer." The ladies said as Adrian was confused.

"The, who?" Adrian asked as he looked to the two jungle woman before Laser fire was heard as everyone ducked and cover from it even if it was close by. "The heck when did this become Star War?!" Adrian asked as he was shocked by this as Cringer hid under a log which Adrian noticed. "Thanks a lot my fearless companion I can truly count on you to cover me." Adrian scolded with sarcasm as he just hoped after some time Battlecat will rub off on Cringer somehow.

"It came from over there!" One of the two woman called out pointing to the area where they heard it from.

"Got it lets go help whoever is in trouble." Adrian began as he then heard a roar from the direction like a fight was going on. "And take down whatever enemy is harming an innocent." Adrian said as he drew his Power Sword from his back from under the cape part.

As Adrian came into the area where the attack is coming from as the area is foggy still, soon he saw a cute girl that was close enough to see the light purple hair run by him without knowing she did, as Adrian got a look at her as he seen her wearing a knight like armor, and a bronze looking sword a Adrian got a look at it, it look very familiar in some way, he did not understand why. (He would know of it if He-man 2002 keep going, but he's dealing with its shape.)

Adrian duck when a blast came over his head as he said, "Shit! Who the hell is shooting, a storm trooper?"

Adrian saw look up and saw what seem like Tri-Clops' droids, the Doomseeker from the 2002 he-man, as Adrian didn't know why it's here, but he knew of a way to destroy it, if he can get the timing right as he said, "Okay be the Jedi."

Annelotte try to run from the Doomseeker as it came close hitting her a few time, even try to destroy it with her sword but that thing was smart enough to get out of the way, as it try locking onto Annelotte.

Annelotte trip over a root that was sticking up from the ground and bang her knee a bit as Annelotte flinch to it and try to recover, but he Doomseeker was upon her, as it lock on and aim its laser at her.

'Target lock'

As the Doomseeker is about to fire its laser at Annelotte she turn and saw it look at her with the red glow tip of its laser pointed at her, she closed her eyes and waited for the end, as the droid fire, Adrian jump in just in time as he held his sword up in a defensive way and deflect the laser blast.

The shot missed but the droid keep firing as Adrian keep hold up his sword and hold it at an angle as he did the laser shot keep bouncing off and got closer and closer until-

 _"Zap!_ Bounce! **BOOM!"**

The Doomseeker blew up as Annelotte open her eyes to see what has happen and saw the person who save her in front of her as he held his sword on the side as he said, "Whew, that was close. You alright?"

Adrian turn to look at the girl as she blink to him and found herself a bit speechless, as she look to the sword in his hand and never seen anything like it, but what catch her attention was the Adrian eyes, she never seen a person with deep blue eyes before as she keep looking at them and felt like she was in a crystal blue ocean.

Adrian looked at her as he said, "Hey, are you alright? ...hello?"

*Snap-Snap!

Adrian flick his fingers to knock Annelotte out of thought as she said in her slightly boyish tone, "W-what?"

"Are… you… alright?" Adrian said slowly just in case the girl was slow herself, as she says, "Alright… I am alright."

Adrian held out his hand as Annelotte took it as he said, "Can you tell what happen?"

"I… I was passing through on swift wind when suddenly this… machine made from Alchemy attack me out of nowhere," Annelotte as Adrian said, "Quick Wing?"

"My horse," Annelotte said and there was a neigh that is heard as both of them turn to see Swift Wind coming up to her as Adrian said, "Is that him?"

"Her, and yes," Annelotte said as she came walking up to the horse as Adrian watch her getting close as she put her head against the horses as he hear her say, "Are you alright swift wind?"

Adrian didn't know why she talking to a horse like that but if she had a deep bone with her, then it makes sense as Adrian walk up and gotten a look at the horse as he said, "She… very pretty."

Adrian run her horses hair a bit and then he hears a voice that was Veena talking to him but hears very clearly and strongly, "Who is this man?"

Adrian let off and said, "Whoa that was freaky."

Annelotte look to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"D-did you hear a voice or something? Someone asking me who was i?" Adrian said as Annelotte eyes widen as she said, "You heard swift wind voice?"

Soon enough the two tan skin women from before found Adrian as one of them ask, "You man, are you alright?"

Adrian looks to them as he said, "Yea… I'm alright, and to be clear, my name is Adrian. Just hear man just puts me off."

The one of them sighed as the other said, "Let go and follow us so we may also retrieve your fearful companion, you too as well warrior."

As Annelotte look at them and nodded as she and Adriane put away their sword and follow them with swift wind behind her master, as Annelotte look to her savior and said, "By the way, I am Annelotte, of the Kreutz Knights, and I thank you for your help."

"It's not a problem. I'm Adrian of… New York I guess," Adrian said as Annelotte looked a bit confused and asked, "What is this New York?"

"It's… a city to say. A big one," Adrian said to Annelotte as she asked him, "I never heard of such a place, is it far?"

"You have no idea how far," Adrian said as new York is back in another world as Annelotte is very confused about all this as she was about to ask more until they reach the path, as tan skin woman with short hair said, "Please retrieve your pet so we can move on."

"Got it. Cringer! (Whistle) Come out boy its safe now! No more killer robot," He said as Annelotte look at the log where Adrian was looking at as she saw a green tiger poke its head out as it look around and saw the danger has past but when he saw Annelotte, she had gasp a bit as she said, "A tiger!?"

Cringer went back under the log as Adrian said, "Great, you scared him, thank a lot."

Annelotte looked at him and said, "I- I didn't mean too. I'm just surprise that's all, I mean isn't he a-

Adrian cut her off as he said, "A meat eater? He is, but he prefer them already dead and not moving. He's not much of a "brave" tiger to say. Follow me for a moment, I might need your help."

Annelotte nodded as she follow him with the two tan women waiting on them as Adrian look to Annelotte and said, "Now I need you to stick your hand, not balled out, but open palm and just outside under the log, and let cringer smell you so he know you're a friend."

Annelotte nodded as she did so as she held her hand close and open like Adrian suggested and waited a bit as Adrian said to his tiger, "Come out Cringer. She friendly, I promise you she not going to hurt you."

Cringer pop out a bit as he sniff a bit, came a bit closer and he smells Annelotte, and very close his nose was in her hand as she felt his wet nose, as Adrian said, "Now scratch his chin a bit. He likes that."

Annelotte did so as Cringer lifted his head up to feel Annelotte scratching under his chin and purr a bit as Adrian said to her, "Now back away slowly."

Annelotte did so as cringer follow her out as she got cringer to trust her as Annelotte back away fully, Cringer was out, as Adrian whip away any dirt and other stuff on him as he said, "You got to stop hiding under stuff cringer, you're filthy again."

Annelotte kneel down to cringer as she pet him as she said to him, "It's nice to meet you Cringer."

Cringer nod his head as that his way of saying, 'Nice to meet you too.'

Adrian grab onto cringer chain and said, "Let go cringer, and don't go running off again."

Cringer walk with Adrian as they came up to the tan women with Annelotte follow as well with swift wind behind her, as the two walk beside each other, as Cringer and swift wind walk behind their masters, they look at each other as cringer lower its head as he give a small meow sound with swift wind blow air out of its nose and neighs a bit.

(Calibara village)

As the all 6 of them came to a village where there was no fog around that can be notices as Adrian said, "This is much better than before."

"Why is there no fog here?" Annelotte asked as Adrian said, "We maybe on a different climate level where fog can't travel up too, or because there area has less trees, the fog may have disburse in the air as it does seem a bit humid around here."

Annelotte look to Adrian and asked, "How do you know that?"

"I was taught in school, by teacher who is a bit pain in the ass though," Adrian said as Annelotte asked him, "So does that make you a scholar?"

"Nope(popped the P), I am a… noble warrior to say that just knows a lot of stuff," Adrian said as Annelotte nodded as she finding Adrian a bit fascinating as she never meet someone like him.

The two tan warrior ladies lead the two to a hut as one of them began to say, "Sun dancer, we have done as you requested."

There was no answer as Adrian asked, "So who is this sun dancer anyways and what are they like?"

"She a very important that has the power of Premonition, but she also… unusual to say," The other woman answer him as the first one yell out, "Sun dancer?"

The two looked at each other as there was still no answer as the one who call out to the sun dancer shake her head, as he 2nd woman look to the two warriors and said, "Hold on, wait here."

The tan woman walk in as Adrian look down and see her ass swinging a bit as blink and shake his head to get his mind off of things as the last thing he want to do is pop a boner in the middle of a village which most of its population are female, as well he didn't want to pop one and let Annelotte see it, that would embarrass him very much and didn't want to know if women would hit men for showing such a things like in animes.

A soft female voice is heard inside the hunt as the woman inside that may be the sun dancer yawn and said, "What, is it morning already (yawn) let me sleep a little longer?"

"The knights are here." The Amazon like woman said as Luna-Luna want wide eyes inside.

"What already?!" She called out before the tarp was moved to reveal a very naked black haired girl as Adrian was wide eyed.

'Hot! So hot!' Adrian mentally cried out as she smiled at him.

"So nice to meet you my name is Luna-Luna!" She cried out as she ran over to Adrian and hugged him as Adrian was red in the face big time. "So tell me what kind of hobbies do you have? And what are some of your favorite things to eat? And most importantly how many children do you want?" She asked as Adrian was shocked by this.

"Wait what?!" Adrian asked in shock as now he could no longer control the hard on he was getting as his little friend just became 'He-Man.' Too bad for Adrian his tent rubbed against Luna-Luna's cave.

"Oh my goodness you're cute when you blush." She said before gasping looking down and seeing the tent there. "And you're also a rambunctious one aren't you? I know it's early so we can do it here if you want don't mind them watching." Luna-Luna said as Adrian was shocked by this.

"Please help." Adrian said as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why awe struck that you can't speak now?" Luna-Luna asked as Annelotte saw the problem as Cringer tilted his head to the side in confusion here.

"It's probably because you're naked that his mind is trying to catch up to him." Annelotte said as Luna-Luna looked down and saw her lack of dress.

"Oh how modest of you don't worry we'll have plenty of time for that later." Luna-Luna said before slapping Adrian's back knocking him down.

(Later)

Adrian got his homer to calm down as he followed after Luna-Luna with Cringer, Annelotte, and Quick Wind close by as they headed to an unknown spot to him. Problem is Luna-Luna wasn't helping as she was barely wearing anything now as Adrian was her rear sway side to side as Adrian tried to move cast before he got seconds.

"This isn't much better." Adrian silently said as Annelotte agreed on that one as she had a head piece now and this bead like thing between hear legs and what looked like bleach on her crotch as he saw why she was called a Dancer.

"I'd like to apologize about my behavior earlier I was just so happy I finally got to meet you." Luna-Luna said as she took Adrian's hand she looking at him and made said hand grab her rear end. Adrian was shocked as he felt how soft and squishy it was before snatching back his hand in shock trying to make heads or tails of this.

"Finally?" Annelotte asked as they were in the fog once more. "By the way where exactly are we going?" Annelotte asked as she looked around as Adrian was looking and they saw they were at some ruins.

"Please tell me it's not some love nest where you want to start baby making." Adrian said as Luna-Luna laughed at Adrian's response.

"Silly, silly we're not going there my Love nest is the opposite direction." Luna-Luna said as Adrian was wide eyed but slightly relieved as he won't deny she's pretty cute in that ditzy sort of way and has a rocking body to boot. "These are the ancient Calibara ruins." Luna-Luna said as Adrian and Annelotte were shocked by this.

"Ruins?!" They called in shock by this as Cringer tensed up and Hit between Quick Winds legs.

"We'll be there very soon." Luna-Luna said to Adrian as he looked surprised by this.

The two then continued walking before Annelotte ended up slipping as she caught onto Quick Wings saddle as she was shocked by this. "Huh what is this?" She asked as Adrian then yelled and fell himself as he looked at the stuff.

"If I had to guess... tentacle slime." Adrian said as he looked at the stuff while getting up as the two noticed it was on the path they were taking. "I've seen enough hentai to have a bunch of where this may be going." Adrian said as he saw the stuff there.

(Later Calibara Ruins)

The group soon arrived at the ruins themselves as Luna-Luna looked to them. "There it is the Calibara ruins." Luna-Luna said as Adrian and Annelotte were surprised by this sight.

"Wow." Adrian said as Annelotte saw the door way.

"What's that?" Annelotte asked as she looked to said ruins.

"In this place is a powerful god and this is the entrance to the Temple. This is an extremely sacred place even amongst the Calibara people only dancers and a village elder are permitted to enter it." Luna-Luna said as Adrian looked to it as Adrian was kind of worried as he hadn't here the Sorceress say anything... period.

"Ok so sacred holy stuff probably a few cursed stuff also great." Adrian said as Cringer looked to this place. "Temple visit in quests rule 1 don't touch anything save for puzzle items." Adrian said to himself as he saw this place was huge.

Luna-Luna walked up to it and did some sort of pose, thankfully it was a holy pose to Adrian worries, but suddenly the gems on Luna-Luna hands glowed and suddenly shot out a tentacle, as did the other gem on the other hand, to Adrian worry if Luna-Luna does somehow get him in bed with her, he just hopes she doesn't used those things on him.

Two more on Luna-Luna's neck came forth as Adrian took a small step back as did Cringer as he felt his master worries and duck his head just in case as well.

Luna-Luna stood up with all four of her tentacle were in sync with each other as a purple aura came forth from her as Both Adrian wonder what she was doing, as what happen next as Luna-Luna opens her eyes, as the round point on the so call door glowed even the center one glowed, as Luna-Luna put all four of her tentacle on top and bottom area with her hands in the middle but the center was wide open as Adrian slightly notice the horn piece at Luna-Luna crotch area moved slightly as she push that against the center part.

A light shine down the middle of the doorway as cringer is worry what could happen next as he jump back a bit as the door started to open splitting and moving down than to the sides like a normal door would do.

As the door full open, Adrian and Annelotte got a good look inside as Adrian said, "Holy smokes."

Annelotte is a loss for words as she just says, "Wow this is-

"I think it's pretty cool, wouldn't you agree?" Luna-Luna said as Annelotte can only say, "Ye- yes!"

Luna-Luna walk in as did the other four follow as the two chosen warrior walk behind the dancer, swift wind follow behind with Cringer walking under her for safety.

Adrian look up at the statue he saw before him and could not tell if it was some sort of elephant or maybe a moth creature but he give a small bow to it to be respectful to a god that may or may not be real, and to a person religion and culture, as Annelotte asked, "To think ancient ruins can be so vast within them."

"Protectors, entrusted beings, those who pray when united under a just light. A Great power will illume the path to the future," Luna-Luna said as Adrian blink to that as it sounded similar to something he might have heard before but could not remember where, like a memory deep in his subconscious was itching and he just want to scratch it but cannot reach it.

"Hu?" Annelotte said as she wonders what Luna-Luna meant as she said to her, "It's a poem that the told by the ruins, although, I don't get what it supposed to mean."

"But why did you bring us here? This place is sacred isn't it?" Annelotte asked as Adrian snap out of thought as he wonder why Luna-Luna did bring them as she put a finger to her chin in a cute way as she said, "Well I thought it was important to report it to the gods of the ruin first because I… ah."

Luna-Luna is acting very shy about something as Annelotte said, "Report?"

Luna-Luna went by Annelotte side as she took her hands as she said, "Well you know, one of you is going to become my husband after all, but I haven't figure out who one of you though."

"Say what/what?!" Adrian and Annelotte said at the same time as Luna-Luna started to tell, "I had a vision so it must be true. In it I saw two knights will come to our village, but one change into a great man with a sword holding out in a single hand, and that person is supposed to be the one."

Adrian jaw just drop as his thoughts were, 'Is the person I suppose to meet is her? Veena, Sorceress, mom! I'm going to need help here! Hello?!'

(Grayskull)

Veena was going over book in the library as she try to find something about Calibara as something did get her worry about something there that was itching at her mind, as she look through the pages she had until she close it and said, "Not this one."

She pick up the next book and started to look through it unaware that Adrian was calling her.

(Back with the group)

Luna-Luna stood in front of them as she says, "I don't which of you I would be with, but we're going to be married!"

"But I a woman," Annelotte said as Luna said, "Huh?"

Adrian eyes widen as he saw Luna-Luna touching Annelotte chest and found her breast as she says, "Boobs."

Luna-Luna went more south as she started to rub Annelotte crotch area with Adrian nose started to bleed to that site as he turn around fast. As Luna-Luna keep rubbing as she says, "Missing."

(Later)

The sun was down and night set itself Cringer and swift wind were outside of a hut of an elder, as Adrian and Annelotte were in the elder's hut, but didn't look at each other's as there was that awkward thing going on with them even Luna-Luna was confused about all this as she thought because Annelotte is a woman as that isn't a part of her vision, she thought Adrian may not have been her destined one ether, even though she still likes him very much.

As the elder started to say to them, "I truly apologize. She had a premonition that the person she destined for her was coming a she was certain it was between one of two men."

"I have no issue with that. My concern is with the fog in the forest," Annelotte said with Adrian said, "I mostly here because I was supposed to find and meet someone here, but I have no clue of who and when, so looks like I'm stuck."

The elder has a smile on his face as he said, "Well don't be worry about your reason of being here. We have made you two a feast, as way to apologize to both of you."

"Really, that nice I guess," Adrian said with Annelotte said, "Wait no that's-

The elder cut her off as he said, "Bring out the food now."

A current behind the elder open up and there was a whole load of food behind it with four women there to help serve as the elder said, "Please eat and drink your fill, don't be shy now, have some wine."

Adrian eyes widen a bit as his mouth drool too as he said, "Well it would be rude if we don't, but quick question you have any just normal juice, wine and stuff goes right through me."

Adrian using a cover as he know he not of age yet to drink alcohol as the earliest he might drink is when he turn 18 when it supposed to be 21 but who would know? As it seem Adrian cover worked as the elder laugh a bit as he said, "Oh we got some of that too, just a moment."

The elder clap his hand as the guard close by nodded as they went out to bring some juice in and soon enough a mini party just went down in the elder's hut.

Adrian felt a droplet of water hit his face as he began to come to as he looked around with a headache. "Ow what did I do last night?" He asked as he felt like his roommate after waking up from a hard night of drinking and partying. "Cringer where are you?" Adrian asked as he looked around for Cringer before he noticed something... first was that he was in a catch on a woven cot, second cringer was nowhere to be seen, and third he was in the same cage as Annelotte who was also coming through.

"This is why I don't drink." Adrian said as he knew that a lot of times you end up at placed you didn't think possible or normal.

Soon they heard a walking staff as they looked and saw the elder from before as Adrian glared at him. "Hey old geezer what's the big idea!?" Adrian called as he glared at old man cue ball.

"I'm afraid it's because you know the secret of the ruins and we can't allow you two to leave now." The old man called as Adrian glared at him as Annelotte was shocked by this. "This is all for the village rest easy we'll provide food and all other essentials." The old man said as Adrian looked shocked while said old man left.

"Wait hold on just one minute come back!" Annelotte called as Adrian glared at him.

"Asshole!" Adrian yelled as the old man left as Adrian was no doubt ticked. "Cringer get your furry ass over here now!" Adrian called hoping his cowardly companion will show itself because if they are being kept here for the foreseeable future he doubted the village will want a cowardly tiger here and would probably skin him for his green coat.

"What's going on here?" Annelotte asked as Adrian saw their stuff nearby as Adrian cursed their luck.

"Come on Annelotte is the lady here I actually have a dick." Adrian said as he sat down cross legged on the cot as he tried to think of a plan of escape.

"Hey look." Annelotte said as they saw a set of keys nearby.

"I see them." Adrian said as he noticed the keys there now that Annelotte pointed them out.

"Give me a bit I think I have an idea." Annelotte said as she went to the cot but in truth she was going to contact her mount.

'Quick Wing can you hear me?' She mentally called hoping the horse was nearby.

'Yes and before you ask when I saw the people getting you two drunk I knew something was not right but when you two were already drunk out of your minds I saw them getting ready to tie you up with me and Cringer. Cringer is with me and we're currently hiding.' Quick Wing said as luckily the telepathic link was within close enough range for them. 'By the way don't look now but you and Adrian seem to have a large amount of admirers in the village now who knew you two were so limber.' The Horse said as Annelotte was wide eyed by this as she blushed a bit and removed a piece of the weave out so she can use it as a stick.

"Careful, Careful." Adrian said as Annelotte reached for the keys with said stick. Soon once Annelotte got a grip she smiled a bit as did Adrian as they both saw they got the stick latching the ring of the keys.

Soon a familiar tentacle came out as it then broke the stick as Adrian and Annelotte were shocked by this turn of events. Soon the door opened as Adrian was wide eyed to see a pair of glowing green eyes in the door. "I see it looks like we can't trust you enough to be left alone." The woman said as Adrian looked to her in shock.

"Were you waiting in there all night?" Adrian asked as the room there didn't look too big for major movement.

"Not really," The woman said as she sent out 2 her tentacles at Adrian and pull him in behind Annelotte making them both trap against the bars of the prison they were in, with a 3rd wrap around their waste.

Annelotte breast were being push through the bars with Adrian is pretty much smoother behind her with the tentacles wrap around both of their waist, his crotch was being grind against Annelotte ass cheeks as Adrian, "Whoa hey, I do not approve of this!"

The woman came out into the light while giving a laugh as who the two chosen warrior saw is a surprise to them with Annelotte said, "Wh- who in the world?"

"Is that you Luna-Luna?" Adrian said as he woman that came out looking very much like her, even with the outfit, but she had nice dark tan skin than pale, so best bet is she is her twin sister as the woman said, "Close but not as quite, I am call the moon light dancer, and I must emit, I enjoy seeing you two like this."

Adrian mind went into overload, and it was not helping that his crotch is rubbing against Annelotte ass while it was getting slightly hard, with Annelotte wasn't focus on that as she look to the moon dancer as she said, "I assume you here to kill us so the ruin can remain a secret, is that it?" "Well it could be that or something else, and I'm not saying what it could be," Adrian said as Moon dancer giggle at that as she knew what he meant.

"Who knew you could be so morbid, no it more of what your cute blonde said," Moon light dancer said as Annelotte said, "What?"

"Such cute faces, I simply can't wait to see all the wonderful expression you two are going to make, when you rise and twist in pleasure and with each other too," Moon light dancer said as she forcefully move Adrian hands to Annelotte breast as both of them are surprise by this as Adrian quickly says as he felt Annelotte breast, "I'm sorry but she moving my hands herself."

"I-its al-right, I don't b-blame you," Annelotte said as moon light dancer keep playing with both of them as she use her hand to feel at Annelotte crotch as she says, "Now let's see, what face you'll make next?"

Annelotte was being touch roughly as she soon moan out with Adrian hear it clearly is making him get a hard on and he can't control it, and he was panicking.

"What are you doing moon light dancer!" The elder voice rang out as he was at the top of the stairs with the two warrior women from before, as Moon light dancer look up and saw the elder wasn't happy of what he is seeing.

(The forest)

As two horn boars were out in a grass area eating some of the tall grass when suddenly two white tentacles came out and wrap around the two boars as they squeal out in panic as they were soon lifted up and drag away to a foggy area, as it seem they were about to be eaten.

"BOOM!"

Out of nowhere an explosion happen, as the boards went silent, and out of the fog was a big hairy beastly creature walking on two legs and had a mostly humanoid face standing there with the two boars in his arms is Beast man as he was also cover in slime and said, "I Hate this place, why do we need to get to this temple!"

Nearby behind a tree, a man with a single eye on his face with two others around his head, this is Tri-Clops, as he was fixing up his Doomseeker that was destroy the other day as he said, "Because Evil-Lynn told us to do so, as she can perform a ritual to help bring back Skeletor, though I wish she would hurry up. Fixing my Doomseekers is hard enough without Skeletor providing the material needed."

As robotic sound is heard as a metal claw crush a tree trunk breaking it down as a huge robotic man standing there with a metal lower jaw, as this is Trap jaw as he walk over to the other two and said, "Shut up and get back to work, Evil-Lynn needed something from that temple and we're going to find it and take it!"

"Well this would have been easier if we actually had more to work with then those slug monsters!" Beast Man yelled as Trap Jaw then pointed a blade at Beast Man's neck area.

"Be glad you're not helping Merman otherwise you'd be drowning in the ocean somewhere." Trap Jaw said as Beast Man eased up and backed off.

"Nice one." Tri-Clops said as Trap Jaw glared and got back to what he was doing.

"Well glad our new upgraded slugs here are ready should give us enough time to get to that temple and get what we need from it." Beast Man said as said creatures looked ready for anything right now.

"Yeah though their slime has been a bit unpredictable on humans with these new enhancements hence why we sent you in first Beast-Man." Tri-Clops said as Beastman was glad the stuff didn't affect him.

"You should be glad it didn't affect me otherwise I'd tear out those three eyes of yours in a heartbeat." Beast Man countered as they began to prepare their next move here.

(Meanwhile Back at the Cave)

The Moon Dancer was hanging upside down as Adrian was pasting back and forth trying to think of a plan of escape while Annelotte was sitting on the cot provided for them. The Moon Dancer then opened an eye and saw Adrian and Annelotte had taken noticed as her outfit didn't do well for breast security as the top was hanging out showing her nipples were a bright pink on her brown tanned skin. "What is it?" Adrian asked as he looked to the Moon Dancer.

"It's nothing having to stay here and watch over some girl and a guy in a cell is nothing to get excited about. Besides." The Moon Dancer said as she then had a fast flashback to what the Elder had threatened her with.

(Short Flashback)

"If you shirk your duty again I'll make you wear this." The Elder said holding what looked like a BSM Vibrator lock for the crotch area. "I guarantee you'll think twice about misbehaving." The Elder said as no doubt the Dancer would not like that.

(End Flashback)

The Moon Dancer sighed as she had her eyes closed while hanging upside down like Spider-Man. "There is no way I'm going to wear that thing if I Can help it." She said to herself before looking to the group. "What in the world made you decide to come here anyway?" She asked as Adrian spoke first as he took from his person the map he had as he was lucky they didn't think it was useful for escape.

"Well this map told me that there were supposed to be some allies here I was supposed to meet with that will help me on my long term goal." Adrian said as he took out the map and unrolled it before we went wide eyed at this as on it he saw the lights were right where they were. In fact the map showed the village itself and the prison cell as the two lights were right on top of them. "Oh boy." Adrian said as he looked at the map as he then looked at the Moon Dancer and Annelotte.

"What?" The Dancer asked as she looked to Adrian.

"Well... um it looks like Luna-Luna's prophesy may have had some truth in it." Adrian said as he laughed nervously as the Moon Dancer was surprised by this. Adrian then reached into his pouch and pulled out the enchanted compass and saw it was flowing as the dial began to turn torts Annelotte. "The compass of She-Ra." Adrian said as he looked to Annelotte as he moved around and saw the dial followed where Annelotte stood regardless of where he moved in the cell.

"She-Ra how did you hear that name?" Annelotte asked as Adrian pointed to his sword on the table with Annelotte's own power sword.

"Because I'm He-Man." Adrian said as this was getting huge on him as the Dancer was still shocked about the fact Luna-Luna's prophesy held great merit and truth in it which meant... they can let Adrian out of the cell now.

"Then you must have been looking for me?" Annelotte said as Adrian scratch the back of his head and said, "Well you were one of the people of the looking for, with the compass helping pointing the way and it was point in the same direction I was going as well, but the map was showing a person that was already here in the Calibara village, which means-

"You were looking for me," Moon dancer said or was supposed to be moon dancer as he saw Luna-Luna there as he said, "Luna-Luna, but where did moon light dancer go?"

Luna-Luna came in as it seem the prison wasn't even lock properly at, as the sun dancer came walking up to Adrian and hug him while pulling him into her breast as she said, "My vision may have been half true but now I know you are my destined one."

Annelotte is surprise by this, and Adrian eyes widen as he his face in the hottest cute girl breast, as he may want to motorboat her breast right now, but there is other thing that goes ahead of pleasure, as he try his best not to get a hard on and pull out as he said, "Hang on slow down, where is that sister of your, as I know she was in here before."

"Oh, well there is something I haven't told you two before," Luna-Luna said as Annelotte look at her as she asked, "And that is?"

Luna-Luna step back away from Adrian, as her person glow for a moment as her skin suddenly turn to a dark tan color with Adrian and Annelotte surprise as she said, "The truth is, moon light and sun dancer are two in the same, I'm not Luna-Luna sister, I'm her other half."

"A split personality, and here I thought I've seen it all," Adrian said as Luna-M smile said, "Oh don't be worry about that as after all you are the one I'm going to be with."

She knock Adrian to the floor as she also straddle on top of him as Annelotte eyes widen as she turn and face away but her eyes keep looking to the side at the two as Adrian said, "Wait can we talk about this first."

"There's nothing to talk about, let enjoy ourselves. I can make you feel like you're in heaven," Luna-m said as Annelotte turn to her and said, "Hold on, in here?!"

Luna-m turn to her with a smile and said, "Oh don't worry cutie, I'll give you pleasure too maybe both of you at the same time."

"Ahem!" The elder voice rang out as Luna-m gasp and turn her head to see the elder and the two guard standing by and it show she was caught again.

(A little later)

Annelotte is now chain to the wall with a ball and chain on her leg, with Adrian sitting on the ground in his underwear with both of his chain to the wall, and a ball and chain on both of his legs as he said, "Can't get any worse than this I suppose?"

Both of them were in a worst position, but it seem Adrian is in a way more worst position than Annelotte, and for the reason why, well before Luna could tell the elder what she found out, she was about to say until Adrian had to stop her from spilling the beans and the way he did was kissing her even after letting off and whisper to her 'Don't say anything about us'.

Everyone was shock about that, but it worked but Adrian is being punish for it as it seem force kissing a woman when she didn't want it is a no-no, at least they didn't chop off his balls or Adrian Jr.

Luna-M was on her knees crying a bit as she got a few harsh words from the elder as he says, "Honestly, I'll forgive you this time but you will not consort with ether knight again. Is that understood Moonlight dancer?"

"Yes," Luna-m said as the elder and the two warrior women left the as Luna put on a smile and said, "Then I won't be the moonlight dancer."

Luna-M stood up and be her sun dancer self, Luna-S as she turn to the two knights and give a smile as she said, "Hey."

"Hey Luna," Adrian said to be nice about it as Annelotte said, "So how do we plan to get out of here."

Adrian had a thought as he said, "Hu, let me think a bit. Maybe I can MacGyver my way out."

"MacGyver?" the two girls asked as Adrian mentally kick himself and said, "Famous person where I'm from, he does all sort of fancy trick to escape with some junk he had found around him, that I all I know of."

Not wanted to tell what MacGyver does or how he does it would be too hard to tell to people that living in a place where technology is no more advance other than maybe can only be done by person with black smiting skills, if his shield that he gotten from Owen says anything about this world tech.

(Outside)

As the elder and two warriors walk out about the elder felt something was amiss as the short hair warrior woman asked, "What's the matter?" "Did you sense something?" the long hair warrior asked.

(Elsewhere)

As the elder and the two warrior women look and saw destruction of the land and trees, even slime fill the area as the long hair warrior woman asked, "What happen here?"

(The Villains)

As the trios were near by the temple area as beast man said, "The slugs are getting restless and started early."

Tri-clops gotten his Doomseeker working again as he said, "May as well release them then, tonight these people will never seem the slugs coming."

Trap jaw open his and close his claw arm and said, "Then let get started getting into that temple!"

(The trio warriors)

Adrian suddenly had a thought and said, "Maybe we should wait after dark till mostly everyone's asleep, and we can most likely all escape form here, if you wanted to come Luna."

Luna was back in the prison cell with them as wanted to be close to the two choice warriors as Luna had a look on her face and said, "Well I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?" Annelotte as Luna started to say, "Well last time I wonder out of the village, the elder sent many to look for me, and when they did found me, they put that thing on me."

Adrian look at her and said, "Come on Luna, you are your own person. You can't always let other people tell you what to do, be yourself and do what you want to do, I mean what you want now?"

After that as Luna look at him and said, "What I want?"

Annelotte look at Adrian and smile as it seem he had a good idea, and then suddenly Luna-s change to Luna-M as she smile and said, "I want both of you."

Annelotte eyes widen with Adrian mentally kick himself again as the idea back fired and now he just given Luna the idea of being her own person.

Luna-m grab the keys with one of her tentacles and brought them forth to her as she took them and unlock Adrian hand chain and one of the ball chains as she grab him with his tentacle and place him next to Annelotte as he was a bit break out of what may happen next.

Luna soon wrap her tentacle around both of them so they won't fight against her as she rub Adrian's crotch and message Annelotte's breast as she give a lick to Annelotte as she said, "The sun dancer came have approach you first, but I'm the one who supposed to have fun with you two."

As Luna-M focus her most of her tentacles on Annelotte making her moan as they went at her woman area and surround her breasts, while she keep one on Adrian waist and use her hand to rub him, as Jr. was growing fast as it made a tent of his underwear

Luna-m hand went in and rub his manhood, Adrian eyes widen to this as this is the first time he ever done anything like this, he has even reach 3rd base with his Ex, as Luna said, "Your very much enjoy this are you?"

"W-well you are c-c-cute as well e-exotic (sharp breath), and you have a soft touch," Adrian said as his mind is going into overload as Luna smile as she said, "So sweet, thank you. I think I'll reward you with a kiss."

Luna lean in to him and place her lisp on his as the two were going at it a bit as Annelotte blush to this as she never was taught about this kind of things, let along be thrown into it as well.

Luna-M let off with a saliva rope form between them before it broke as she said, "That was better than before. I would like to do more soon, but I think miss knight here is getting a bit lonely."

Annelotte eyes widen as she said, "What?"

Luna-m move over to her and started licking her, as Annelotte moan to it as it was sort tickling her as well as Luna said, "You taste good."

As Luan keep playing around with the two, a fog started to come down into the cave as Adrian felt a chill form somewhere but didn't know where.

Annelotte moved around as Luna said, "Don't resist so much, soon your body own able to live without me."

Luna went back over to Adrian and started to make out with him again, but unaware of what was crawling down the stairs and into the prison with them, as Luan felt something touching her as she says, "Oh, what this?"

Luna look over at Annelotte as she said, "My-my, somebody eager aren't they?"

Annelotte blink as so did Adrian as they felt something rubbing on them too, with Luna keep saying, "careful that is my-

"Hu, Luna… that not us," Adrian said as Luna-m eyes widen as everyone turn to see white tentacles rubbing against all of them as Adrian use his foot as he step on the creature thing and said, "Get off!"

The thing pop into slime under his foot as he said, "What the heck is this?"

There was soon a growl as everyone look up the stairs as they saw where the tentacle are coming from as giant slug creature came down into the cave and look at all three of them as if give another roar and bash in without any trouble.

Luna-M took her tentacle off of the chosen warriors as the tips of them turn into a bladed weapon like a Pendulum blade as she cut through the creature as it suddenly burst in more slime as it came at all of them and splash upon them.

"Gauh gross!" Adrian called as he tried to get the stuff off him. "Jesus I'm going to need a new pair of boxers." Adrian said as he got the stuff off him.

"What is this stuff?" Luna-M asked as she looked at it and for some reason her skin felt itchy.

"Don't know don't care its gross." Adrian cursed as he grabbed something to clean it off himself.

"They're attacking the village!" A woman called as Adrian looked shocked as Luna-M then got up and ran to check it out.

"Hey wait up!" Adrian called as he soon saw his stuff and began to get dressed as he then tossed the keys to Annelotte who then caught them.

(Later that Night)

"Keep those monsters away from the ruins! We must ensure the temple is protected as the slug monsters then shot tentacles at a few warrior ladies and began to turn into a huge tentacle rape orgy as Luna-M was running in only for her to use her blade weapons to slice into the Slug Monsters. "Sorry I don't like to dance a top of monster but on a stage in front of my husband now that's a different story." Luna-M said as when she landed her body felt off big time. "Damn what's going on?" She cursed as she felt off as the Slug Monster was destroyed as it came apart.

Soon Luna-M charged at another monster as it then turned into Chakram like weapons which she used to slice through and kill said Slug Monster as the ladies were being hit by said slime and for some reason starting to feel similar effects. "Thank you Moonlight Dancer I owe you my life." She called as the warrior lady then ran off before she was hit by the same slime like liquid as she returned to being Luna-S.

"Eww that's gross!" She called out as once she got the stuff off her she felt way off even more as her body for some reason... felt hot very hot which the monster then acted and wrapped her in its tentacles as Luna-M was shocked at this.

(With Adrian and Annelotte)

"Cringer!" Adrian called as he looked for his companion only for said cat to do that cartoon cat sound as it ran away as Adrian saw him ran with Quick Wind chasing after them both looking like they had one Hell of an adventure since the party. "There you are!" Adrian called chasing after the coward as he needed him for Battlecat as Quick Wing then yanked on the leash attached to him causing Cringer to be yanked and pulled back hard.

"Good Job Quick Wing." Annelotte said as the Horse nodded as she then felt her body grow heavy as her eyes began to dull.

'You were hit with some sort of mating toxin but these creatures are unable to perform such a task.' Quick Wing telepathically called as Annelotte looked ready to drop her power sword.

"He speaks the truth if you wish to power through this then you will need the power of He-Man and She-Ra." Came the Sorceress voice as Adrian's eyes twitched at this.

"Where the heck have you been all day?!" Adrian called out trying to figure out how his own mother who he still trying to get around to actually calling her mom could not hear him calling for help since this morning.

"No time but you must hurry and change to defeat the Slugs and deal with the intruders at the temple." Veena said as Adrian was shocked to hear someone was trying to get into the temple.

"Well looks like the slugs are in for some double trouble." Adrian said as he drew his sword as did Annelotte as she was ready to fight.

"I can create for you both an alibi just give me a moment." Veena said before two magical dolls appeared and in turn became copies of Adrian and Annelotte as the two nodded to each other as this was their cover.

"Ok then let's do this." Adrian said before he drew his sword and swung it to raise to the sky. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He invoked as soon the sword activated as its hilt opened up before twisting to the side calling the power like a lightning rod as the power entered Adrian changing his clothing and armor as his muscles grew to the strongest man in the universe.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man roared out as on his left arm was his new gauntlet as it can now produce a shield much like the one in his normal form as Adrian.

Annelotte drew her sword as she threw it into the air as it spun before he fell down and she caught it using the momentum to spin and raise her sword as her cape followed with her. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" She invoked as she raised the sword skyward summoning the power as the gem glowed and her blades hand guards spread out like wings to call the power like a lightning rod. The power then hit her as her form soon changed and soon She-Ra had appeared.

"I AM SHE-RA!" She invoked as She-Ra had now taken the stage.

"Wow... so this is what He-Man and She-Ra would have looked like side by side." He-Man said as he was careful with his words about the TV show based on them.

He-Man then pointed the Power Sword at Cringer as She-Ra pointed her Swords jewel to Quick Wing as soon the energy entered the two and now Battlecat and Quick Wind Pegasus form had appeared as Quick Wing neighed and Battlecat roared out.

"Now let's go cut up some slugs!" He-Man called out as he mounted Battlecat and was glad this form wasn't affected by the slime like Adrian was.

"Agreed!" She-Ra said getting on Quick Wing as both were ready for battle.

(Luna-Luna)

Luna-S as struggling with the slug monster as she says, "Let go of me! Let go!"

The slug monster didn't as it brought her closer to its mouth as it open up and more tentacle came forth a it seem it wanted to rape/eat Luna to death until a might roar of a tiger is heard.

He-man came riding up as he slash his sword upon the slug monster killing it, with Luna dropping down and into He-man arms, Luna looked at him for a moment as he said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am…b-but you are," Luna-S began to say as He-man said to her, "I am He-man, it's nice to meet you (Wink)."

As Luna-s know it was Adrian and give a smile, before she turn to Luna-M as she give a smile as she said in a low tone, "My hero, cute or handsome, I don't care, ether way I think I may reward you with something."

He-man eyes widen a bit as he give a small blush and put his hand over his mouth and said, "Well then, better get going, I must stop some intruder that marching upon the temple, as She-Ra can help you fight off the slugs. Help your people out the best you can, and maybe we can talk later about… that."

"You got it," Luna-M said as she feels hot, but she is motivated by that unsaid promise from He-man/Adrian, as Luna-M went off and help out her people around.

He-man watch as Luna cut away at the monsters as he soon said, "Let's go battle cat, to the temple!"

Battlecat give a roar as he went charging in while passing a few slug monsters and cutting them down while also helping a few of the warrior women along the way.

(The temple)

*ka-BOOM!

The door to the temple was blasted open by Tri-clops and his doomseeker as Trap jaw said, "Hurry up and find the thing we're looking for."

"I know, I know, I'm searching already!" Tri-clops said as he use his doomseeker eye to look around to find whatever it is they are looking for as Beast man said, "With those warrior distracted we cannot be stopped."

"I would not be too sure of that!"

The trio villains heard the voice as they turn and saw He-man on Battle Cat as Beast man look at him and said, "Who are you?"

He-man look at the villains and could not believe it as it was the Tri-clops, Beast man, and Trap jaw, but if they are here, does that mean Skeletor is free as his mother told him that guy was real but was seal away deep within the crust of the world.

"K-king Grayskull?!" Beast man said as he back away as Trap Jaw said, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am not king Grayskull, he has pass away a long time ago. I am He-man, protector of Gainos, you three are trespassing upon a sacred temple, leave now or else," He-man said as he held his power sword in a threatening manner as Trap Jaw said, "Not a chance, we won't be defeated, and once our lord will rise up again we shall be unstoppable!"

"If he ever does, I will be there to stop him, as for now I will stop whatever plan you may have," He-man said as he charged at them, as Tri-clops using a different eye that shots lasers and blast at He-man.

He-man block it with his sword as the attack bounce back off his sword and at them they scatter, as He-man jump off and face again Trap Jaw as the robotic man roar out in anger and charged at him, swinging his metal arm around to hit He-man but he block it with his power sword.

Beast man stood back up and see He-man fighting again Trap jaw and was about to join the fight until Battlecat jump in front of him and give a roar, then beast man give a roar himself as he fight against the enhance tiger.

Meanwhile Tri-clops hid behind the stone wall of the temple so he-man didn't notice him as he keep looking for object of their objective as he said, "Now where are you?"

The doomseeker fly around the temple looking around and scanning objects as it goes around.

(The village)

The warrior women fight hard against the slug beast, but they soon get tangle up in their tentacles as those slimy things wrap all around them as their slime rub onto them, then She-Ra came flying by on Swift Wind and cutting down any slug he come across.

Luna-M was doing the same as more slugs keep coming Swift wind landed on the ground for a moment as She-Ra looks around and said, "Where are all these creature coming from?"

Luna-Luna stood by her as she said, "Who know, but they will wish they never come to this village. By the way love your new look, if there a chance you could stay in that form even after, I would like to play with it."

She-Ra blush at her as she says, "Now is not the time to think of such thing."

Suddenly the slugs yell out for no reason, as each of them drop the warrior women they had as they seem to be retreating, or so they thought, as the slug were combining together and form a mega monster slug.

"What is that thing?" She-Ra said as she look at the creature as it give a roar with the fog around started to rise and thicken as She-Ra said, "The fog is rising, is that the source of all this?"

The slug creature look down at them and shot out an eye which change into a tentacle that shot right out them as swift wind flew in the air to dodge it, Luna jump into the air and onto the tentacle of the monster as she says, "You think I will let some monster destroy our sacred ruins, you got another thing coming!"

The slug monster shot another one at Luna as she keep running up the first one, soon dodge the man tentacles that came at her before jumping into the air with her own tentacle shape shifting weapon in a Chakram as she came down upon it with her weapon raise high as the slug monster seem to be very smart than for granted as it shot out a big tentacle at Luna as she was unable to dodge it, and was hit hard and far.

She-Ra saw this as she flew over on swift wind at her before catching her, as Luna-Luna landed in She-Ra arms as she says, "You need to be careful."

Luna-M seem hurt by the monster but she was able to say some words as she said, "W-well be-ing saved twice i-in one day, a-and by the o-ther knight too."

"It's given for a knight, I'll put you down somewhere then I'll deal with the monster," She-Ra said as Luna-m said, "D-don't it's too power-ful."

She-Ra didn't listen as she fly by some of the Calibara warriors and help Luna down into their arms gently as she said, "Take care of her."

"We will, thank silver hair warrior," a warrior said to her as she-Ra quickly say back to her, "I am She-Ra, please remember it."

The warrior nodded as She-Ra took off again on Swift-wind as she said to her mount ally, "Go right at it, I'll try and take it down in one cut."

'I'll try my best," swift wind said as he flew at the slug monster as She-Ra held her sword close, the slug monster saw her coming as it send tentacles at her as swift wind dodge them with She-Ra cutting through some of them.

As they got closer, She-Ra give a small cry with her power sword glowing brightly like the sun, as she flew at the creature straight on and then-

 _"Slash!"_

The slug creature was cut across its front area as it cry out in pain as it seem it was hurt but not down yet as it swing one tentacle at she-Ra and swift wind, as they may have dodge it, but clip a bit of swift wind's wing as they came down with she-Ra yelling out saying, "No!"

(Moment before, with He-man)

He-man punched Trap jaw into the side of the sacred temple wall as he came crashing through with Tri-clops behind it as now he was underneath the ruble and Trap jaw as he said, "Get off of me your moron!"

Battlecat was on beast man's back as he was biting into his fur as he yell out spinning around trying to get the tiger off of him, before Battlecat did jump off as beast man ran into He-man fist as he was sent flying back and near the other two as well.

As the trio lay there in pain as He-man said, "I warn you three. Now prepared to be judge by the warriors of this village for trespassing upon their ruins."

As He-man was looking down at the three unaware of the doomseeker inside the temple still as the Doomseeker came to the middle of the statue and scan it as the scanning light look over the center part of it which seem to hold something, and with its vision its was looking at a strange red gem, as it soon charge it laser and shoot a beam around the gem to collect it in one piece.

With that catch He-man's attention as he hear the beam being fired as he look up and saw one of Tri-clops doomseeker digging into the statue with its beam.

As He-man quickly grab a rock near him, took careful aim and throw it at the doomseeker, as it hit the droid making it smash itself into the statue and in the gem it was digging out as well.

As the area the doomseeker hit into started to crack around before it fell apart as it all came down with the droid falling with it and the gem too.

As Tri-clops says, "My doomseeker, you bastard you destroy it!"

"Next time take better care of your toys then," He-man said as suddenly he hears a yell saying, "NO!"

It sounded like She-Ra as He-man turn and look up to see She-Ra and swift wing falling as he acted quickly as he rush to them as he then jumps up and catch both of them as she-Ra gasp a bit as she said, "He-man?"

"The one and only," He-man said as he drop down while making a small creator before setting both the Pegasus and She-Ra down carefully as She-Ra said, "Thank you He-Man… I didn't know what could have happen next."

"It's alright I save both of you," He-man said meanwhile as they weren't looking Tri-clops gotten free from his comrades and the rocks he was under and grab the gem that fell down from the statue as he give a smile before quickly returning back to his co-workers as he said, "Let's get out of here fast."

The they nodded as they ran out of there, as He-man turn and saw them running, he was about to go after them until he hears the roar of the slug monster, as he turn back and see it coming at them as She-Ra said, "Its strong, but it can still be beaten."

"Leave it to me. Battlecat come to my aid!" He-man said as Battlecat came running to his master but instead of slowing down or stopping he-man jump and flip in the air and onto Battlecat as he charged at the slug creature.

The two charged forward as He-Man held the power Sword ready as he charged in ready to end this fight. "Here I come!" He-Man called before he was upon the monster and jumped off of Battlecat as he flew through the air and in turn began to climax.

"He-Man!" Luna-M called as He-Man was doing something reckless.

Soon a set of eyes in the Temple glowed as He-Man jumped upward and brought his weapon down open the monster as the Power Sword cut the giant slug in two as it released energy into the slug as its body was being destroyed.

Soon the Temple glowed as it shot out green energy as it synchronized with another place.

(Castle Grayskull)

Veena looked at the Crystal Orb and saw it release a huge amount of Power as she saw her son had done something incredible just now. "He awoken an Elder and a Kings spirit." Veena said as she was shocked and amazed by it all.

(Back with He-Man)

She-Ra rode in as she drew her Power Sword and raised it skyward as the two swords synched up and the swords opened up with a green crystal inside as the slug in turn was being absorbed into the Temple as it roared in defiance but to no avail.

Soon the event ended as the swords returned to normal as He-Man saw this as did She-Ra as they saw the swords may be keys somehow but to what is the question here.

"Amazing such power here." Luna M said as all was right in the world here.

(Later)

"He-Man She-Ra will we ever see you again?" The elder asked as He-Man looked.

"Just know if you ever need my aid I shall come." He-Man said as She-Ra agreed before the two rode off as the village was safe for now.

"Very well He-Man strongest man on Gainos." The elder said as He saw some the village girls were suffering from the Aphrodisiac slime from the monsters. "Oh dear." He said already seeing the ladies offering each other 'aid.'

(Later Luna-Luna's love nest)

The village was celebrating as Luna-S was moaning as she was in her but trying to calm her body. "Wh-Why won't my body stop?" She asked as her hands began to grope her form as her body was aching and burning as her love nest was her own creation as it had a dancing stage, a comfortable bed, a mud pit, and food trees as she brought to others here.

"My son, She-Ra." Veena began as Adrian and Annolette were trying real hard not to masturbate as well. "Are you aware of the bird and bees?" She asked sounding embarrassed as Adrian saw where this was going.

"Dammit." He cursed even if he was all for it honestly.

"Yes... the only way to remove the foreign poisons as quickly as possible us to well warm each other's beds." Veena said as Annelotte was wide eyed.

"Do we have a choice?" Annelotte asked as she gripped her skirt hard.

"I'll give you three privacy." She said cutting off the link here as Adrian looked and saw what looked like tribal wedding garb also. But then he looked to Luna-S and saw her cry out as she was suffering from the heat as she needed release bad as did Luna-M as Adrian sighed in defeat as he was also suffering as his dick had formed a tent when they arrived here.

Adrian look at himself and said, "This is both a nightmare, and a dream come true, just wish it was under better reasons."

Annelotte look at him and said to the best of her ability, "I-it's…. hard for a-all… o-of us… let's try… and make Th-the best o-of it."

Adrian saw Annelotte is trying to fight off her desire for the moment but not for long as he need to do both of them, as Adrian said to her and Luna-s, "Luna… Annelotte… we may have just met, and none of us knew this might happen but… I'll try my best for both of you."

Annelotte was blushing but smile to him as Luna moan out while saying, "Thank…you, ah!"

Adrian and Annelotte both strip themselves of their clothing, as they put their hand over their private parts as they soon join Luna-S, as the sun dancer smile to this as she will finally be the one she is destine to be with as her husband, along with a wife/sister, if they knew what they are doing.

(WARNING: LEMON ABOUT TO START, THOSE UNDER 18 SKIP AHEAD UNTIL IT SAYS IT'S ENDED)

Adrian kneel in front of Luna-s as he slowly uncover himself as Luna saw Adrian packing, if he isn't he-man now then he really is bless as what she saw is a 8 and a half inch-long with a good thickness to it as well, as Annelotte blush to this, more darker than before.

Luna-S could not help put a hand in front of her face to this as Adrian said, "It's, weird, looking isn't it?"

"No, it's… perfect," Luna-s said as she lower down to it as she give it a quick whiff and smell how strong and musty it is, making her mouth water a bit as she said, "I've seen others during other warrior love making, but nothing like yours."

Luna carefully grab it with her hands and rub it a bit as a bit of pre-cum came out as Luna-s give it a small lick, as she tasted it as her thought is, 'A bit salty, but sweet as well… amazing!'

Luna started licking the head of Adrian dick, circling around it as she soon put her mouth on it and suck on the head a bit as it seem she been practicing this for a while as she went slow of putting Adrian's dick in her mouth as she slowly take it in as she bobs her head back and forth.

Adrian moan to this as he put a hand on Luna's head to help push her more on his dick, with Annelotte on the side watching closely as she still had a hand stretch out across her breast, but her other hand at her womanhood, was slowly rubbing it.

Luna gotten most of Adrian's dick in her mouth as it hit the back of her mouth she started to increase her pace as she rubbing herself as Adrian said, "Your good… your very good Luna, oh shit!"

Luna keep going as she felt Adrian's dick pulsing and twitching, Adrian quickly grab the back of her head as he started to thrust into her mouth as Luna eyes widen a bit as Adrian got it shove down into her throat a bit as he keep going until he started to say, "Luan… I'm going to cum!"

Luna moan out as she may had Adrian's dick in her mouth but it sounded like, 'Do it!' as Adrian held Luna's head as he yelled, I Cumming in your mouth!"

Luna felt a blast of semen hitting her tongue and fill her mouth, as some cum leak from the side of her mouth.

Adrian give a few most thrust in Luna's mouth before pulling out as Luna close her mouth quickly as she tasted Adrian's semen can could not believe the taste as it was like salty sweet to her as she loving it so much, soon swallow it with a moan, and let out a 'ah!' like she was drinking a cold one.

Luna-s looked a bit better after as she said, "That tasted amazing."

Adrian was taking a small breath after that as he said, "Glad you enjoy it."

Luna-s give a smile before her skin change as it seem she became Luna-M as she started to say, "Now a bit of fun."

She push Adrian down as she stood over his for a bit as she lower herself and lifted Adrian rear end up onto her lap, and seeing dick seeing it was still hard to say as Luna-m pull out and lifted up her breast from her garb and wrap them around Adrian's cock as she add a bit of her saliva in between her breast before giving Adrian a titty fuck.

Adrian is surprise by this as he never thought he would get anything like this but dealing with Luna's moonlight dancer side is different that of her sun dancer side.

Soon enough started to lick the head of Adrian's cock as she wanted a taste of it of the bit of cum that was left over from Luna-S' blow job, as she tasted the same thing, being salty but sweet as well.

As Luna-M is doing this with Adrian lady down and enough the titty fuck he was getting, her eye drifted to Annelotte to see what her reaction to this as she was breathing hard and rubbing herself a bit but keep her breast cover for the moment as Luna-m had an idea as she let off as Adrian asked, "Something wrong?"

Luna smile and said, "Not really, I just Annelotte to join us for this as well."

Annelotte stop masturbating as she hears her name being said as well she hear Luna wanted her to join in as well as she said, "What?"

"Come here, I promise I not going to do anything yet, just join me for a moment, and have a taste, you might as well join in on this as well," Luna-m said as Annelotte's eyes widen to Adrian's dick as it was standing up stiff and hard as she gulp a bit as she move close to them.

Annelotte came down to their as Luna move on the side with Adrian adjusting as he lower his hip as Luna-m reach out for Annelotte's hand that cover her breast as free them as she says, "Do as I do, and follow along."

Luna lay down on her belly as did Annelotte as she wanted to cover her breast up again but she know Luna will made sure she won't as she still have her gems that extended out the tentacles from them.

Luna place her breast to the side of Adrian's dick but didn't wrap them around it, as Annelotte is still a bit hesitate about this but the toxic in her system isn't going away anytime soon and the quickest way is by this as she push her breast on Adrian's cock as her tan nipple run up against Luna's pink nipples as they rub against each other, Annelotte give a slight moan as she felt how sensitive her nipples really are.

"Good girl, but push your breast against mine," Luna said as Annelotte did so as Adrian felt a new sensation like his own dick was being surrounded by clouds that had a touch to them as both girls were giving him a double titty fuck.

Luna seen how much Adrian is enjoying this even Annelotte is somewhat getting into it as she said, "Now for a bit more action, stick out your tongue and lick it like it was a sweet candy, like this." Luna-m said as she gives a lick to Adrian's cock as Annelotte slowly did so sticking out her tongue and did a single quick lick to it.

A shock feeling from her tongue to her spine, as her entire body give a shiver, as she gotten a taste of Adrian's cock… she wanted another lick, maybe 2 or 3 until it became a not stop, as Adrian getting a tingling feeling form this, if he could describe it, well Luna's tongue is wet and smooth, Annelotte tongue is like giving his dick an oil massage.

Luna soon join in on the licking as Adrian moan to it, as Luan smile to this as she started to use one of her tentacles on herself and rub in between her legs, not wanted it to enter her at all as she saving something very important for her husband.

Luna-m let off on the cock, as she said, "Now let get to sucking, just take the head in, and careful with your teeth, I learn is very important to scrap your teeth on a man's rod."

Annelotte without any hesitating did so as she took the head in, even bob her head a few time before stopping but keep her mouth still on it and use her tongue to circle around the head.

Luna-m put a hand under Annelotte chin to pull her off for a moment as she said, "Hey learn to share as well."

Luna started to do the same thing as she bobs her head up and down it, before letting off and let Annelotte back on and soon enough it they were trading off, as Adrian is a loss for words as there no words that could describe this feeling.

When it became Luna's turn again she went down a little further as she bob her head and let up as she says to Annelotte, "Take it deep like I have. The more you got down, the tastier it gets."

Annelotte did so as she went a little deeper by pushing Adrian cock more in her mouth. AS she started to may slurping sounds as she suck on it for a moment before letting off and let Luna-m take over again as she did the same thing as she try to take it deeper than Annelotte just to make her get more into this.

Adrian's cock was twitching like crazy as he began to say, "Almost there… I'm just about to-

Luna-m quickly wrap one of her tentacles around Adrian's mouth as she didn't want him to ruin a surprise for Annelotte as it was her turn with Luna pushing on the back of her head as she said, "Keeping going, sis. Take it deep as you can."

Annelotte took as deep as she could as Adrian dick was close to the back of her throat and she hasn't done a deep throat before, as Luna try helping her out by shove her head on it and said, "Take more in, make him go crazy!"

Adrian eyes widen a bit as he muffle out as he jerk his hips up, thrusting into Annelotte mouth as it hit the back of her mouth with a blast of cum shooting out of Adrian dick.

Luna pull up on Annelotte as she got off of Adrian's dick, with it showing a few more stream of cum on Annelotte's and Luna's breasts

Annelotte eyes widen as she taste the semen in her mouth she didn't expected to taste, as it tasting like a sweet cream. As she was about to swallow it, Luna came up to her and said, "What did I say, learn to share."

Luna-m started kissing Annelotte as she stick her tongue in the female knight's mouth and suck some into her mouth to get a taste, with Annelotte is surprise by this bold move by Luna, but other than resisting, she welcome it even gotten into it as the two women make out as they gulp Adrian's semen down their throats.

Adrian look at the two as they keep making out with each other as he said to himself, "Maybe I had died and gone to heaven. Thank you god."

The two girl soon let off as they gasp for some air as Luna said, "That was very good to say."

Annelotte was catching her breath as she nodded and said, "It… was interesting."

Luna-m smile as she said, "Then let began the ceremony, of our time of love, all three of us."

Luna-m skin turn pale as it seem she was back to Luna-S as she lean back on the bed as she says, "Please be a bit genital, it's my first time."

Adrian got up and soon lean over Luna with Annelotte on the side of them, as Adrian put his hands on Luna's legs and rub up them until he got to her knees as he went at that point and spread her legs out and reach out his hand to the pearls and push them to the side as he got a good view at Luna's dripping wet pussy as she been waiting for this.

Adrian gotten closer to it and start to kiss it and before licking it, as Luna gasp and moan to this, her face blush and her body started shaking a bit, as Adrian lick all over Luna's pussy, even the clit while fingering Luna a bit.

Luna had a hand on Adrian's head while she use her other hand to massage her breast as she moan out, cry out as she said, "This is so great, your tongue is like a fish swimming in me. Oh!"

Annelotte was taking heavy breath as she watch the site of Adrian returning the favor to what Luna did for him, as he grasp Luna's thigh and lick at a different angle as he did, the purple hair knight wanted that same touch, suddenly she felt a hand rubbing at her woman hood as she gasp and look to see Luna-s with a smile on her face as she said, "Here let me help you too."

AS Luna-s keep rubbing at Annelotte, the female knight lean down to her as she moan out a bit as she soon started to kiss Luna-s while she was being play with by her.

Adrian soon hit Luna's G-shot with his tongue she hear Luna moaning in Annelotte's mouth while her pussy gotten a bit tight around his tongue. As he keep licking it, more of Luna's juices started to run out as she started to moan loudly, her fingers soon went into Annelotte and hit her G-shot right away soon they were both crying out to this.

"Yes! Yes! Right there!" Luna yell out to Adrian as Annelotte yell as well, "I'm about to… about too."

Soon enough both girls scream out, "I'm Cumming!"

Luna and Annelotte squirted out, as Adrian got Luna's juices in his mouth while Annelotte's soaked Luna's hand. Adrian let off and gasp a bit for air as he didn't see that coming as his face was drench in Luna's juices as he said, "Damn… so this is what it's like with girl that can squirt."

Luna was licking her hand a bit that was soak, before she giggle a bit and she says, "I'm not the only one. Sis did so as well, and she taste wonderful. Try some."

Luna suddenly stick her hand in Adrian's mouth without warning as he muffle and wasted the juices on Luna-s' hand and it was something else to it as Luna's tasted like strawberries, Annelotte is more cherries.

Once the offending hand was removed Adrian gave them a dry look as he did not like the surprise there. "Next time give me a warning will you." Adrian commented as Luna smiled as he didn't know which Luna was in control but he didn't like surprised like that.

Soon Adrian saw Luna's skin turn tan which meant M was out as she then helped Adrian to his feet as with Annelotte but for her she used the tentacle like items on her person to force the Knight to her feet making her gasped a she felt the items slither around her bare body as she then shivered at its touch. "Now then I think it's my turn to get some of the action." Luna-M said as she began to walk torts Adrian waving her hips a bit as Adrian saw this as he was forced to step back unaware what was behind him. As she smiled at Adrian.

"You know darling." Luna-M began as she then hugged Adrian close and her head to his ear. "I am a real sucker for Mud Play in mud pits." Luna-M whispered as Adrian was wide eyed before she let go and pushed him in as Adrian yelped at this a bit as he felt into the mud pit he had thought Luna-Luna had here for mud baths spa style.

Annolette then yelped as she was then thrown into the mud herself with a yelp as she sunk a bit and quickly got her upper body out as she saw it went all the way up to her hips and got deeper on one side to provide spots to sit down or submerge the body. "Oh great please tell me these aren't parasite infested." Adrian said as he did not need worms or whatever going up his dick Amazon Jungle style.

Then Luna-M cheered as she jumped in herself and when she did she moated out a bit as she saw her cloths with the fabrics were all muddy now and in turn removed them even moaning out as it seems this entire pit was making her hot. "Warn me next time please." Annolette scolded before she gasped feeling Luna-M's tentacles moving across her crotch area.

"Oh don't be such a prude and lets enjoy ourselves here." Luna-M said as she scooped up some of the mud and began to rub it across her body as she looked to be carefully spinning around and moving closer to Adrian.

"W-wait." Annolette moaned as she began to move as Luna-M then smiled at the Kreuz Knight and got to her.

"Hmm... Nah." Luna-M said before she began to make out with Annolette as Annolette didn't deny it as the two were having a bit of some Yuri action here as Annolette and Luna-M seemed to be grabbing handful of muds unknowingly and rubbing it around the others body before the two fell into the pit.

Adrian was watching the whole thing with wide eyed as he tried to make sense of this all. "I'm not much of a mud fan... but that's pretty damn hot." Adrian said as he saw the entire thing happen right before his eyes as his Dick's head was showing above the mud pool with pre-cum leaking out mixing with the Mud that felt more like the ones at the spas his adoptive mother talked about.

Luna-M moving her hands under the mud and rub up against Annolette pussy, even the tentacles behind her neck began to wrap around Annolette breast, with Luna-M still kissing her, all she can do is give a muffle moan as the mud pit was feeling good for her for some reason.

Lune let off the kiss as she smile and said, "Time for some fun, as I still remember the night we had fun together, you two were so fun, even with each other."

Adrian didn't know what she was talking about as she said, "I remember you suggest we play this game you call twister. Even call out random color and feet or hands, as I did not quite understand it, it was fun, and I can remember of how you made me feel that night."

Adrian didn't remember what happen in that party but it sound like he made it go big, and did something to Luna before, now he wishing he remember what he did that night as suddenly Luna-m put one leg under and the other leg over around Annolette's legs as Luna-m was about to do the crab with Annolette as she thrust her whole body into Annolette as their pussy rub against each other as both of the girl started moaning loudly.

Adrian could not help but grab his dick and jerk it for the moment with the site he sees before him as he saw two hot beautiful girl going at each other.

Thrusting, rubbing, banging their pussies together, Annolette didn't know what coming over her but she felt her body acting on its own, Luna-m was similar but she went with its as she using her own tentacles at her hands as she was using them to keep herself up, and wrap them around her own breast.

Adrian panting a bit as he masturbate to this scene, as it was similar to a XXX video he has seem of two ladies doing it in a pool, but in this case it's a mud bath with tentacle toys with a girl that can switch between two personalities as well change her skin which isn't so bad as pale, tan skin, or even ebony, it didn't matter to him, but he did take it a careful as he could as he did want to shot his cum in mud.

The dancer and the knight has their head back as they felt something inside of them both, pushing to the surface as their movement went faster with the sound of a wet slap is heard between them as they thrust once more and grind against each other, they Luna-m shouted, "I'm Cumming!"

Annolette just scream out in pleasure, as soon enough between the both of them, made quite a fountain display, Adrian almost lost it as he stop jerking off for the moment and held back his thoughts on this as everyone calm down.

Luna-M retracted her tentacles on both her and Annolette as the knight drop down as she was taking a breather, Luna-m stood up and sat on her knees as she said, "That was wonderful."

"I thought it was spectacular… I see many thing but that is a first for me," Adrian said as his dick is in a raging hard on now and he needed to settle it soon.

As Annolette recover, suddenly Luna-m came up behind her and grasp her breast with her own hands as she said, "I think it's time to move onto the main course."

Annolette gasp as she felt an tentacle lift up her left leg as Luna being as flexible as she was lifted up her right leg in the air as she display both her and Annolette to and asked, "So Adrian… who do you want first?"

Adrian look at both of them and didn't know who to choose as if he pick Annolette, she may be shy about this whole thing and all it off, as no matter what no is no and Adrian won't rape a woman.

If he went with Luna, pretty much may go all night with her if he wanted too or not, as well she get crazy with her tentacles for the fun.

So Adrian look at them as he said, "I…I… I don't know who."

Adrian bow his head as he kneel there in the mud pit with a hard on that seem won't go down anytime soon due to the goo that splatter on him before.

Annolette look at Adrian and saw how distress he was as it seem he didn't know who to pick as she said, "Adrian?"

The blond hair teen look up at the knight as she started to say, "I know this isn't how I would picture my first time as well… and didn't want to look… foolish, doing this… but if it make you feel better…"

Annolette trail off as she move her hand down to her pussy as she spread it open with her fingers as she said to him, "Please do whatever you want to make yourself feel good."

With that Adrian felt a huge beat in his chest, a feeling he hasn't felt went… he first meet his Ex, way before they broke up. As he felt his ex was like his Lois Lane, his M.J, his… princess to have and to hold and rescue if she ever needed it, as she was a tough girl as well that could kick his ass if she wanted too.

Adrian came over to her and without saying a word, he grab Annolette leg that was in the air already by Luna, as he lean in close to her as their faces were just inches away as Adrian said, "I'll go slow at first."

Annolette could not help but give a soft smile, as Adrian put a hand to her cheek and started kissing her just to help get thing moving a bit as Luna just smile, as she wasn't disappointed, as she just going to enjoy the show and get herself prepared for that 3rd leg of Adrian.

As Adrian adjusting himself a bit to aim before putting it in as he didn't want it to slip out in the middle of things.

Annolette eyes widen a bit as she felt Adrian enter her, as it started to spread her insides, as it slide inside of her, before Adrian stop as he felt a barrier as he knew what it was, as he seen a few video of virgins girl first time and lose their V-card as well.

"This may hurt for a moment, I think," Adrian said as he thrust into Annolette ripping her Hymen as she gasp to it as Adrian waited a moment for her to Adjust as that what he seen or hear guys do for virgin girls, he almost came as he felt the tightness around his dick and it was already going crazy.

Annolette then glared at Adrian as she dug her nails into his back as she had this maddened lustful look on her face. "What are you waiting for hurry up and fuck my brains out!" She yelled as Adrian yelped in shock as he saw her eyes were red as she dug deeper as Adrian ended up pushing her to the edge of the pool and then in turn began to thrust as he started slow for a bit before he gradually picked up speed as Annolette moaned a bit with some pleasure and a bit of disappointment.

But then Adrian caught Annolette by surprised as he got rough with her as Annolette was moaning out as she felt the pleasure course through her body as she had this pleasured look upon her face with each thrust as it seemed her eyes moved around a bit with the thrusts as Luna-M saw the whole thing and was already rubbing her own pussy.

"My word that's quiet hot." Luna-M said before she switched to Luna-S.

"But I want some of that also." Luna-S still rubbing herself but now groping her breasts before both sides had an idea and looked at the tentacle weapon spots on their person and their own pussy as both had the same thought as a glint appeared in their eye.

"Chance." Luna-Luna both said as they had a devious idea.

Back with Adrian and Annolette the two moved away from the wall part and were now at the center as Adrian fucked Annolette as she gasped out as she looked to Adrian. "You're so vigorous, are you sure you're a virgin." Annolette asked as she looked to Adrian who blushed as she herself was a virgin till just recently but so she had no room to talk.

"Yeah I was." Adrian said as he blushed a bit before Annolette hugged Adrian close as her stiff nipple rubbed against his chest before Annolette gasped out in shock as she felt something get her from behind as she looked and saw Luna-M smiling as she was gasping herself as Annolette looked and saw that Luna-Luna had used her tentacle like part of her outfit and went for her... rectal area and looked closer and saw she was using another tentacle was at Luna-Luna's own pussy as she was using it to stimulate herself as Adrian was wide eyed.

"You may not like anal Adrian but I like to give anal to other woman." Luna-M said as she was very specific about that type of thing as she began to thrust herself as Annolette was being sandwiched between the two as she gasped out in shock with her tongue sticking straight out as she arched her back a bit.

"Fuck!" Annolette roared out a she felt her pussy and ass being assaulted as Adrian then went for her breasts as he began to fondle and grope them as he went as far as pinching and pulling the nipples as Annolette cried out as she looked.

"Slow it down your going to make me cum." Annolette cried out as she wanted to cum at the same time as her two partners right now.

Luna-M then slapped Annolette's ass hard as Adrian cringed a bit at that as he looked to the two. "Naughty-Naughty if you cum then we'll just have to stop and have Adrian Bukkage you." Luna-M said as she taunted Annolette there with pleasure and lust for Adrian's dick.

"N-no I'll hold it just please go easier." Annolette called as she would lose her mind if she doesn't cum soon.

Adrian resume thrusting into Annolette with Luna fucking her ass with her tentacles with Adrian thought are, 'She right about not liking anal… but I am digging this double banging, She very tight.'

Annolette trying to ease herself in the double banging as she thought, 'I need to stay focus. Just so much…. Oh I loving it!'

Annolette thrust and moan out as Luna-m thrust having her way with the knight, as she smile and thought, 'She loving this, I can feel it, and to Adrian look he liking it a lot. I better give them a something nether of them can forget.' 'We're going to have so much fun together,' Luna-s thought were as an image of Luna-s by Luna-m.

Luna command her tentacle to thrust faster to both her and Annolette as the purple hair knight as they both cry out as soon enough both of them was soaked below with their juices, as Adrian felt the pressure building as his dick twitch and pulse as Adrian began to say, "I'm close, I 'm so very close!"

"Same here. I feel like I going to erupted like a volcano," Luna said as she keep thrust out with Annolette cry out as she said, "This is so good, I going to cum, I'm going to cum with my pussy and ass!"

Adrian and Luna thrust faster as they soon they climax as they all say, "I'm Cumming!"

Adrian fire a huge load inside of Annolette with both girl squirting out their juices, with the tentacle were completely soaked by this.

All three of them took a breath as Adrian look at the Annolette as her face look is filled with pleasure, and he could not help but lean in and took her lips with his.

Luna look at this as she whine a bit as she said, "It's no fair, I want a kiss too."

Adrian let off the kiss as he turn to Luna, as he reach his hand behind her head as he pull her in close and kiss her as well with some added tongue as well.

Soon enough as everyone switch their position as Adrian stand up in the mud pit as she keep her balance as she lift one leg in the air in a 180 degree form, as Adrian could not help but jaw drop to this site, and Annolette could not help but blush to the site, with Luna saw this and respond with a smile as she said, "Like it form? I've been practicing for long time to hopefully to turn on my future husband."

"It- it's… I think I maybe in love," Adrian said with Annolette respond is, "You're… very flexible."

Luna-M smiled as she looked very sensual about it. "I know." She said using the Tentacles to bring Adrian closer before ditching her outfit to the edge of the pit as she wrapped her leg over Adrian's shoulder. "Besides I think me and the other girl should both enjoy this?" Luna-S said as Adrian was confused before Annolette gasped as she Adrian looked and felt a leg wrap around him waist as he saw that Annolette started getting tan lines as she then smiled sensually as it made her look like one of those swimming girls who got tans but not the whole body.

"Now then Adrian." Luna-Luna began as she wrapped her arms around him and positioned his dick at her pussy. "You better blow us good." She said as she then gasped in shock as she felt her pussy be inserted with Adrian member and then moaned out as she felt her hymen break as the reason she was dominate between the two halves right now was because she enjoyed things like this as Adrian began to fuck her as he rammed into her before Luna-Luna was forced to let go as luckily Adrian caught her before she fell as Luna-Luna then smiled before kissing him and digging her nails into his back as the two shared a kiss that was wet and slobbery before Adrian let go as Luna-Luna fell into the mud hole as she smiled at this.

"Come on Adrian right here ram me from behind right here." Luna-Luna said as she slapped her ass hard showing she wanted it to make a noticeable sound. "Well come on!" She called as Adrian then grabbed her waist and began to fuck her from behind as Annolette saw how Luna-Luna was getting fucked and saw Luna-Luna had this pleasured look on her face as Adrian fucked her pussy from behind.

"So tight." Adrian cried out as no doubt Luna-Luna was a virgin alright.

"So good." Luna-Luna said as she had her tongue out as she tried to hold herself up but it was no good as Annolette crawled over to Luna-Luna as she smirked with her eyes turning red again.

"If you keep that tongue sticking out I'll just have to 'bite it,' for you to learn." Annolette said before she kissed Luna-Luna as Luna-Luna ended up hanging onto Annolette for support as the two had a passionate, wet, and slobbery kiss as their tongues danced for dominance as no doubt they would never normally have such relations with another woman but right now the slime from the slugs and their lust was overriding there normal train of thoughts. The two moaned out but Luna-Luna moaned out louder as she was being fucked by Adrian at the same time as it looked to be a three way right now.

Adrian then grabbed Luna-Luna's arms as he was being driven by lust as she cried out and smiled as she felt Adrian get her from behind as Annolette smiled at her. Adrian then got Luna-Luna on her feet before moving his hands under her legs and lifting her up as Annolette smiled at this turn of events.

"Oh my, such a position our partner can see everything now." Luna-Luan cried out as Annolette smiled.

"I sure can." She teased as she then went for Luna-Luna's breasts and saw how erect her nipples were and then latched her mouth on them before she began to suckle on them as Luna-Luna held Annolette's head as she had a lustful look on her face at this.

"Oh my you're sucking my nipples you're just like an infant right now." Luna-Luna teased as Annolette kept suckling on Luna-Luna's breasts.

Adrian keep thrusting into and out of Luna-Luna, he never felt this good in his life… at least this one while the other one was gone, left behind in New York.

Adrian bite Luna's ear a bit as he just going off of porn and romance video on what woman would want to fell during a time of love making, as he may not see it Luna-Luna was really enjoying it, even more so with Annelotte sucking on her breast, as the red eyes knight reach her hand down more southern and pinch her clit.

Luna yelped as she squirted a bit to that and tighter as Adrian felt it around his dick as he thrust harder to get pass it and increasing the pleasure he and Luna is feeling as she moan out while biting her lower lips for a moment with Annelotte took her mouth off of Luna's breast as she ran a finger down the tan line area as she said, "Did you cum to that?"

"N-no," Luna said as Annelotte give that smirk as she lean closer to her face and said, "I think you may have, as I enjoy that look on your face. It scream pure pleasure!"

Annelotte pinch Luna's clit again as the dancer moan very loudly as she gotten tighter again as Adrian said, "You're very tight… I might cum soon."

Annelotte hug closer into Luna as her breast rub into the tan skin dancer as she said to Adrian in a slutty voice, "Don't back… cum whenever you like."

Annelotte twist Luna's clit as well to make her scream a bit in both pain and pleasure as she squirted out again, Adrian soon started to slam Luna down on his cock as he fuck her up, as their skins slap into each other, and Luna was looking she is losing her mind.

Adrian grunt and give a small yell as he using as much of his normal strength as he could to fuck Luna fast as he felt it coming again as he said, "Here it comes… I'm going to blow my load into you Luna!"

"Yes please! Fuck me, cum inside of me, give me your seed!" Luna cry out as Annelotte was back on her breast, sucking and biting her pink tits.

Luna and Adrian moan and made groin sound as Adrian shouted, "I'm Cumming!"

He started Cumming as he keep fucking Luna, even making his semen explode from Luna's pussy as he slam her down one last time, as Luna scream out, "I feel it! I'm Cumming too!"

Luna squirted out when Adrian dick came out from the pressure of the squirt, as Annelotte look to this and said, "Yummy."

She kneel down and started sucking on Luna's pussy tasting Luna's and Adrian love juices, as she tasted the sweetness of Adrian's cum mix with Luna's strawberries flavored juices and it was like drink she never had before as she moan to the taste.

Adrian is a bit tired as he collapse down with Luna still in his arms, but still feel the effect of the toxic still in his system still as dick started to raise up as Annelotte notice this as she said, "I guess we still are being effect by the toxic… well let keep going."

Annelotte kneel down as, she place her pussy up again Adrian's dick with Luna's rubbing against the back of his dick as well as the knight started to grind up and down on it as both Adrian and Luan moan. Adrian ease Luna down won top of Annelotte, as the purple hair knight help as well and soon their nipples were against each other and their hips and pussy were rubbing against each other as well with Adrian dick in between like a hot-dog in a bun.

Annelotte wraps her arms around Luna as well as her legs and started kissing her, as the two moan, while Adrian started thrusting between them as it felt like heaven, or what it came close to it.

Luna-Luna is enjoying the feel of this, as she making love two people she fell in love with, as she didn't mind loving a woman as she lives in a village full of them, and loving a man she has long hope for is a dream come true for her.

Adrian felt the girls were ready as he felt that their juices build up again as he slide out from them and went for Annelotte as it was her turn again as Annelotte moan with her tongue in Luan mouth as the dancer was sucking on it.

Grabbing hold of Luna's hips to help things out with him as he thrust into Annelotte a few time before he pull out and thrust into Luna as he moan to it as Annelotte was sucking on her neck.

Adrian thrusting into her for a moment before switching back and forth between the two as they made a lot of moans from both of the girls as Adrian enjoying very much but he knew he has to split up the girls soon and finish up the 2nd round with Annelotte before doing 2nd round with Luna.

Pull out and stood up as the girl let go of each other as Luna turn and look up at Adrian and said, "Why did you stop?"

"I think we should trying something else right now," Adrian said and the next thing that happen is he took Annelotte out from the mud pit, held her hips as she wrap her legs around him as he fuck her while standing, she cry out in pleasure with Luna masturbating again but this time she was on her knees with her face in Adrian ass giving him a rim job.

Adrian felt it was weird but as long he wasn't sticking it up his ass, they were fine for now, as he felt a build up as he cry out, "I'm Cumming!"

Shot his next load into Annelotte as she cry out in pleasure, as both her and Adrian's fluids shot out between them as Luna was getting a taste of this as some of it drips down.

A moment later Luna found herself jumping up and down on Adrian's cock while he laying down on the ground, with Annelotte sucking at his balls while also Fingered Luna's asshole.

Adrian stood up a bit as he grab Luna's breast and started licking and sucking at her tits as he said, "Your tan lines are so sexy Luna, and your nipple are cute, I want to suck on them all day long."

Soon the tan lines reversed as now they looked like a two piece bikini as Luna-Luna looked to Adrian while blushing a bit as she had a finger to her face shyly. "Um Adrian Annolette can we um finish this on the bed please." Luna-Luna said pointing to the bed in the Sun and Moon Dancers love nest as Annolette wanted to get out of the mud clearly as her hair was all covered in it as Adrian was all for it.

"Sure." Adrian said as Luna-Luna then grabbed Adrian as he got up.

"But I want you to carry me, with your rod inside me." Luna-Luna said as Adrian went wide eyed as his mind was starting to go blank thinking of what the Hell kind of world he had landed in for everything to be so ecchi.

Luna-Luna didn't even give him a chance to protest as she positioned Adrian's dick to her folds before she had them inserted as she was lucky her Moon side got the hymen broken as she moaned and hissed a bit as the dick went deeper before it was all the way in causing her to moan out and smiled as Adrian saw this. "I won't take no for answer here." Luna-Luna said as she then wrapped her legs around Adria's waist and her arms around his neck as Adrian held her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Come on then." Adrian said as Annolette got up and saw how horny this was making her as her still conscious mind told her that this was just till the toxin was burned out of their bodies but her woman side told her he's not so bad gentle and kind but fierce and strong put together.

"Don't drop me." Luna-Luna said as Adrian began carrying her to the bed as this would have been way easier if he was carrying her bridal style but no it was sex style here.

"Oh my." Annolette said getting out as she was masturbating the whole way as she wondered how Adrian can do this so easily but also had to remember he's not exactly normal himself like Luna-Luna here.

Adrian lay Luna-Luna down as easy as he could on her bed as he let his arms slide out, within the moment, Luna-Luna reach her tentacles out to the gown and put it on her as Adrian look to this as he asked, "What's … this about?"

Adrian look at Luna as she wearing the white gown dress as she smile that make her beautiful looking as she said, "Nothing to be worry about, just please make love to me."

Luna push Adrian into her using her legs before he could say a thing and Luna said, "You can be a rough as you want."

Adrian didn't know what to think or do, but its seem his body was doing that for him as his hips started thrusting into Luna as she moan out as Adrian did it as strong and fast as he wanted as it shake the bed up a bit Luna is just loving it.

As Annelotte watch on the side still masturbating to the site, she could not help herself to it as lust filled her mind.

Adrian started kissing Luna-Luna with passion of love or lust, his mind could not think at this point anyways as he just went with the flow, massaging her breast as well angle himself in Luna to find that sweet spot known as the G-spot.

To Luna's reaction, he found it as he started to thrust into that same spot over and over again as Luna cry out as she said, "Good! So good! I may lose it!"

Adrian lean in as he said into her ear, "Go ahead, do it, go wild."

Luna at that moment eyes widen as her tentacle shot out and around Annelotte as she gasp and moan as the tentacle wrap around her, they also shove themselves into her, both her pussy and ass, as well down her throat, as each tentacle went fast and hard on her as well hit her own sweet spots.

Luna stood up a she push Adrian down as she want to finish it like this as she grind herself on Adrian dick as her last tentacle she has yet to us yet, as it came behind her and aim at her ass as it shot itself into the hole, Luna cry out in pain and pleasure, as this maybe her first kind of anal masturbating, she was going wild as Adrian said to do, but he didn't know she would go this wild.

Adrian not wanted to lie down and let Luna-Luna do all the work, as he stood up, put his hand on her ass cheeks and get into rhythm with her, and started kissing her like crazy as well as he added in the tongue into this crazy mix.

Luna had hearts in her eyes as she is loving every moment of this, as well as Annelotte as she was being fucked by her tentacles as that familiar build up came, as both girl were soaking the area up as Luna-Luna let off the kiss as she said, "Keep going… I'm just about there!"

Annelotte just moan very loudly as she felt herself tighten up around the tentacle as Adrian said, "You're so tight! Feel like I might burst out any moment!"

"Annelotte keep moaning out as her eyes roll to the back of her head, as all this went on as the love next was filled with moan, groins, screaming, as well the sound of wet skin being smack against each other As all of them can say, "I'm Cumming!/ HMMMM!"

Annelotte exploded out her juices, as the area around Adrian and Luna became soak with their own juices as well, as Adrian and Luna took a breath, while the tentacle brought Annelotte over to them as they also remove themselves from all of Annelotte's holes, Luna and Adrian caught her before she could fall over.

As Luna-Luna wrap her arms around both Adrian and Annelotte as she said, "From this day forth we'll all be together, from here to the next life."

Before Adrian could ask what she mean, she kiss him lovingly, before she started kissing Annelotte as well with what left of her mind at the moment kiss back. As after that Luna held both her lovers together as they soon kiss each other before Luna joins in and made it a 3 way kiss.

Without anyone paying attention, both swords of power glowed, as soon enough silver rings with a gold stripe appeared around the three lover's hands, mostly on their ring finger, as before anyone could notice this, they quickly vanish out of site as they soon let off the kiss, but it seems everything is not yet done.

Soon enough Adrian was standing up on his feet with the two girl on their hands and knees running their mouths to the side of Adrian dick, as they went up and down it with his cock pulsing out as it seem he was about to shoot another load as he said, "I don't know how many I got left in me… so I'm making this one the last."

Both let off but use their hands and jerk him off as Annelotte said, "Please shoot it all over us."

"Give us your biggest load too," Luna-Luna said as both girls went faster and faster on the jerking as Adrian groin as he moan out, "Here it comes…. I'm Cumming!"

A huge load came out and all over both girls faces and in their mouths as well as they had them open the entire time and swallow it without hesitating.

"Ugh." Adrian said as he collapsed on the bed with them as they all fell on said bed as Adrian tried to catch his breath. He looked at the girls and then at his now limp dick and looked back before agreeing on the unanimous agreement. "We burned through the Toxin in our systems." Adrian said as he looked at the calmed girls.

"Yeah... but it was enjoyable." Luna-S said as she yawned a bit.

"We should take a bath in the morning to get the mud off of us." Annolette said with a yawn as she burned herself out tonight.

"Yeah..." Luna-S yawned before in turn they all fell asleep as no doubt his biological mother would be on his ass about this in the morning when he wakes up.

"Wait... did they just give it on the first date?" Adrian asked as he realized this as if his buddies back home learned of this then they will be envying him for life that he got two girls to give it on the first date.

(LEMON IS OVER I REPEAT THE LEMON IS NOW OVER)

(Scene Break the next morning after bathing)

After everyone got cleaned up and all their stuff accounted for and acquiring Cringer again they all began to make their way out of the village as Adrian looked to Luna-Luna who was beaming in joy at what she did last night. "So... this is kind of awkward a bit." Adrian said as he had Cringer by a collar and leash again as the cowardly cat wasn't struggling this time, no doubt seeing more human shields to use to run away.

"I believe so..." Annolette said as she was still reeling from last night. "But... maybe we should try getting to know each other more before we try any more attempts at nightly activities like that." Annolette said awkwardly to Luna-Luna and Adrian as they walked to their next destination.

"Yeah... I think that would be wise." Adrian admitted as they walked. Soon he took out his map and took note that the dots of three were now gathered at his location and noticed that some of the dots were at the swamp land. He then saw two more dots at an area with a village not too far from where Annolette first became She-Ra and finally a there were two dots at the capital. "Ok we got allies we need to locate no problem at all." Adrian said as he looked at his map.

"Why do we need to gather these allies then?" Luna-Luna asked as Adrian looked and shrugged

"No clue but I get the feeling where going to be finding out real soon." Adrian partially lied as he knew Skeletor was out there somehow and with him no doubt quiet possibly Hordak as well. Adrian wasn't going to chance it knowing Hordak was supposed to be the big bad final boss in the 2001 series but was canceled before then as he knew Hordak would have sparked the need for a rebellion and in turn bring in She-Ra.

(In the Swamplands)

Tri-clops, Beast Man and Trap Jaw were with Evil-Lynn as they gave her the item she needed as Beast Man glared at him. "We hit a snag but got the thing anyway." Tri-clops said as Evil-Lynn looked.

"What kind of snag?" She asked as Beast Man looked.

"Some guy calling himself He-Man and get this he looks almost exactly like King Grayskull." Beast-Man said as he looked to Evil-Lynn who was shocked to learn this bit of information.

"Say what?" She demanded as King Grayskull was dead and his kingdom fallen unless. "No it can't be." Evil-Lynn growled as she knew what this was.

"What is it?" Trap jaw asked as he looked.

"Remember King Grayskull's wife now known as the Sorceress?" Evil-Lynn asked as Trap Jaw nodded.

"Yeah... oh." Trap Jaw said as he remembered the last they saw her.

"Yes this He-Man must be King Grayskulls heir his son." Evil-Lynn said as if what they say is true then it seems the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"What do we do?" Tri-Clops asked as he looked to Evil-Lynn.

"We need to accelerate our plans we must bring Skeletor back yesterday." Evil-Lynn said as that means they need to accelerate their plans.

"Got it I'll go get some monsters to get the last things we'll need." Beast Master said as Evil Lynn nodded.

"I'll get back to work on Skeletor's armory Trap Jaw I'll need your help on this." Triclops said as Trap Jaw nodded to this.

"Fine let's go already." Trap Jaw said as Evil-Lynn knew when Skeletor learns King Grayskull's son had survived Eternia's fall he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"We'll need some more muscle I'll have to call that little pervert Doruga and Branwen back here if we want a fighting chance." Evil-Lynn said as deep down she knew He-Man's next target will be here to prevent the ritual from being performed.

(Meanwhile with the Sorceress)

Veena was sitting upon her throne as she smiled a bit as she did lie a bit about leaving her son to his own last night as she only had one thing to say. "He's as big as his father was that age." Veena said as she sighed longingly for the long dead husband. "Though no more peaking in on him I'd be a horrible mother if I made a habit of it." Veena said as she cared for her son and curiosity got the better of her. Luckily she knew when lines must be drawn and when she saw his 'size,' she drew it there and left him to his own devises for the night there.

"Now He-Man and She-Ra will you prevail in times to come." Veena said as she hoped those two would make it unaware that another ally was seeking them out.

(Meanwhile with Laila)

"Adrian? Adrian? Where are you Adrian?" Laila asked as she floated around the sky trying to find her charge. "Why was I assigned to his job I'm supposed to be a trainee?" Laila asked as she wondered why Marianne nominated her when the two didn't even know each other at all.

Unknown to her Marianne was watching her from higher above as she snickered at this whole thing. "Oh you have no idea Laila." She said to herself as she smiled a bit wondering how long it would take the Thundercats to realize she went out again before she pops in and surprised them. "I wonder if I should get Leon and Adrian to meet up I mean they were friends at one point if memory serves." Marianne said as she had watched her own charged for a long time while visiting his world which is the same world he shares with Adrian before Adrian died and was reborn in this world.

"Meh I'll just let it happen as it happens." Marianne said before taking out a compass that had some of Adrian's hair (Done ask how she got it) and once active she threw it down to Laila which then hit her on the head with the note attached before Marianne ran for it.

"Owe." Laila cried as she looked at the item and saw it was from Nanael (Well it did come from her just not Laila's Nanael). "Laila in case you can't find Adrian this should lead you straight to him good luck on your new job. -Nanael." the Note read as Laila then nodded and took her leave as she flew off to find Adrian.

"Don't worry Adrian the Divine Punisher Laila is on her way to be your guardian Angel so you won't suffer a second death!" Laila called as she went to find her charged following the Compass in question.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that's it for now see you all next time so review and like I always have said ja-ne.


	4. Announcements

Queens Blade Announcement

ESKK: Hey everyone it's time for updates and announcements and yes I know you hate these but I have good reason for this. Now then first things first on Queens Blade Thundera for starters I'm currently working on a special filler as we speak and let me just say … it involves our Heroes Leon and Adrian meeting up as a sort of baton pass team up.

Now for those who are looking forward or had been asking for this well your wish has been granted but I had to pull the plug on another idea for this so yeah sorry about that. I won't bore you with details or spoilers but let me just say we have some Legend Heroes in the making. Now than before I go into it I need you all to help me.

I need a soundtrack from you all as I want you to go to your favorite songs from anime or otherwise and bring to me a full soundtrack list for this fic. Now than when that happens I hope to see you all here real soon.

But due to this filler and how close it is to the end of Queens Blade Thundera Leon Era I need to but He-Man and the Queens of Gainos on Hiatus until we can get Queens Blade Thunder completed. When that happens well He-Man will be taking priority in the Queens Blade part of my many fics. Anyway I really hope to see you all soon and remember to keep reading these fics and keep reviewing them. Now then until next time ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 4

He-Man and the Queens of Gainos

ESKK: Ok new chapter… and honestly I feel like this one isn't my best work especially the lemon here but still you asked and I delivered. Now I give it to you anyway so please enjoy it.

(Evil-Lynn)

Within the swamp witch lair as Evil-Lynn looking at an orb that was in the middle of her room, she look into it as she sees a small green creature with a mask over its face as she seem to be speaking with him as she says, "As I require you help, I will not pay you a single gold until the person I want gone is gone, and with your best warrior as well, Doruga."

"I hear ya, Miss Lynn. I'll see what I can do to help get rid of this He-man, and get my best people on it to track him down and have the warrior you need ready to destroy him," Doruga said to Evil-Lynn as the purple witch looked at the perverted creature as she said, "I'll leave it in your hands, now I must be off, But don't fail me."

Evil-Lynn said as she ended the talk as the orb turn dull colored as Evil-Lynn soon turn around and walk off to a more private area she is work in as behind a mirror on the wall, she held out her staff making the mirror vanish, making an opening to a hidden room behind it as Evil-Lynn walks through and see the object that was on a table before her.

On the table is a machine (same one from episode 1 to crack the magic wall) with few red gem around it, the same king that trap jaw, Beast man, and Tri-klops has brought back to her, as there were at least 3 gems total as she saw before her as she said, "These gem hold similar power to the coridite crystal, but with these many it won't be enough power, I need 7 total to complete this machine Skeletor had created before his imprisonment."

Around in the secret room, has maps, coordinates, even prepared ritual circles and spells, as within that room held the key to it seem freeing Skeletor from the deep crust he is seal in.

Evil-Lynn raise her staff as the three gems floated in the air by Evil-Lynn's power as they glowed and seem to be me to draw close to each other, as they fused together as it seem the way they went seem to be like a puzzle piece that Evil-Lynn didn't have all the pieces to yet, but soon she would as she thought, 'Once Skeletor rises I can use him in destroying the swamp witch before taking her power away, nothing can stand in my way of achieving more power… if only those prisoner hasn't escape, thing could have been easy to deal with, but now this He-man running about, he could ruin my plans.'

Evil-Lynn saw she cannot do anymore for now as she turn and left the room as she thought once more, 'I must find the rest of the red stones.'

The way to the room vanish as the mirror appeared back in its place when Evil-Lynn walk back out, and head over to her crystal ball and see where the next gem is at, or the area one is located in at, if there is some temple, or guarded area where a red stone may lies, she is willingly to take that chance.

(Doruga)

The small green skin creature with a gold tooth in his mouth, as he give a smile and saw his best warrior is fighting, as she taking on a reptile beast (think of a giant chameleon), as a woman with brown air, a bronze shield and sword in her hands with little to no armor on her body and less clothing as well as it show a lot of skin, even to the chain with the head tattoos its shows on her leg showing she was a slave to the creature.

Is she Branwen the holy dragon warrior, or to people who seen her fights, the strongest gladiator there is, as she beaten many foes but not without some losses as well, as she was promise, for every fight she wins, the chain on her tattoo will fade and would be one step closer to freedom as well free her dragon mount that was capture as well, so she put up with Doruga and his torture and punishments she gets during fights as she try to fight with honor, but the people will want to see a bloody fight as well.

As Doruga shakes a leash he had in his hand to make the warrior do whatever he wishes as he said to her, "Get going fighting it. These are just a warm ups, before you fight against your real opponent that smarter than these things!"

The giant chameleon lizard move its eyes on Branwen, as she stood ready for its attack, as it send out a very fast tongue at her, as Branwen jump to avoid it, she strike at the creature tongue quickly as she could, but missed it as the lizard creature retracted its tongue back into its mouth before turning invisible as it felt threaten now.

Branwen stood up with her sword and shield in hand waiting for the creature to show itself, before she knew it, she was a shimmer going by her, as she was soon attack by a an invisible tail that hit away to the side as she keep footing and had her shield up, the creature was pretty strong to say as she recover fast and look around for it.

Doruga smile at this as he saw an opportunity for a punishment as he which he whip the leash as he said, "Say focus and kill the beast already!"

Soon enough an electric current travel through the leash that was attach to Branwen's nipple area of her breast pad and the clit area of her leather crotch garment that making her felt a shock to her as she scream out and held back a moan, as it was hurting her, through how her fight she learn how to love the pain as it turn her on, but she won't show it to a dirty creature like Doruga.

As Doruga smile with a bit of drool at his mouth, someone came rushing up to the side as they say, "Master Doruga, a disaster happen."

Doruga turn and said, "What is it?"

The guard lean down and started whispering to him as he said a few words that terrified him as the man said, "The dragon, Asher escape his cage, took a chance when it was feeding time, and broke some of its chains."

Doruga is worry about this as it would be troublesome for him if the dragon tracks him down or his owner, just spell trouble and the fear of losing his best warrior too as he said to him in a low tone, "Get the trackers out finding that dragon and get it back to its cage with heavier chains on it, I can't care if you have to hurt it or put it asleep!"

The man nodded as he said, "We'll get right on it."

Soon enough as the man left Doruga turn back to the warm up fight as Branwen recover from the slave master punishment, she stood back up and ready itself, as she waited for the creature to come out its own, as she look around waiting for that moment to come.

As a shimmer came by her, Branwen move slightly as she seem to have seen it this time, as it attack with its tongue again, Branwen dodge it and spin around to chop the tongue.

A small spray of blood came forth as the shimmer glow in a rainbow of colors as the giant lizard creature show itself, now that it was hurt, Branwen saw an opening, as he charged at it and slash it with her sword.

The creature give a death scream before dropping down dead, as Branwen took a small breath as she beaten it but she not going to lose a chain as this isn't a fight Doruga would set her up with to win, only to train.

Doruga look to his as he sweat a bit, before he put on a smile as he said in a low tone, "As long I have Branwen I am unbeatable, and to make sure that dragon can't find her… I better get hunting for he-man."

Doruga pull on the leash as he said to Branwen, "Alright that enough training for once, I think it's time we go out and look for your real opponent to face."

Branwen could only nod as she relax and took a breather as around the battlefield there seem to be a few more of those lizard creatures she just fought again moment ago, and to the look of them, slash and cut down dead, as Branwen is a very deadly warrior that no one should underestimate, other than one man.

(*He-Man!)

Cringer was shaking very much as Adrian felt it on the chain as he said, "Calm down Cringer, we're safe buddy. Nothing is going to happen unless a giant monster that could bite a person head off in one go, pops out of nowhere."

"That wishful thinking, hu?" Annelotte said as Adrian said, "Maybe, but it could not hurt to be realistic as well, as one of Murphy law's goes, Anything that can happen, will happen, it's just a matter of time before it does."

"Is this Murphy a famous person like this MacGyver person you told us about once?" Luna-Luna asked as Adrian said, "I don't know but he did make fair thoughts on things."

As went on a roar is heard as cringer ran as he was about to hid somewhere until his chain got yank as he said, "Whoa cringer, stop running off. If you do that for every animal or monster roar you hear scare you, then you will be mostly a pussycat for life."

A roar is heard again as the girl thought for a moment as Annelotte asked swift wind, 'What is that?"

"I don't know, but I smell blood," Swift wind said as Annelotte said to the group, "I think a creature is hurt or something."

Adrian listen as the roar began give a slight whining sound as he said, "You may be right. Luna, hold cringer for a moment, I'm going to check it out."

As Adrian hand Luna the chain to cringer as he went over to the sound is coming from as Annelotte said, "Wait, you can't go by yourself."

"Don't worry, I do this kind of stuff before with my dad," Adrian said as he began to walk off as both girls looked at each other as Luna-Luna said, "I don't like this."

"Me nether… let just stick close, and jump out if Adrian need it," Annelotte said as she got off of Swift wind as she turn to the horse and said, "Stay here with Cringer."

"Will do," Swift wind said as Annelotte went off with Luna walking up to the horse as well and hand the chain to him as he said, "Here you go."

Swift wind took the chain in its mouth and held onto it as Luna went after Annelotte to catch up, as Cringer started to crawl away thinking he would not be notice until his chain got jerk back by swift wind as the horse said to him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a rock to hide under, or a tree to climb. Whatever that cry was, is sounded huge and scary." Cringer said to swift wind as the horse looks at him and said, "I don't know why I bother with this."

(Adrian)

As the main hero clime over some rock and jump over mud pot pits as he gotten to the source of the roaring, as he stumble upon what appears to look like a dragon to him… a dragon?

Adrian look at the beast before him as he sees the huge wings on the creature back, the horse on its head, the scales on its hide, but he saw some blood and a wire net around its wings as to his guess, someone or something was trying to catch a dragon.

Adrian walk around to the head of the dragon to get a good look at it, as the dragon was breathing hard, as it seem exhausted itself.

"Whoa," Adrian said and with that the dragon opens its eyes and saw him as he saw the eyes, they looked sad, but before he could do anything, the dragon lash out at him as he back away said, "Whoa hey, Calm down!"

"Adrian!" The blonde hair guy heard as he saw them coming at him as he held a hand out to them and said, "Stay where you are!"

They both halted as Adrian look back at the dragon as it looks back at him as it was still breathing hard and look it was about to hurt to kill something, as Adrian held out a hand in a strange way as he said to himself, "I hope I can make my dad proud."

Adrian keep his eyes with the dragon's eyes and said, "It's alright… I'm a friend. Look."

Adrian removed his sword and his bow and arrows with his free hand, as he lay them down off on the side so he would not lose them, as he walk close to the dragon as he said, "I'm just a person… not armed, and not wanted to cause harm."

The dragon keep his eye on him, as Adrian kneel down to the dragon and look to its eyes, as he focus his mind set to it, the dragon breathing started to slow, as Adrian came closer and closer with his hand reach out and pet it a bit as he said, "I'm a friend."

The dragon breathing went slowly as Adrian keep petting its nose area as the girl were amazed by Adrian as they saw him calm down a beast that not native to this area.

Adrian look at the nets and saw it was made of metal as it was digging into the dragon wing and stuff as he said, "Looks kind of bad… do ether of you know about dragon much?"

Luna-s shakes her head no and said, "I don't know what a dragon really was in the first place."

Annelotte took a small breath as she says, "I know little about them, and only of they are hardly seen, and maybe few like them in the world."

"So… dragons are endangered species?" Adrian asked as Annelotte shrug and said, "Maybe… whoever did this might have wanted this one badly."

Adrian look to the dragon and to it wounds, as his mind wonder as he remember a time he spend with his dad during one of their hunts in Alaska.

(Flash back)

As a Younger Adrian was following his adopted father through the woods as they heard the sound of a hurt animal, his father held his rifle close as they soon stumble upon a bear, that was in a trap, as Adrian walk up and saw it as he said, "Hey dad… is that a polar bear?"

"No Adrian… that not a polar bear, is an Kermode bear… pretty rare to see one," Adrian's father said as he held his rifle close but did not take aim at the bear as Adrian look to his father and asked, "Are we going to shoot it?"

Adrian's adopted father look to him and said, "No we're not. He or she is an endanger animal, we don't hunt them… but it seem someone is… take a look."

AS Adrian's father pointed out the bear try it best to get out of the trap as it front paw is stuck in it, but what Adrian see is the bits and pieces of trail mix spread along the ground as it seem someone was bear baiting as Adrian's father said to him, "Bear baiting… that something you should never do."

"Why's, that?" Adrian asked as his adopted father told him, "Then you be as bad as those damn poachers that set this up… listen Adrian, there are right way or wrong ways to hunt, to the right way is knowing what is right, as with wrong way of hunting… is just cruelty and go against all nature of a hunter."

"Nature of a hunter?" Adrian asked as his father said to him, "Yes, as hunter doesn't go looking for the easy prey all the time, unless you hunting squires, or rabbits for food as their so many of those critter around, even snakes are a good food source… getting off track, anyways you just don't hunt down those that are few in numbers… as if you do… you may be destroying a piece of nature that is beautiful in its own way, without its' head being place on a wall as a trophy."

Adrian look to the Kermode bear as it seem very hurt as Adrian's father look to it as he said, "Let's help it out… follow my league, as I'm about to teach you this one trick I learn from a man from Australis." (Guess who?).

As the man got up and went over to the bear as Adrian follow as he watch his father closely at what he does. As he held his hand up in a strange way, as the bear look to him as it roar out, Adrian keep a safe distant from the bear just in case as he didn't know what is happen.

As his father keep his eyes on the bears eyes as they stare at each other for a moment, as the roar started to relax, as the man gotten closer and closer as the bear didn't reaction to him, as he keep calm while Adrian's father soon patted the bears head as he title his head to see under before he said, "Good girl… good girl."

The bear whimper a bit as Adrian's father reach down to the bear trap and help pull it apart with a great amount of his strength, he open the trap full as the bear steps out with a hurt and bloody paw as the man slowly close the trap so it didn't close on his fingers before throwing it away, as he put his attention on the bear as he said to Adrian, "Hey Son, get the radio out, and get in touch with the forest rangers, and tell them to get a vet here as well, I'll try and take care of this best I can."

Adrian nodded as he reach to his side as he pull out a walky-talky and try to find the right station as he keep his eyes on his father, as he help the bear out the best he could as it seem he not going anywhere anytime soon, and Adrian had a single thought in his mind as he think, 'A good hunter.'

(Flash back end)

Adrian blink as he look to the dragon as he got up to his feet and said to the dragon, "Don't move anything."

As Adrian check around the dragon, mostly at the net on it as he try to look for a spot of some sort to break it at, as he saw it as he look to Luna as he point to her.

Luna-Luna points to herself as Adrian nodded and wave his hand over, as the sun dancer came over a quickly and silently as she could as she didn't want to disturb the dragon as Adrian started to sat to her in a low tone, "I going to need you to form, two blades and put them in an X, and cut the net like you were cutting paper."

"Alright… but I don't know what you mean about cutting paper," Luna said as Adrian mentally face palm himself as he said, "Right… just follow my fingers movement."

Adrian did a scissor cut with his finger as Luna follow and gets the idea as she nodded, as she form bladed weapons with her tentacle and follow Adrian intrusion best she could as she got a blade under the net and the one over in the same spot before did the movement of Adrian's finger and cut the net.

"Snip!"

Adrian and Luan freeze a bit as they look to the dragon reaction as it seem he was relax still as Adrian mouth to Luna, 'Keep going.'

Adrian walk over to the head of the dragon to keep him calm as he said, "Thing are going to be alright, we'll get you out in no time."

The dragon blow out air through its nose as Adrian smelt it breath as he wave his hand a bit and said, "I wish tooth brushes existed in this place, man he need a breath mint or something."

The dragon look at his funny as Adrian saw the look it was giving him as he said to the dragon, "You breath stink… not your fault as he probably ate raw meat and it get stuck in your teeth."

The dragon keep looking at him like he was weird or something as it seem it was showing some intelligent, not that Adrian would notice anyways as the guy was looking over Luna's progress as she was 1/3 through it as Adrian said, "Just about their… just try and relax."

Annelotte stood on the side as she watch Adrian at work as she found it interesting for him to act like this with animal or huge beast like a dragon of all things, as she only of special warrior that seem to have dragon blood within, but didn't know if this was true or not.

The sound of voices coming up as Adrian heard them as he hears people talking, and saying, "The faster we get this dragon back to the cages, the better we do and the more Doruga pays us."

Adrian frown at this as he knew what these guy that are coming up the path as he said under his breath, "Poachers."

Adrian went for his sword along with his bow and arrows and maybe scare them away somehow as Annelotte whisper over to him, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he just rush out to what he thoughts are poachers and drive them off as Annelotte look to Luna and said, "Keep cutting, I'll support Adrian… if he needs it."

Annelotte rush off as Luna-S look to her sister rushing off to help their husband, as she give a sigh and said, "Can't I help?"

No one answer her, not that anyone would heard her, other maybe the dragon but it attention was elsewhere as its eyes follow Adrian and Annelotte out and see what could happen, as once it has a chance, he would get free of the nets.

(The trackers)

As a group of 10 to 15 some are looking human, the others not so human as they carry nets, spears, and swords, crossbows, and a few carrying some sort of green glowing potions containers on their backs as one of them started to say, "where could this bloody dragon get off too? With that net on him, he shouldn't have gotten far."

"Quite your whining, it ain't going to help find us a dragon quicker," a goblin like creature said and soon enough an arrow flew at them, hitting one the container on its back, breaking and spilling its contents as a gas came up from its making the goblin cough before making a snoring sound and fell forward, as someone soon said, "Archer!"

Another arrow came out of nowhere and hit a guy in the foot as he let go of his weapon before falling back to hold his foot while crying in pain, as a human guy said, "Timmy!"

(Hidden spot)

Adrian crush himself as he was aiming near the person's foot not at it as he said, "Man I'm getting rusty, I should have taken up a club or something at school or ask more to go hunting with dad."

He draw the next arrow before kneel down as he took aim while drawing back the arrow and release it.

(Trackers)

The arrow hit another container, spilling out its contents as the guy wearing it took it off before the gas rise up and rush off where he stood before so he didn't breathe up the gas ether.

"I see the archer! He up by that Tree!" said a guy as he pointed to an tree up on a hill, as some of the trackers took out crossbows as they took aim and fired at the tree where Adrian is at.

(Adrian)

Adrian duck in cover as some of the crossbow bolt took a bit of tree with its and one stuck through it as he said, "Shit, I should have thought ahead more as well."

As Adrian was about to run from the trackers he soon saw Annollette pop up as she had her power sword out to which she slashed at a few of them before doing a spin kick at them. "Annollette you a life saver." Adrian said as he jumped down as he drew his sword and produced the shield.

"Fight now talk later." Annollette called as Adrian and she then charged in and began to fight off the Trackers.

"Who the heck are they?" The Trackers asked as Adrian then kicked on in the head.

"The guy who's kicking your asses!" Adrian called out as he then grabbed one and slammed the Tracker in face with his shield.

The battle continued until a Dragon's roar was heard as Adrian looked and saw the Dragon though injured from before was free as it roared and send a torrent of flames from its mouth which hit the area and mainly the Trackers. The Dragon then landed and roared at the trackers as Luna-S showed up as the Trackers saw they were out gunned and outnumbered.

"Wanna live?" Adrian offered as the Trackers nodded very much as Adrian smirked.

"Sure if you can out run us before the 5 minute head start ends." Adrian said as the Trackers got the memo and ran off as Annolette looked shocked.

"We should stop them!" She called as Adrian smiled.

"We can't the Dragon is still hurt." Adrian said as Annollette understood that knowing they can't leave it like this.

"Alright so we need to work on healing it for now." Annollette said as Adrian nodded to this worlds She-Ra.

"Exactly." Adrian said as it made some sense.

The dragon looked around sniffing as it may be hurt but it was looking desperately for something or someone. "Hey is something wrong?" Annollette asked as she looked to the dragon.

'Yes my rider Branwen she's in danger.' The Dragon said through the link Annollette seems to hold with all animals and beasts.

"Your rider?" Annollette asked as the dragon nodded.

"Yes those trackers work for Doruga they were sent to keep me from finding help specifically He-Man." The Dragon said as Adrian was shocked by this.

"Ok why do you need He-Man's help?" Adrian asked as he looked to the Dragon in question.

"Dogura runs a slave ring and takes great pleasure in breaking and causing his slaves pain and suffering till they cannot be repaired. He had captured me to force Branwen to serve him in exchange for my life I had begun to lose hope as well until I heard the stories told of He-Man the 'strongest man on Gainos.' With this hope I learned they were going to transport me once more and knew I had limited time to act. They drugged me but too bad for them I had already made it so it was before the transported me when I was being 'irritable,' and during the transport I was able to act and escape." The Dragon explained as Annollette had made the link to all of them. "Now I must go I must locate He-Man and She-Ra to free Branwen." The Dragon said looking ready to take flight again but stopped as the pain hit once more.

"Now you need to rest and heal first no exceptions." Adrian said as he saw the injuries were bad.

"Don't try and stop me boy, I appreciate your concern but Branwen is like a brood mate to me and when a Brood is attack you bring the entire nest upon yourself." The Dragon said as Adrian looked at the Dragon not backing down.

"Your right and I know where to find both He-Man and She-Ra so if you want there help you're going to lay down and rest got it." Adrian said as he was basically showing the Dragon a show of force not backing down.

The Dragon knew it couldn't last a fight as it glared at Adrian and in turn conceded defeat for now. "Very well then I shall rest." The Dragon said as everyone began to work to move the Dragon to a safer spot to heal.

(Later back with Doruga)

As the small green skin creature sitting on rickshaw cart with some cargo behind him and pulling it was Branwen, another thing of her training before a fight as she has to bring her "Master" to places to he require her to go to.

As they were passing by the swamp area as he heard story of He-men being in a village that was near the land as if he can figure out where he went, he could find him and have Branwen fight him to have his contract with Evil-Lyn complete as if he does his part, he would be pay handsomely for this.

Soon enough ahead a few humans ahead that were coming out of the swamp Doruga knew of as they were his employees that is in charge of taken care of the dragon, as the little green man (I always wanted to say that) stood up and said, "Go up to them Branwen, now!"

Branwen didn't respond as she just rush up to the men ahead as she came in front of them as they gotten to the road.

The few men stop as they saw their boss as one said, "Doruga sir!?"

"What the hell are you bozos think you're doing?!"

He jump off the Rickshaw and started to talk in a low tone as he said, "You're supposed to be tracking down that dragon and bring it back, before she knows."

Nudging to Branwen as one guy step up and said, "We know sir, but we ran into trouble. An archer and two warriors ambush us before we can find the creature, took our numbers down bit by bit then it came."

Doruga eyes widen a bit as he said in a low and worry tone, "Do… do you think it know where she at?"

"N-no sir, it was still heading south when we track it… it might still be doing so when we left," the guy said as Branwen look over to the group and her Doruga and wonder what they are talking about as it seem a group of Doruga hire arms were taken down by another group or creature as they say.

Doruga sighed in relief to that as he said, "What the damage to everyone else?"

"We lost all of our supplies of the knock out gas potion and we are all that is left," The guy said as Doruga look angry as thing wasn't going to his plan, and he hated people getting in his way, then a thought came to him, as he is on the way to the village where He-man was last seen, a small detour could hurt and make the people who did this to his men get away with this as he said, "Go back to the place, and get more men, I want that thing founded at once."

"W-what about the group that stop us?" the guy asked as Doruga smile greatly as he said in a devilish tone, "Leave that to me."

(Scene Break with Adrian that night)

"So how you feeling?" Adrian asked as the dragon looked to him as it rested as they had set up camp in a hidden location using Adrian's hunting and camping skills to cover their tracks.

"Better for now, but the injuries still hurt a bit." The Dragon said as Adrian nodded.

"Yeah those can be a bitch." Adrian said as the Dragon looked and understood a bit.

"Yes but you claim to know who He-Man and She-Ra and can lead me to them, so where are they?" The Dragon asked as Adrian looked and smiled a bit.

"You're looking at them." Adrian said gesturing to himself and Annollette who was working on the campfire.

"Surely you jest." The Dragon said as Adrian then drew the Power Sword.

"That's the point." Adrian's aid as he showed the sword. "This baby allows me to turn into He-Man and who would suspect a scrawny warrior like me to be the strongest man on Gainos?" Adrian asked as the Dragon saw the logic.

"So hide in plain sight and your foes will basically be chasing a ghost. Not a dragon's way of fighting but very crafty to defend your loved ones." The Dragon said as Adrian nodded to the Dragon. "So how are we supposed to find your friend?" Adrian asked as the Dragon looked to him.

"Even after my time of being caged I can recognize her scent anywhere and chase her down as needed." The Dragon said as he looked to the sky. "We are to be the bridge between the humans and the Dragons so thus we came together. But that retch Dogura ambushed us and caught us by surprise. He has been defeated before by Tomoe the Sword Priestess and the Forest Guardian Noah and both had escaped him with their lives. He uses drugs to break his victims to make them his property he did that to Branwen and used me as blackmail the coward." The Dragon explained as Adrian looked to the powerful and proud dragon.

"So we hunt him down and stop him simple enough." Adrian said as he looked to the Dragon.

"It's not that simple no doubt he has means of tracking us down you attacked his men and thus he will be hunting you down and since he is after me as well this will become a problem." The Dragon said as Adrian had an idea.

"I have an idea then." Adrian said as he sat up a bit as Cringer was hiding under the Dragon's good wing. "How about we give him a taste of his own medicine when it comes to acquiring things not for sell." Adrian said as he smiled at the Dragon. Show him a little taste of Karma." Adrian said as the Dragon was impressed with Adrian's resolve.

"Well knowing him he'd probably assume we aren't together so in other words we need something or someone to play as bait for his back up and Dogura himself." The Dragon said as Adrian pulled the Power Sword from his person.

"Would this work?" Adrian asked as the Dragon knew what Adrian meant.

"Perhaps it will after all Dogura is hunting down He-Man after all." The Dragon said as Adrian smiled at this.

"We just need to attract his attention somehow." Adrian said as soon a new voice was heard.

"Adrian perhaps I may offer assistance." Came a voice as Adrian looked and saw the falcon form of the Sorceress.

"Mom?" Adrian asked as he was trying to get used to calling her his mom since the world he had lived in before he was legally dead.

"Yes Adrian I was acting a as a guide to a new ally for you and well here she is." The Sorceress said as Adrian looked up and was wide eyed as he saw an Angel land as she looked to the group at the Campfire.

"Who is she?" Luna-M demanded as Annollette stopped her.

"Stop she's an angel." Annollette said as Adrian looked to her as she looked back.

"Pardon me are you by chance Adrian also known as He-Man son of King Greyskull?" Leila asked as she looked to Adrian.

"Um yeah?" Adrian greeted as he looked to her.

"My name is Leila I'm an Angel who has recently been assigned as your guardian Angel... though I don't know what the job entails but I was asked of this by the Head Angel, any aid you require I will provide to the best of my abilities." Leila said as Adrian looked to her and had one idea.

"Um can you possible help me get a slaver troll to a certain location?" Adrian asked as Leila looked.

"Of course I can would you like me to blast him also?" Leila asked pulling out her holy cannon.

"No just tell him He-Man challenges him to a battle." Adrian said as Leila looked to her new ward.

"Very well I will do so." Leila said as Adrian nodded to this.

"We have a plan then?" Luna-S asked as Annolette looked.

"Yea we have a plan." Adrian said as Cringer looked not liking this possible plan.

(Scene Break the next day Dogura and Branwen)

"This is where they were attacked." Branwen confirmed as she saw the signs of a battle going on here. "There was three in all, a male and two females." Branwen said as Dogura then smiled at the Female part.

"Hoho seems this punk is traveling with a couple of beauties." Dogura said as he looked around for his quarry. "Where can they be found?" He asked as Branwen looked.

"Whoever he is, he knows how to cover his tracks possibly a trained hunter if not a survival expert." Branwen said as she looked at this as she was ready to strangle Dogura if her Dragon wasn't in danger.

"I see." Dogura said before a blast of magic was shot and hit before them.

"Excuse me are you Dogura and Branwen?" Leila asked as she began to float down looking to the two before her.

"Yeah who are you!?" Dogura asked hoping to capture this little angel as he licked his lips.

"Just a messenger. My ward He-Man has heard that you were tracking him and She-Ra down and thus has issued a challenge to you, if you lose or fail to show then you must release all slaves in your ownership and anything used to blackmail them if you win this fight he will surrender to you." Leila said as Dogura was smiling but Branwen knew a trap when she saw one.

"Oh is that true please lead me to him." Dogura said as Leila nodded.

"Please right this way." Leila said as she gestured for Dogura to follow after her.

(With Adrian and the others)

(*He-man)

Using an old faction telescope That Adrian is using that his mother gave him just before she left knowing he would need it, as he saw in the distant Leila was coming as she stay in the air and keep her speed so Dogura and whoever he has with him to keep up as Adrian lower it and push the telescope in as he said, "They're coming, better get started."

Adrian put the telescope away in his pack he keeping hidden for the moment as he look at his cowardly tiger as he was look to his master for the moment as he knew what is next, as he didn't like he but he do want to support him the best he could.

Adrian reaches behind him for his sword as he took a deep breath and said, "Here we go."

Adrian pull it out and raise the sword up in the air as he yells, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He invoked as soon the sword activated as its hilt open up before twisting to the side calling the power, as castle Greyskull glow with great power as it shot into the sky to Adrian as it shot down upon the sword like lightning as Adrian's body soon grow with his muscle showing, as his armor vanish and replace, He-man is shown in his place, the strongest man in the universe.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-man roared out as he soon pointed at Cringer with the guard fixing itself into its awaken form and shot a beat beam at the cat as he began to glow as the tiger body grew bigger and more fearsome.

The light vanishes and in cringer place was Battlecat as the beast roar out showing its ready for battle.

He-man walked over to Battlecat as he mounted on the saddle on him, as he said, "Let's go Battlecat, we got a slaver to take care of."

Battlecat roar out and charge out to the area to meet Dogura at.

(*She-Ra)

Meanwhile Annelotte and Luna-M were getting ready as a Adrian's stand in was dress the part as he held the bow and the stack of arrows on his back as Luna-m look to the copy and said, "He's so life like."

"Yes, but he only meant to be a double, we want this to be a flawless as he plan it, and thanks to the Sorceress we can do this," Annelotte said as she ready her power sword, as she may not going to transform in this fight, that doesn't mean she won't fight, but she need to make a small adjustment.

Placing her hand over the blade itself, as it give shiver and the Power sword of She-Ra change into Annelotte normal sword, as she is thankful her old sword was absorbed into the power sword and able to change between the two, as she may not have access to Grayskulls power while her weapon is in this form, but its form the best, but her sword still have a few bells and whistles of its own too. (The sword can turn into a lance who wouldn't be impress with something like that?)

Swift wind nudge came up to his owner as he said through their link, "Would this plan work?"

"Adrian hasn't let things down yet, let us believe he knows what to do, as he believe in use to do what is needed," Annelotte said to her mount as Luna-M said ,"I know you have a thing talking to your horse going on but, how much time we need to wait it getting boring waiting here."

"Until Usher is fully healed, the magic herb medicine the Sorceress has use for him will work, it still need a bit more time to do, as she said it wasn't mean for creatures like dragons due to their thick hide but it will work," Annelotte said as she look over to the cave they left Usher in for the moment as she said, "We just have to wait until he rises."

(Inside the cave)

Usher lay there as over his hid and wings, a thick herb paste was put on him, as he can feel it work its magic into his skin, as he never felt such magic before, as he does have to give to the Sorceress do make such a thing for him, as he can say her and Adrian alike in a way.

The time when Adrian found him, thinking it was those trackers, but then Adrian show no fear or hostel to him, he felt Adrian soul when their eyes meet, it calm him down as he help him with the help of the one of the women that cut the nets that were on him, he didn't know what that was but Adrian soul felt similar when he meet Branwen for the first time.

Peace, understanding, and strength, he didn't know why as Adrian didn't have blood of a dragon, yet his soul shows he is as honorable to those humans that made peace with dragons that give creation to the dragon warriors, the bridge between human and dragons.

Usher may not know much beyond his home before he was captured but he can say, he is thankful of meeting him and that woman that helped him as well.

(Flashback)

The Sorceress held a huge bowl of the herb medicine she created for the dragon as Veena dips her hand into it and gotten it on her hand which she started to spread over Usher wounds.

Adrian was rubbing Usher on his nose thinking it could help, which didn't really but he did had that itch that needed to be taken care of and Branwen usually does it for him, and when she was capture, he had to use his cage walls to scratch the itch, so he is thankful to have human hands to scratch it again.

Adrian look over to his mother and said, "So this stuff you made can help him?"

"Yes, it should. It may take longer than normal but it will do its properties that was made for," Veena said as she rub a bit more as she then said, "Miss Luna, Leila, would you please get the upper area, my other form doesn't have hands to help."

Luna-s and Leila standing by as they nodded as Luna use her tentacles to get a small bit of the herb medicine and started helping, with Leila flying up and use a brush for a soft touch.

With Annelotte is taken care of Cringer and Swift wind at the moment, Adrian look at the dragon and said, "With all of us working together, we can have you up in no time."

Usher blow a bit of breath from his nose as he give a smile while Adrian smell it as he cover his nose a bit and said, "Ah, come on. Hey mom does this world have and mints? Stink breath needs it, ahh now going to have that taste in my mouth, bleh!"

"Sorry my son, you will just have to deal with it," the Sorceress giggle a bit to this as it was a bit funny to her.

(Flashback ended)

Usher let out another breath as some flame came forth, as before he had to dig down to breath flame, but his strength is returning, and soon he can come out to find his rider, and get rid of that filthy creature once and for all after dishing out a bit of pay back to what he did to Branwen and him.

"Just a wait a bit longer Branwen… just a bit longer," Usher said as he was almost ready, and soon as he is, he will fly in the air once more like a true dragon should be.

(*He-man)

Dogura and Branwen was soon lead to an bowl area that Adrian told Leila to lead them at as the half angel stop and turn around as she said, "He-Men is coming, and will come forth in momentarily, as I now like to present my charge He-man the strong man in Gainos."

The sound of Battlecat roar soon after Leila introduction as giving Dogura a bit of a fright and Branwen taken a stand as she is prepared to fight with her sword and shield in hand.

Battlecat soon came forth as he leap into the air as he sun ray shine over him and He-man that was riding him, came forth and slide on the dirt ground of the swamp land, as when they soon stand a few yards away from the two, Dogura look and see He-man as he said, "So that him, didn't expect to see him so… huge."

He-man pull the reins on Battlecat to move slowly to them, as Branwen stood ready just in case as she think He-man may use his mount to come charging at them right away until eh stop as he was a bit more closer and in better hearing range as he said to them, "I am He-man, are you Dogura, the one who has been looking for me."

Dogura stood there for a moment as he was shaking a bit but he is able to calm himself and step forth as he clear his throat a bit and put on that twisted smile of his and said, "That is right, I am Dogura, the master slaver trader."

"I see then, why did you come seeking me out knowing who I am?" He-man said as Dogura smile and said, "Someone put a price on your head, and I am just wanted to collect it."

Adrian train of thought as he-man, 'Great as if being he-man isn't trouble enough, but at least I know I can win this or have it as a draw.'

He-man closed is eyes for a moment and said, "I see."

He-man soon gotten off of Battlecat and stand tall with his sword in hand as he said, "And what make you think, you can do such a task?"

"I have the best warrior here at my side, Branwen the strongest gladiator, With her I am untouchable, as well she never loses a match, as I made sure of that," Dogura said with a smile with drool coming out of it, as He-man keep a stone look on his face but inside Adrian thought came forth as he said, 'Gross, he drooling. What wrong with this guy? Snap out of Adrian. So that Branwen hu? At least we don't have to look far for her… man she so fricken ho- okay stop that, get you head in the game, and focus. Present the bait and go for it."

"Strongest gladiator hu? I'll take that bet," He-man said as Dogura said, "Say what?"

"I said I'll take that bet, if she can beat me in a one on one, I will gladly offer my head to you, but if I win, you must release all of your slave as I said before" He-man said as Dogura smile and said, "Really, if you willingly to make a bet like that, how about this, if you lose become my slave as well, you may not treated the same as Branwen here, but all the same you would be a slave."

"So if I lose I become your slave then correct?" He-man said as Dogura nodded and said, "That right, but don't worry I can do you something if you win, I won't come after you anymore, how does that sound?"

"Maybe, but how another thing to add, you may not come after me again… but you will tell me the name who put the bounty on me," He-man said as Dogura looks at him and said, "And why should I tell you that?"

"An added to the bet I suppose, if you win too, I will give ownership of Battlecat to you, but if I win, you will tell me the name, do we have a deal?" He-man said as he up the bet again as Dogura smile a bit as he look to Battlecat, as strong and fearsome looking as it is, he was thinking, 'Hmm, that cat could be a great addition to the beast collection… oh he will be a find prize indeed.'

"Very well then… we have a deal," Dogura said as then He-man nodded and look to Battlecat and nudge his head telling his mouth to wait on the side, as Battlecat nodded, he knew his master must do this alone now.

Leila govern down as she knew what is next, as angels doesn't host Queen's blade fights anymore as they use too, but they can still host private battle, as she maybe half angel but she is able to create a form for them as she said, "I'll shall set of the field then."

AS a small burst of magic came forth transforming the ground around her, as soon enough He-man and Branwen soon step up to each other, as they enter the field they will be using, to what He-man or Leila didn't know as Dogura reach for his special tool he has hidden to make sure thing would go his way if he could as a present from the swamp witch.

As it seem to be the tool device he use to give Branwen a shock to get her to focus in battle, but in truth it was an enhancer, enhancing everything that made Branwen very naturally strong, with a side effect to increase pleasure as well but he enjoys it all same as he is the most greedy and perverted creature that ever lived.

Leila came down between the two fighters as she said, "I shall be witnessing this fight, and the bet that was made, as are both warriors ready?"

"Yes." He-Man said a she held his Power Sword.

Branwen nodded as she drew her sword ready to do battle again.

"Very well then lets this battle commence!" Leila called out as the battle soon began between them. "On this side we have He-Man the Strongest man on Gainos and on the other we have Branwen the Gladiator Slave now let this test of power commence!" Leila called out as the battle soon began.

Branwen then charged at He-Man who saw it coming as he used his power sword to block the attack as Branwen acted and used the momentum to bring out her chain ball and slam it into He-Man who then caught it and with his superior strength yanked at it throwing Branwen to the side. Branwen fixed herself as she landed safely on the ground as Dogura was shocked by this.

"Now that's some power." He said as he saw He-Man was powerful as it seems the muscles weren't for nothing. In fact if he can get his hands on He-Man Dogura may just have to start Slave Breeding considering He-Man's strength.

He-Man though was only keeping Branwen busy long enough for Usher to get healed up. The plan was simple keep the two occupied before his friends and 'Adrian,' ran in trying to 'stop,' Usher from hurting himself and somehow finding his way to the battle. And since Branwen was fighting as Dogura's representative in this battle if she forfeits the loss reflects on Dogura in turn he would lose everything from his slaves to his business.

He-Man then began a sword fight with Branwen as there blades clashed and hit each other showing they were skilled with the blade. Though He-Man or Adrian assumed his skills was basic instinct from his power as He-Man and from the Elders and past Kings of Eternia. He-Man then left an opening allowing Branwen to kick him in the gut sending him flying to a tree knocking it down. He-Man saw this and took the tree after sheathing his sword and to Branwen and Dogura's shock He-Man lifted the tree up and flung it at Branwen causing her to use the chain ball and slam it into the tree nearly hitting Dogura who ducked at this.

"Damn you, show some back bone you're supposed to be a member of the Dragon Warrior Tribe!" He yelled ready to take out an item to use on Branwen only for He-Man to charge in and began clashing sword with Branwen. But Branwen was distracted as she looked at He-Man and saw how his muscles rippled making her lick her dry lips and gulp as she separated a bit. If He-Man was of the Dragon Warrior Tribe he would have had many young woman coming for his seeds to birth strong offspring. Plus he wasn't bad to the eye either as Branwen quickly regained control of herself at those thoughts.

"See something you like?" He-Man teased making Branwen blush even more as He-Man hated playing with a girls feelings like this but he had to make sure Usher healed and that meant drawing this fight on for as long as possible.

"Don't say such strange things!" Branwen defended as she attacked He-Man who threw his sword upward to avoid the attack before kicking her and grabbing his sword again.

'Sorry!' Adrian called from inside as he didn't like doing this but it had to be done. 'Guys hurry up with Usher!' Adrian mentally called hoping they would hurry on over.

(With the Group)

"How is he looking?" Annollette asked Swift Wind looked to his rider.

"I am feeling the mixes effects working I feel barely any pain and I can smell her, Branwen she is near." Usher said through Annollette's ability to telepathically communicate with animals. "I must hurry she needs me." Usher said as Luna-S saw this.

"Is it time then!?" She asked as Usher began to stand up.

"Yes the time is now." Annollette said as Usher then roared as it was clear he was flight worthy now.

"Branwen wait for me for I am returning!" Usher called out through the link before roaring showing he was going to reunite with his rider.

(Battle)

He-Man and Branwen were duking it out as it was clear that He-Man was stronger but Branwen was faster as she looked to He-Man as the two waited there with swords held ready to fight on. "Impressive... your power is great it seems your title holds great merit to it." Branwen said as she looked to He-Man.

"Thank you you're no amateur yourself." He-Man praised as he looked the Branwen.

Soon Battlecat growled as he smelled it as they soon heard a dragons roar as Branwen went wide eyed and looked up to see to her shock and great relief Usher as Dogura saw him as well. "No... NO! NO!" Dogura yelled out in shock as Usher was flying in broke through the barrier nuzzling Branwen happy and filled with great joy to be reunited with Branwen.

"What is this?" He-Man called out as Dogura then used his object which then connected to He-Man's surprised Branwen's breast and crotch particularly in her pleasure spots to which He-Man was wide eyed to see Branwen cry out at the stimulation as Dogura glared.

"Don't even think about it your mine! I own you! So I order you recapture your Dragon and bring him in!" Dogura yelled hoping he was able to break Branwen to such an extent. Branwen then grabbed the objects in rage as she glared and smirked at Dogura.

"You own me no longer!" Branwen yelled as she then yanked Dogura torts her causing him to yelp before Branwen punched him in the face hard forcing him to release his grip on the items in question.

"Mr. Dragon wait come back! You're still not healed!" Luna-S called out as everyone looked and saw the others arrived as He-Man saw his plan was working flawlessly.

"Branwen with recent events do you surrender this battle." He-Man asked as he smiled at Branwen as Dogura was wide eyed at this.

"...Yes I surrender and with it my slavery to this swine is null and voided." Branwen said as Dogura was wide eyed at this.

"And the match goes to He-man and in stipulations to the wagers made Dogura you are to release all slaves under your command to their freedom and in turn reveal the name of the one who hired you failure to comply will be met with force." Leila said drawing out to Adrian's inner fanboy's joy a beam rifle.

"Dammit... the one who put the damn bounty on your head... was Evil-Lynn and the Swamp Witch." Dogura said as he glared at them. "Not like you can beat them your no match for them and the Queen's army." Dogura said as He-Man then grabbed Dogura by the pocket of fat around his neck area.

"We'll see, Dogura be gone!" He-Man called out before using his free hand to punch Dogura so hard he went flying to the sky before vanishing in a twinkle.

"Usher." Branwen cried out in joy as tears began to leave her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again my Usher." Branwen cried out in joy with her tears streaming nuzzling Usher close.

"I am happy to see you as well Branwen I hope they didn't hurt you too much." Usher said even though he knew they had nearly broken her but he was happy for his rider's resilience. "I had gone off when I faked being drugged to find He-Man and I was in turn saved by him and his group." Usher said surprising Branwen as the fake Adrian then vanished as He-Man smiled to them.

"Wait you mean..." Branwen said as she began to put the pieces together.

"Yes." He-Man said before he reverted to Adrian who smiled to the now freed Branwen.

"You're a free woman because Usher found us and we planned this from the beginning." Adrian said as Branwen then looked to him as she walked to him almost inspecting Adrian.

"You have my thanks." Branwen said as Adrian then nodded and took the map and saw the lights where he was had now added more consisting of the three already among them and two more. Adrian then looked and Branwen and saw the spots they were out once the map closed in matched up perfectly.

"Branwen this young man has sought the aid of others for a destiny he knows not." Usher said as Cringer cowered under Swift Wind.

"I see that, and I also owe him a life debt." Branwen said as Dragon Warriors always honor their debts as she inspected Adrian. "Hmm your form as He-Man is far stronger then this form." Branwen said as she looked to Adrian as Branwen then moaned a bit but quickly regained herself. "But then again this form does have that adorable younger brother aspect as well." Branwen said as it was clear she was inspecting Adrian.

"Um..." Adrian said as Branwen looked to the boy from both worlds.

She then walked over to Adrian before he gasped as she grabbed his crotch giving it a firm squeeze as Luna-Luna saw this as did Annollette as they were blushing a bit. "Hmm you have a good pair down here if they are like this outside of being He-Man then they may be even more ferocious as He-Man." Branwen said as the Sorceress chuckled a bit at what she was seeing as her falcon form.

"Um... can you let go of that... please." Adrian said as he blushed like he was being inspected like a slab of meat.

"I suppose beggars cannot be choosers very well I have decided on my life Debt to repay you." Branwen said as she looked to Adrian.

"Um... what?" Adrian asked as she looked to Branwen.

"As part of my tribe's laws we always choose the strongest to bed us and be our spouses our tribe is few due to the fact we tend to be out of touch with the world thus making breeding difficult at times." Branwen said as Adrian saw where this was going. "Thus Adrian if you are not betrothed or promised to another then I shall become your bride to repay this debt and help spawn stronger warriors for my tribe." Branwen said grabbing Adrian as the Sorceress wanted to stop this but she would be a liar then.

'EEEHH GRANDBABIES!' The Sorceress mentally squealed in joy at the prospect of Adrian giving her many grandchildren since she and her husband had wished for a large family when they wed.

"Wait Branwen we had only just met I can't." Adrian began as Branwen then looked shocked and grabbed him and pinned him to a tree.

"Are you insulting my tribes customs then?!" She demanded as Adrian was shocked by this. "If not and you do not wish for this then it would be death as the only option for me now." Branwen said as Usher then growled at Adrian telling him to accept or else.

'She is lying through her teeth clearly she does this if she becomes infatuated with someone, somethings never change.' Usher said as then he smelled something just as Branwen moaned out in discomfort once more.

"What is going on with me?" Branwen asked as she felt hot and odd.

"It seems the side effects of your long term enslavement." The Sorceress said as she flew down and landed near the group before transforming.

"Side Effects?" Branwen asked as the Sorceress looked to this.

"It's not common but it happens from time to time your body has become used to the feelings Dogura had forced upon you and it seems once you were cut off from it your body is trying to mimic the feeling for familiarity." The Sorceress said as inside she did tell some small lies as its effects were temporary depending on how long Branwen endured it.

"Oh um mom... how do we undue it then?" Adrian asked as the Sorceress smiled.

"Well show her a better feeling, her body is adjusted to being forced into a submissive position if her body can experience the pleasure of being in such a position or a similar pleasure out of Branwen's own freewill it may undue it faster if not it could be years of her feeling this way till she goes insane and seeks out Dogura." The Sorceress said lying as she wanted her grandbabies and a big family though she hid it under the guise she always wears around others.

"Crap..." Adrian cursed as he looked at his pants knowing he was the only one with the tools for it.

"Please Adrian this would be consummating our wedding but make no mistake I am only wedding you for He-Man not yourself." Branwen said as Adrian sweat drop a bit.

'But we're the same person.' Adrian said as it appears Branwen preferred He-Man over Adrian.

"Dammit do we have to share him now?" Luna-Luna asked as both sides of her saw this.

"It appears so." Annollette said rubbing her eyes wondering how Adrian can pull this off.

"If I may I can take you to a place you can do this without much delayed its pretty close as well. It's not well known and its small with a few farms but we could use it for our needs." Laila said as Adrian looked to this.

"None of you are helping!" Adrian scolded as he glared at his new guardian Angel and the girls as it was clear Adrian was not all in for a harem.

"Please." Branwen said grabbing her breasts as Adrian then sighed.

"Fine lead us to the village!" Adrian said as if his rod can help her so be it.

(Scene Break Village)

When they arrived they were vague about the situation and was able to use a barn as their home for the evening as the village wasn't very big but it seems many young couples had moved here to start their family and make a life here with farming. "So what am I supposed to do here?" Adrian asked as Usher was with Cringer and Swift Wing getting ready for sleep.

"As it stands many Dragon Warrior woman won't take any man unless they can 'dominate her,' in other words show her whose boss." Annollette said as she looked to him.

"Great why don't we just grab the S&M and BDSM gear and do so now!" Adrian yelled a bit only for a box to drop in as it had a note on it. "From a very mischievous, hot, sexy, naughty, and at times slutty angel -M Solomon." Adrian read aloud as he looked to it. "Please be condoms, please be condoms." Adrian chanted as he opened it and to his sorrow it was the gear in question. "Oh fuck." Adrian cursed as he saw most of the leather was for a lady and such.

"Ooohhh maybe we can try that sometime." Luna-S said as she rubbed her finger across the wooden paddle.

"Don't make this weird!" Adrian yelled as Luna-S held a collar with a small smile with Branwen's name on it.

"Ok let's just do this." Adrian said as the last time he did this was with his ex when she was experimenting... it didn't work out and Adrian swore never to be the sub in that again.

"Hurry." Branwen was heard as Adrian saw this.

"Ok rules are rules first, safe word is Scales and don't forget ok." Adrian said as he had never done this before as the dominating part. But if what the girls say is true if he wants to help Branwen he had to basically dominate her. "Fuck my life." Adrian cursed as he did like her but he didn't know if it was the same the other way and even then it felt like it was taking advantage of her.

Usher then chuckled as Adrian had no idea a Dragon's eye can see deep into a soul and if a Dragon find a soul to their liking they will challenge it to be their mate or their rider. No doubt Branwen inherited that so she wishes to challenge Adrian in bed. "He's in for a faithful wife if he succeeds." Usher said as he looked to Annollette who was confused. "Dragons don't mate less it's with ones they find worthy and once they mate they mate for life and more so when the mate proves worthy and mates with the other both will know more about each other than others would." Usher said as he knew Branwen would not mate with another after this even if Adrian was basically building a harem.

"Oh." Annollette said as she saw Adrian either didn't realize this or he did and didn't want that kind of invasion. "Adrian." Annolette said looking to Adrian smiling. "I don't mind really." She said with a smile. "After all I always wanted sisters like this growing up." She said as she then pulled her shirt down showing Adrian her breasts. "If you want we can learn a few things here for later as well." Annollette said as the wielder of She-Ra's power sounded a bit sultry when she said it.

"O-ok." Adrian said as he looked to Annollette.

"Come and try to claim your prize." Branwen said refusing to spread her legs as it seems she was more dragon then woman.

Adrian then glared as he looked to Branwen.

"Alright you asked for this." Adrian said as Luna-Luna had done the knots with the rope earlier and had set up for them as well as Branwen's limbs were bound. If Adrian was right and he did have to make her see him as alpha then he had to convince her to spread her legs on of her own ovation with a show of power.

(LEMON STARTING I REPEAT LEMON IS STARTING ANYONE UNDER 18 CONTINUE TO THE END)

Adrian tugged on a rope which caused Annollette to gasp in shock as she saw Branwen lifted to the sky a bit as her body being bound left her nothing to cover up with as she had already stripped herself to end the feeling her body was going through to no avail. "Ok let's start small here." Adrian said as he grabbed the ball gag wondering how that even got in the box that appeared from out of nowhere and then got it to Branwen's mouth silencing her for the time being. "You can have that off when you be a good dragoness and give up." Adrian said as Branwen was hanging in the air gagged and such as they had to end this in one night.

'Ok Adrian next part is easy get a vibrator into her and once turned on start using the paddle like your roommates porno's showed.' Adrian thought to himself as Luna-Luna and Annollette had sat down to watch as their legs spread a bit at what was happening now.

Adrian gotten the vibrator, and held it at Branwen pussy area, as he slightly open the area, as she may refuse to spread her legs, Adrian can still see inside a bit and saw her Hymen was clearly gone, ether from Dogura enslavement treatment or training, as Adrian knew girl Hymen can break at time on their own if a girl is doing ballet or cheer-leading training, he didn't want to ask so he just line up and stick the vibrator in slowly as Branwen give light moans but not enough to show she wanted more.

The vibrator is pretty small but it should be enough to help get things started, as Adrian saw the setting on it, low-med-max, he set it to low as it started vibrating within Branwen as she jerk her head a bit to the sudden vibrating that happening inside of her.

Adrian saw her reaction as he thought, 'Okay, should be easy enough, pleasure is done, let see about pain.'

Adrian stood up and reach for the sex paddle as he held it against Branwen's ass cheeks, as he rub the area where Dogura mark was at now gone, Adrian thought to start their, as he tap the area a bit as Branwen try to turn her head to see what Adrian is doing until he raise the paddle a bit before bring it down onto the dragon warrior's ass making a small slap sound.

Branwen made a small noise from that as Adrian soon rub the spot and saw a small red mark is left, not huge and not really serious as the red soon faded as Adrian raise the paddle and smack Branwen again as she made a noise again with the gag ball in her mouth, no one can understand what sounds she making, but to Usher can hear, Branwen is liking it but she's keeping to a minimum until Adrian can step it up and please her more.

Adrian smack her ass cheek and rub it again, and repeat and each time doing so he does a bit harder, as Branwen is enduring it well it seems as her legs has yet to be spread.

As Adrian saw there is a clear red mark on Branwen's ass cheek as now he was going to mix it up as he rub that spot once more as Branwen is excepting it to be smack again, but to a sudden surprise as Adrian raise the paddle again and brought it down… on the other ass cheek.

Branwen jerk her head again to this as it seem she was surprise by this as Adrian said to her, "What, you think I was just going to keep hitting just the one side? Both side need some attention."

Adrian soon paddle the other ass cheek, giving it the same rub and smack routine, and soon it became red as the other a matching set now.

Adrian went to move on to the next as he did light smack to one ass cheek as he started to count down, "1…2…3. 4!"

Smack on the 4 and did it again to the other, and went back and forth between them, until he went, "1…2-

Smack it early without warning as Branwen is showing reaction to this as Adrian is now mixing it up as he did the count down and did random smack to either side as Branwen try to figure out which side will be next as she ready herself a bit as she can.

"1! 2…3! 4…" Adrian said as he smack every time he count and give a harder smack to the louder number as he went, "1…3!" change the number up to confused Branwen as another smack was given to her.

With the girl as they watch, they never saw anything like this as it seem Adrian was tricking Branwen, greatly and get her to reaction to the smacks well as Luna-s watch, spreading out her legs a bit subconsciously with Annelotte rubbing her hand at her thighs a bit as it seem both girls were slowly getting into it.

Laila watching from the barn window above, as she rubbing her thighs together as well as is watching her charge spanking a woman, mostly to help her, but cannot help but getting into it herself.

Adrian keep going until he saw Branwen was getting use to the random hard spanks as he needs to change tactics as some people may say, he slowly reach his hand to the vibrator and turn up to med and its started to go a little vibrate harder and louder as Branwen jerk her head a bit as give a louder sound as if she almost came to that.

Adrian saw she getting sensitive now as he saw her nipple started to erected, as Adrian look to the box and look to it to see what he can add on at this point as he saw two clips chain together, as he knew what they were for as he pick them up and walk over in front of Branwen as he said, "I think it time for the next step, shake your head if this becomes too much.

Branwen heard what he said but decided to not going to give him that pleasure, when he was saying it because he does worry that he might take it too far and may not even knows it.

Putting the clips at Branwen Nipples as she gasp a bit to this, as Adrian put each one on as Branwen took a moment to recover but didn't show any sigh of giving up as Adrian give the clips a small tug at the chain part as Branwen grunt a bit to each yank as Adrian said, "They seem to be holding well, what next?"

Adrian wonder to do next as he already did spanking but now it was now to do something else for a change, as he saw another clip which had a smaller vibrator on it, as he can only guess where that goes.

Grabbing it and kneel down below Branwen and at her womanhood as he clip the vibrator at her clit as Branwen reacted to that as Adrian was now seeing some weak spots, as they were her nipples a bit and her clit, plus the vibrator in her pussy.

Time to get going with it as Adrian look to the remote for it, and found it as he then turn it on and Branwen started to squirm a bit as her juices were started to flow out of her a bit.

"You're really into this… man I never would done in my life even if someone ask me too, but in this case I would have to put up with it, now let's see what I can do now.

As Adrian look at the situation, the best idea he can do is now… use Branwen ass cheek for a butt job, similar to a boob job but with someone ass cheeks.

Walking up to Branwen ass once more as he steps over the held up legs and set his dick on top of the ass cheeks and started rubbing in-between them.

Annollette and Luna-Luna saw this as they began to rub one out a they saw the event play out before them as they had to keep under control and not just jump Adrian now as they saw him rub his dick between Branwen's ass cheeks. Branwen felt this and went wide eyed felling the rod on her ass as she looked and went wide eyed at the dick's firth and length as she felt it rub between her cheeks.

Branwen with the vibrator's, the clips, and Adrian's dick on her ass felt the pleasure course through her as she began to salivate a bit at this which was seeping through the ball gag. 'That size how can someone so unimpressive have something like that between his legs?!' Branwen thought as she saw Adrian's dick rub between her ass cheeks hitting her back a bit. 'No I must not surrender to this so easily if he wishes for me he must work for it.' Branwen thought as she had based her entire life around Dragons even their mating rituals and she knew if she fought her foe who she deemed as a worthy spouse they would not be able to enjoy the victory and ironically enough Dogura gave her this idea as she was just grateful he didn't force himself upon her.

"Fuck this is too good." Adrian moaned a bit as he felt Branwen's ass cheeks were soft as the red stinging cheeks were still sensitive from the paddling she got. "I'm cumming!" He cried out as Branwen then felt Adrian's orgasm as she felt his semen pain her back white as she felt a shiver go up her spine at this as Branwen wanted this but she needed to get Adrian to work for it. She may owe him a life debt but if a Dragon wishes to claim his mate then he must make the Dragoness submit. Cringer and Swift Wing opted to wait outside as Usher was making sure Cringer didn't get stolen for his pelt or worse. "You know you could have this so you ready to spread those legs?" Adrian asked as he was starting to get into this as Branwen with the gag on her mouth smirked as if telling him he should try harder.

She made grunts in response but the tone she used showed Adrian needs to try harder than that as Adrian agreed for now. "Ok then you asked for it but first." Adrian said taking the collar from before and slapping it onto Branwen's neck as it looked like a doggy collar as Branwen saw this and wondered what he would use this for.

Adrian soon latch a leash onto the collar and give it a tug as it pull against Branwen's throat chocking her a bit as Adrian held it for a moment before letting off as Branwen took in air, as Adrian said to her, "I'm not going to chock you into submission, it's just a part of the next step."

Branwen felt a little worry for a moment to what may happen next as Adrian reach down to the clit vibrator and remove it without unclipping it to get Branwen to react to it with a sudden jerk, next part Adrian came around with a small chain in hand as Branwen wonder what is he going to do with that, as he clips it to the chain clips on her nipple before pulling it up making her nipple get tug up as Branwen eyes widen to this as the chain was soon connected to the collar as well, as every time she move her head back, she will tug on her nipples as well.

Standing back up and walk back to the side before reaching and keep a good hold on the leash to pull on it again as he use his free hand to reach for the vibrator in her as he soon turn it on max as Branwen juice now started to flow out a bit more as her body twitch to it, as it seem she it's just a few steps away of coming.

"Now lets us begin," Adrian started to pull out and thrust back in the vibrator as Branwen started to feel it, as Adrian pay attention closely as he can remember from his roommates Pornos it all about the girl face expression.

As he pay attention to Branwen expression to show she is feeling it but not going to give it as easy still, but that will soon change, as Adrian keep thrusting in and out the grip on the vibrator itself was getting a bit tighter as Adrian knew what to do next.

As Branwen felt like she was about to climax The collar was suddenly pull on and started chocking her with the vibrator removed from her as Branwen eyes widen to this as her nipple were getting pull and the chocking add to the feeling, but when the vibrator was remove she was just moment away from climaxing, she was denied release.

Adrian waited a moment before ease up on the collar again and he said to her, "If you think I will let you cum before we do it for real… think again."

Branwen look in horror to what is happening as Adrian stuck the vibrator in again and started thrusting in and out again as Branwen body started twitch again.

Luna-s heart race, the way Adrian is handling Branwen is a turn on, she could not even help herself as she started fingering her pussy.

Annelotte was in a similar position as she starting rubbing at her womanhood, she can't help but wanting to feel Adrian touch on her.

Laila was really feeling it herself as well, as she summon forth her weapon and place it in between her legs and started to rub it against her pussy, the grove and lumps on weapon itself felt good as they rub over her area.

Adrian is doing the best he can do, and then some as he went hard thrusting into Branwen letting the vibrator do its work inside still on max, as the dragon warrior keep getting close to her release, Adrian keep pull on her collar, and pull out the vibrator just before Branwen could cum herself.

Branwen could not help but give a small whine sound, she wanted it, she needs it, and her body is going crazy without it, as its clearly show Adrian is better than Dogura, as the young prince keep going for a while before pulling out the vibrator once more a Branwen body twitch like crazy as well she was struggling with everything else.

Adrian knew he was getting closer now, for him it was time for the next part, as he look over to the girls, and they were going at it, as Adrian gotten an idea as he pull on the ropes that making Branwen hand in the air, go up straight as he soon called out, "Luna, Annelotte?"

The two girls look up at Adrian as he pull out something from the box and present them to the girls as he show leather outfits or sorts and a double ended dildo as he said, "Want to show Branwen what it like to feel good?"

Both girls eyes widen a bit, with Luna-s turn to Luna-M as she give a smile as she said, "Oh yes."

Annelotte her eyes turns red for a moment before she lick her lips in a sexy way and didn't say anything for what is next.

Soon enough both girls were on each other, using scissor position with the double ended dildo inside of both of them as they started thrust into each other as they moan out.

Luna-m was wearing a leather strap outfit that still show off her body nicely, with rings around her pink nipples to show them off, with Annelotte wearing a tight leather outfit, that seem more like a one piece swimsuit with a window at her chest, not showing her nipples but they were bugging through the outfit and it looks like her breast could pop out any moment from them.

Branwen was now tied up in a manner like in the king Kong movie, a tribe of people were sacrificing a woman to the giant ape himself to please him.

Branwen still had the gag ball in her mouth, the collar on her neck, and the clips at her nipples with her legs were shaking a bit as she watch the scene before her as the two women were going at it, and they were loving it, to feel that release as they soon cry out, "I'm coming!"

They squirted out as it rain juices on each other but they keep going at it even after that, with Branwen still twitch as Adrian said, "See how they are cumming… I bet you like that don't you?"

Adrian never been one to talk dirty, but hey everything he's doing is something new as he went on saying, "Your just wanting it."

'Please,' Branwen thought in her head but didn't say it as Adrian held the vibrator and turn it on again as he place it at her pussy and lets it say there for a moment as Branwen felt it, she wanted to it go into her, but Adrian wasn't going to do it as he saw Branwen look, he was going to denied her of any pleasuring until she gives, he just need the right push.

Rubbing the vibrator around before raising it up at Branwen Clit, she moan to it as Adrian keep it there for a moment before raising it up again more and more, as it touch her, belly, her stomach, soon at her chest, and then around at her nipples as she is very sensitive there as well.

While doing this, Adrian was using his other hand to rub the red ass and give it a few light yet sharp smacks to her.

Branwen gasped at this as she felt the sting go up her spine and cause her to shiver as she was being forced to the edge of orgasm but constantly be denied what she wanted and needed. 'Must hold out must see if he is as strong to tame me.' Branwen mentally kept telling herself as it seems she was becoming very submissive as she wanted it as she saw how Erect Adrian's dick was getting with his armor amongst the clothing pile nearby with is shirt.

Branwen's saliva was seeping through the ball gag as she wanted to be filled as she deeded it as she was even willing to lick it out of a bowl if she can have Adrian but she had to hold onto her pride just a little longer to get Adrian to push her over the edge. 'Come on Adrian think she isn't over the edge yet there has to be something she wants to get her over the edge.' Adrian thought as he had to remember specific information about certain animals. 'Some Animals mark their mate somehow with their scent to ward off others to let them know she is taken. Translate this to a submissive dragon woman scent isn't the only thing she needs to let other males know she's off the market... wait a minute.' Adrian thought before it occurred to him as if Branwen based her entire life from Dragons that means she wants other men to know she's no longer available for mating both beast and human men.

"Layla." Adrian called as Layla showed up as she looked inside as she looked to Adrian.

"Y-yes Adrian?" She asked as she looked to Adrian still rubbing herself off. "How good are you with memory spells?" Adrian asked as Branwen realized where this was going as Adrian made a gesture for Layla to lie.

"Not good Adrian." Layla said seeing what Adrian was planning. "The most I can do is the last five minutes at best." Adrian said as Layla knew this was what was going to push Branwen over the edge.

"Oh are we going to show her of now?" Luna-M asked as she saw where this was going very much.

"Seems so since this naughty little dragoness won't spread them." Annollette said as she saw them.

"Looks like she's getting hot from it from all that dripping." Adrian said as Branwen really was getting wet at the thought of being seen by random strangers as she was dominated and claimed. The Dragon side of her was all for it to tell men they can look but can never touch.

"Oh lets go then Adrian come on!" Annollette called as she untied Branwen and latched the collar onto her as she showed no sign of resisting.

"Come on then." Adrian said as he was wearing his pants and boots with his undershirt back on as he tugged on the leash as Branwen followed with Layla as well as Layla was going to make sure no one remembers this event as she can actually erase up to an entire night at the bare minimum and a few hours a day at most if it involves false memories.

(Later in Main square)

Layla was already working her magic as she even added an illusion of a man who had acquired a harem of ladies who all loved him but had odd kinks as Branwen was on all fours completely naked save for the dog ears and ass plug dog tail as she had a collar on to boot. "Is that girl actually enjoying that?" Came a woman's voice as Branwen saw the village was a majority female as 4 out of 5 of the people here were woman with 1 out of 5 being born male.

"I heard the angel said the woman was consummating becoming part of this boys growing harem." Another said as she sounded very aroused by this as she was unaware of Layla messing with memories right now.

'They can see me...' Branwen thought as she saw this. 'They can see me, the men in this village now know that this Dragon Warrior has been claimed.' Branwen thought as she was being led by the trail Annollette and Luna-Luna left behind with Adrian keeping a grip on her leash. 'He went so far to do this in my tribe's customs.' Branwen thought as this was normally done within the tribe's village but they didn't have the time to get there. Branwen then felt the but plug go off as she realized it was also a vibrator as she gasped at this as the pleasure coursed through her body now that it was even more sensitive than before.

"So will you spread them and accept Adrian?" Annollette asked as she smirked at Branwen as she grunted showing she wanted to speak.

Luna-Luna then acted and used her tentacles to move Branwen so she wouldn't try anything but showed she was not struggling as she smiled at this as she had her arms out as her legs looked ready to spread. "Yes I decided Adrian you tamed me. Please take this Dragoness as your mate she now belongs to you and you alone." She said as she knew Dragons mated for life in the sense of the female but the male dragons didn't share such a thing 24/7 as some male dragons mated with more than one female to form a brood.

"Well Layla you heard them I think the village should see this happen." Annollette said as Layla nodded as this was basically a Dragon mating/wedding ceremony for Branwen as Branwen looked very horny and slutty right now.

"Ok." Layla said as they were at the main square which doubled as a sort of park seeing as the park was nearby and it was a good thing the children in town were fast asleep so they didn't see this.

"Layla their memory better be erased of this night." Adrian said as Layla promised she would do so as Adrian did not wish for this to be well known.

"Don't worry it stays between us." Layla smiled as she had Adrian move to a bench area where he sat down. "Now then this dragoness warrior will now say her vows to her new mate as she rides his dick before you all and swears her out of devotion." Layla said as Branwen was guided to Adrian's waiting rod by Luna-Luna and Annollette as she then spread her legs and aligned his rod with her wet, moist, and glistening pussy while facing the gathering 'yet hypnotized by Layla,' crowd.

AS everyone watch including the girls, and the 3 mounts of the group as well join to watch as Branwen giving herself to Adrian to be married.

As the tip of Adrian shaft is touching the dragoness pussy before it slide into her as she gasp to the feel of it, as the vibrator had nothing on Adrian dick.

Adrian let out a moan himself, as the feel of Branwen was something else, she was very hot inside and wet with a great feel amount of tightness to it as well.

As Adrian place his hands at Branwen's hips as they started with a light motion as Layla started to begin to say, "As the wedding of the dragoness warrior and Adrian the hunter has begun and let have Branwen say her oaths while Adrian's marks her as a Dragon Warrior should." Layla said playing the priest here.

Branwen started first in her vows as she said, "Adrian, to the life debt I owe, I give you my body, my heart, and soul and in return you will one day impregnate me with a child and many more after to call ours as they will have your strength and spirit, as well my blood and power. Let it be so you are my mate here and now, and the days that will soon follow after." As she was saying all of this Annollette face turned to a loll face as she was doing what Adrian knew as the Ahegeo face as she even made a double peace sign as she bounded on Adrian's rod. "From now on this pussy belongs to your dick, my entire body belongs to you Dragon Conquering strength my scent will always be mixed with yours, any man who attempts to touch this body will suffer for it, my womb shall be reserved for our hatchlings from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head I am yours and no other." Branwen moaned as she rode Adrian's dick as she felt him pulsing inside her while she grew tighter from it showing when it comes to romance, matrimony, and her chosen mate she was a complete Masochist.

Layla nods as she turn to Adrian as he try to think of something quickly as he try to say the words as he goes, "Branwen… our time we meet may have been small… but they have been very kind and fears as well… so… I will promise you hold you… cherish you… and love you with the other that came before… and maybe after you."

That last part, Adrian didn't know what could happen, but if every person he comes across ladies that would most likely join him on his journey to stop the Queen madness over the land, and stop the swamp witch and prevent Skeletor from rising once more, seem to want to be with him, as he didn't' really want to happen, but he will respect it the best he can and deal with its as he goes.

Adrian thought of his next words to end his vows, "So let it be… you are my mate, lover, and soon to be wife here and now… and the future days that lays ahead of us."

Layla nodded as what Adrian said was very acceptable as she started to say, "The vows are exchange and time for the closing, Branwen, will you swear yourself to Adrian under the laws of your Dragon Warrior Tribe as your mate never to breed or mate with another and accept any other mates he will bring into your shared brood?" Layla asked as this was how Dragon Warriors held their sickness and in health speech.

"Yes in the name of my Tribes Ancestors and the Dragons we called allies, siblings, friends, comrades, and family I do." Branwen moaned as she was completely lost in lust but she was cohort enough to know she was heaven forbid in love after all a dragon only mates once with her alpha and that's for life.

Layla then turns to Adrian as she started to say to him, "Adrian, do you take Branwen to be your wife to have, to hold, and to love, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Do…I do," Adrian said as he said "I do" The first time but Branwen felt so good it was hard for him to get the words right, with Layla just nodded to that as she said, "So let it be, you are man and wife, from here till the end."

The swords in Cringer and Swift wind's saddle bags started to glow as they saw rays of light at Branwen as one light hit her ring finger, while other hit her lets were Dogura mark was left before now a gold ring like tattoo was imprinted on her leg with a symbol Ying yang style of a black Tiger and an outline of a dragon on her ass cheek.

(Let's face it the marks on her make it looks sexy for her)

The girls look to that with Adrian wasn't paying attention to that as he was too busy still fucking Branwen as the ring on Branwen finger soon vanish but the tattoo mark still remains, but no one said anything about them as after Branwen changed positions to be facing her new husband/brood alpha/lover/conqueror Adrian started to get into it as he grip hard onto Branwen's hips and started going hard as he said, "Fuck-fuck-fuck you're so fucking tight Branwen, feels like I'm gonna let out a huge load in you."

"Give it to me, give it all you me, I want it all in me, please-please give it!" Branwen said as she moan out as the two girls were feeling very heated by this with Layla is having a bit of a hard time keeping focus on things.

Branwen wrap her arms around Adrian's neck and held close to him as they felt each other breathe on them before their lips locks into each other as they moan out with Adrian sticking his tongue into the warrior's mouth as they tongue wrestle for a moment before Branwen just accepted it in her mouth.

As the two went at it, as everyone still watches turning on Branwen even more so, with Adrian, wanted to go deeper in Branwen so he soon move his hand up more onto Branwen's ass cheeks as he grip them nicely and lifted her up with his strength, as Branwen wrap her legs around his and keep her arms around his neck as Adrian raise her up a bit before slamming her down upon his cock which hit against Branwen's womb as she gasp a bit as Adrian went on like a jack hammer from his old world as he fuck Branwen fast and hard.

Luna-M started biting her lower lips as she said a bit quietly as she said, "I can't stand it… I need him now."

Annelotte heard what she said as she give a thought before she reach her hand to the dancer's chin and turn her head to her, as she said, "You can wait a little longer, but if you want some love, here."

Annelotte started kissing Luna as the dancer is taken by surprise by this, but she soon enjoying it and started making out with her and soon enough the two were all over each other as they grasp each other breast a or held a hand at each other pussies.

As the people were still focus on Adrian and Branwen due to Layla's power over their mind for the moment not interfering with free will or anything, just giving the newly couple an crowd for the moment.

As Adrian felt something coming, as his dick twitch and his balls tighten up as he said, "Branwen… I'm going to cum."

"Yes, do it! Inside, paint my inside white, mark me inside and out, and make me completely and utterly yours!" Branwen said as Adrian increase his speed as they soon crying out and reaching their climax together as they yelled, "I'm cumming!"

Adrian give a good slam into Branwen before semen exploded out between them, as Branwen came giving a cry as well as her juices started to spill out as well that was mix with cum.

And with that the wedding had ended and people eyes look tired as they yawn and turn around and head back home without a clue of what happen that night as they didn't look back or notice the girls, the mounts that were nearby, or the angel that was floating above.

Adrian and Branwen took a breath as they went back down on the bench they were sitting on now as Branwen said, "I never thought… it would be that… great."

"Same here," Adrian said as he let out a breath, as soon enough as the two separated, Adrian dick came sliding out of Branwen as semen came spilling out from her as she suddenly lost strength in her legs as Adrian caught her before she fell over as he said, "Whoa, you alright?"

"I am… just I never done it before, this is my first," She said saying truthfully as Adrian asked, "So I'm guessing your Hymen broke early on during… training?"

"Combat, Dogura set me up against a powerful foe… not as powerful as you as he-man but still strong, took me a bit even pushing pass my limit, and got hit hard for a moment then it broke after that, I won it but I was in pain after that," Branwen told her story a bit as Adrian nodded as he got the idea.

As Branwen stood up, she felt something poke at her still as she look down and see Adrian was still hard, even after two loads he still hard and ready for some more.

Branwen smile as she said, "The night still young and wide awake still, shall we continue on with our mating?"

"Ah… sure I guess," Adrian said as he scratch the back of his head before Luna and Annelotte walk up to them as Luna-s was out as she said, "Wait I want him still."

"I want to feel his touch again as well," The user of She-Ra said as Adrian sighed and said, "This might be a long night."

(Later back at the barn)

Cringer was outside in hay to keep him safe and warm, and so nothing will find him if someone comes attacking, Swift wind was in the stables resting for the time being, and Usher laying down just a few yards away from the barn where the all the action is happening at.

With everyone strip of all the sex outfit and gears they had, as Annelotte was riding on Adrian dick this time, with Luna-S was sitting on Adrian's face as he was licking inside of her as Branwen herself face Annelotte as she was making out with her new sister of the group with Branwen rubbing a hand down at Annelotte's clit while massaging her breast as well with Annelotte was fingering Branwen both front and back holes preparing her for what will happen next with the group.

Adrian himself thrust his hips up into Annelotte while moving his tongue like crazy inside of Luna, as much as he move hitting her G-spots a few time making her moan out saying his name, "You very good with your tongue Adrian.. Oh do it more!"

She grasp her breast to this as well as she wants to feel even better, even wanted to go soon as Adrian does his best to pleasure everyone.

Branwen and Annelotte let off the kiss as Branwen said, "All this is still new for me… but I loving it just the same as I am with Adrian."

"Oh lord, it might get better soon, just you wait," Annelotte said as she soon push against Branwen's G-spot as she gasp out and thrust her hips into the female knight's hand as they started moaning out feeling their climax soon approaching.

Luna felt her coming now as she said, "I'm cumming I'm about to cum on your tongue Adrian… I'm coming!"

Luna squirted out as Adrian soon started to drink up the sweet taste of Luna as in ether form, it taste great to him.

Luna soon lean down to catch her breath at the moment, as Branwen was grinding herself on Annelotte's hand as she said, "Your fingers are making me cum soon."

"I can tell, your insides are on fire, and they are sucking my fingers in," Annelotte said as Branwen moan out as she was being please by her as Annelotte soon started to suck on her breast a bit still being sensitive from before as she cry out as her body started twitching as she called out, "I'm cumming-cumming…I'm cumming!"

Branwen soon gush out her juices all over between Annelotte and Adrian, it felt warm to them, and to show Branwen is a serious lover to it as well, as Annelotte tasted her juices, there was something to it she could not place it, like it was a mix of salty to a sweet with a fruity after taste.

Branwen's head was throw back when she came, taking a moment to recover from that as Annelotte soon felt her climax was coming soon.

Luna-S was moaning as Adrian kept pleasuring her pussy as she was blushing to it as Adrian kept going. Annollette kept bouncing on Adrian's rod as it seems they were going to go all night as Annollette and Luna-S kept going at it. "Oh no Adrian you're going to make me cum... I'm squirting!" Luna-S cried out as she came on Adrian's face to which he drank it as she squirted a bit as her back arched as she threw her head back a bit at the pleasure she felt.

Luna-S then got off Adrian's face as did Branwen and just in time soon as Adrian pushed Annollette hard to her back as he held her leg and began ramming his dick into her. "Adrian!" She cried out as she then moaned out as she felt Adrian getting rough with her. "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so." Annollette said as she smiled sensually at Adrian as he kept fucking her. Adrian moved Annollette's right leg over his shoulder as he rubbed her though as he then leaned down and kissed her to which Annollette then wrapped her arms around Adrian and returned the kiss.

Once they broke the kiss Adrian moaned out as he felt his dick was pulsing even more as he looked to Annollette. "Annollette I'm cumming!" Adrian cried out as she looked to Annollette.

"YES CUM INSIDE ME GET BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY MILK!" Annollette getting carried away into the moment as she locked her legs around Adrian's waist to help him move faster.

"CUMMING!" Adrian cried out causing Annollette to cry out in pleasure as Adrian came inside as she felt it hit the end of her womb.

"Oh it's your cum I want it!" Annollette cried out as she felt Adrian spurt so much Semen into her womb as she was creampied by him.

Soon Adrian removed his dick from Annollette's pussy as it was already leaking his semen as when he did she moaned out at how sensitive it felt. She then gasped once it was fully out as the semen began to gush out as she looked at it and rubbed her fingers on it. "There's so much... I'm sure to get pregnant from this." Annollette said as she knew that wasn't true after all today was a safe day for her.

"Please my turn." Luna-S said as she lifted her leg up showing her wet and ready her pussy was as the lifted legs toes curled in anticipation of this.

"Alright you asked for this." Adrian said as he was soon upon Luna-S and rammed her with his dick as she then cried out as she was then pushed to the window where her back pressed against the cold glass surface.

"Adrian!" Luna-S cried out as Adrian began to fuck her as she moaned up dropping her leg as she felt the pleasure as she swore Adrian's dick can't be stopped as she even swore it only got bigger after his previous orgasm. "Mmmm you're fucking me so hard making me your little whore." Luna-S said as she felt Adrian inside her making her feel good.

"If you're my whore then I'm your addiction." Adrian said as he kept fucking her brains out as he began to get rougher with her.

"Yes harder! Faster! Make me cum! Make me go crazy from your fucking!" Luna-S called as they began to move a bit as she changed position to where she was facing the window as her breasts and left cheek was pressed against it as she then saw people walking nearby as this barn was loaned to them and Layla did convince people they were lovers.

It didn't seem they noticed them as Layla had keep this place well protected as Luna-S saw this and her mind began to race. 'Oh dear... if they look this way they'll see me in such a compromising position.' Luna-S thought as she saw this. 'Don't look this way please don't look this way.' Luna-S said as she knew her pussy was getting tighter at the thought as Adrian moaned out a bit. Soon she gasped as she looked and saw Branwen was massaging her breasts from below as she had Adrian's balls in her mouth and in her hands and one of her feet her breasts as Branwen was double teaming them.

"Wait don't do that! I'll go crazy ahh!" Luna-S cried out as she stopped as she moaned with her tongue sticking out showing she was enjoying this. 'Oh no I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from Adrian fucking me, Branwen stimulating me, and the thought of been seen like this by strangers.' Luna-S thought as she felt her climax cumming.

"Luna I'm cumming I'm gonna cum!" Arian cried out as he kept ramming into Luna-S

"Hurry Cum Adrian if people see this window let them see me make the look of pleasure!" Luna-S cried out as Adrian in response picked up his tempo and then came inside Luna-S hard.

"Cuming!" Adrian and Luna-S cried out as they ended up cumming together as Branwen licked up the mixed cum going into her mouth as she kept rubbing Luna-S out as she then let off once she swallowed it all.

Luna-S gasped as she felt Adrian's dick leave her and in turn letting the last spurt fly to her back side as she looked and saw her ass covered in Adrian's semen. "You came so much... yet you can still cum even more." Luna-S said as she saw how Adrian's dick was still hard as a rock.

"If it's with you three I can't stop until it softens up." Adrian said as Branwen saw the dick with her lips salivating.

"Adrian?" Branwen asked as Luna-S stepped aside to rest. "If I can... I want to try something." Branwen said as she laid down to he back to the wall area as Adrian wondered what it was until her cried out as he felt her feet on his dick. "Come on let's try it like this before you enjoy my pussy again." Branwen said as she began to give Adrian a foot job as he rubbed her feet up and down Adrian's dick, rubbed his ball sacks, and even massaged the head all with her feet as she smiled at Adrian.

"I can't believe I'm getting a foot job!" Adrian cried out as he felt Branwen massage his dick with her feet so expertly.

"Oh course master if it's with those I love and had deemed worthy I'll do anything for them, even be their submissive pussy slave." Branwen said as for those she hates she would never be their sub... but with those she loves, or are mated to she will gladly be the sub to their Dom.

Adrian moaned out as Branwen smiled sensually as she rubbed her feet on Adrian's dick as she saw how it got Adrian going. As she rubbed up and down the shaft she smiled at how Adrian kept thrusting his hips upward as no doubt he really wanted to cum badly. As Adrian cried out Branwen saw Adrian was quite large both in girth and length as she kept rubbing up his dick with her feet.

"My Adrian seems your quiet gifted here." Branwen said as she rubbed up Adrian's dick. "I wonder are you about to cum soon?" She asked as Adrian glared at her.

"You so want me to don't you?" Adrian asked as Branwen saw the pre-cum leaking out and staining her feet a bit.

"Yes!" Branwen cried out as she began to rub it up faster causing Adrian to gasp a bit. "Please cum Adrian I believe I may have become addicted to it." Branwen gasped as she kept going trying to make Adrian cum.

"Fuck here it comes I'm cumming!" Adrian called out as Branwen squealed in delight as she squeezed Adrian's' balls causing his semen to shoot up and stain her stomach area with his white substance.

The night was soon turning into the end as the three girls began to passionately kiss each other as first it was Luna and Annollette, then Luna and Branwen, end ending with Branwen and Annollette. Soon the three looked at Adrian's rod lustfully as they then crawled over to it and began to kiss and lick it as they each took turns with the shaft, head, and balls as it was clear they were tired but wanted one more. "Come on Adrian just one more shot." Annollette said as she looked to Adrian.

"Yes just... just one more." Luna-Luna said as both aspects of her wanted to be glazed with Adrian's cum.

"Please don't hold back." Branwen said as they kept going for it until soon they each used their breasts causing Adrian to go wide eyed as they all surrounded his dick with their breasts.

"Holy fuck a triple pazuri?!" Adrian called out in shock at what he was seeing as the three girls smiled.

"Yeap your one lucky boy to have three pairs of boobs rubbing your dick." Luna-Luna said as she smiled at Adrian.

"Yes I have never done this before so enjoy it for all its worth." Annollette smiled as Branwen also smiled.

"So please cum on us we'll stimulate you just cum." Branwen said as she smiled to Adrian.

They began to rub Adrian's dick with their breasts as they cried and moaned out as their nipples rubbed against each other as they kept focus on their task as they kept at it. "Dammit I'm about to cum... cumming!" Adrian called out a the girls all cried out as Adrian's semen flew out and landed on the girls as it got everywhere on them from their heads to their breasts.

Soon the three girls were laying on the makeshift bed together as they were licking and cleaning each other off while also kissing as they seemed to be coming down from their pleasure high as they then all smiled at Adrian once cleaned and reached their hands to him. "Please take care of us ok." Annollette said as Adrian then fell into the mass of woman as they all fell asleep together with Luna-S grabbing a blanket and covering all three of them in said blanket.

(THE LEMON IS OVER I REPEAT THE LEMON IS OVER!)

(Scene Break Queen's Castle)

"Your highness." Ymir was heard as she looked to Claudette as she sat on the throne. "It seems some trouble is brewing within your domain major trouble." Ymir said before she passed to Claudette information as she looked it over.

"He-Man and She-Ra?" Claudette asked as she saw the image of the two strongest beings in Gainos.

"Yes it appears these two have been causing a bit of insurrection and starting talk of rebellion." Ymir said as she had taken a break from her projects to inform Claudette.

"I see..." Claudette said as she looked it over. "So it seems Sigui's report of them may hold merit." Claudette said as she looked it over. "I want these two brought down as soon as possible send Elina to find them if you must." Claudette said as she passed the data over to Ymir.

"Very well." Ymir said as she went to carry on her work.

"This is troubling." Claudette said as she could not understand why people would rebel if her rule had brought peace.

(Meanwhile at the Swamp Lands)

"Are you sure this will carry out our work Evil-Lynn?" Welbellia asked as the ritual was all set.

"Yes Swamp Witch with this we can summon forth a powerful being to help us with dealing with He-Man and all those who oppose us." Evil-Lynn said as she was setting up the ritual.

"Very well then proceed with the ritual." Welbelia ordered as Evil-Lynn nodded in agreement ready to begin summoning her true master.

Evil-Lynn raise her staff and summon forth the machine that is needed, as Welbelia watch as Evil-Lynn set the device up in the center of the base circle that was well distant away from them.

As it slowly fell into place, Evil-Lynn knew what was next as she then reach call forth one of Skeletors follow, Mer-man came forth with the incomplete red stone coridite crystal as the fish being present it to the two witches while giving a kneel, Evil-Lynn look to Welbelia and asked, "I believe you have the honor of completing the crystal, Swamp witch."

Welbelia smile as she reach in between her breast and pull out a single red crystal, as it seem the swam Witch had the last one all-along, as she reach over with it and place the last one into the center of the other red stone crystals as it give a glow to show it was fused with the other crystals and now it was complete.

"Go place it in the center of the device Merman," Evil-Lynn said as Mer-man said, "Of course."

As Mer-man walks out to the device with the crystal as the swamp witch asked, "Why do you send him out to place it, I could have easily use one of my "servants" to do so? If something were to accrue-"

"No need to waste good help for this, if anything may go wrong, at least the fool who ruin it would be destroy with it," Evil-Lynn said to throw off the swamp witch, as she give a smile to Evil-Lynn words and nodded and said, "Tell the truth I never like that creature anyways. He bring in too much of the swamp with him into the castle."

Evil-Lynn give a smile as she knew she fooled the swamp witch pretty well, as for the next part will soon lead to her down fall, as Merman place the crystal into the device with a clicking sound to show it was in place.

The device started to hum with energy as red like eyes on the thing started to glow and soon release steam from it as it shows it was powered and now for the last part as Mer-man reach to the side to find the button, as he push it and let off as it started to activate as it give a red glow, then he started to run from the site.

From the distant as Evil-Lynn and the swamp witch saw it was working as Evil-Lynn said, "Time for the next part, we must hurry and put up a barrier."

The swamp witch nodded as she raise her staff up with Evil-Lynn's as the two sent power to the circle around as a purple force field dome cover the area where the device is center in.

As the area started to shake as the two witch keep still to keep the barrier up as soon enough the device glow brighter that shine through the barrier, and then bring forth a green energy sphere as it gotten bigger and bigger.

Evil-Lynn knew the next part as she started to chant, "The ground shall split and the power release, break down the walls of the earth and unleash the one true ruler!"

Evil-Lynn send the spell at the barrier as it passes through, and shot into the ground where the green orb is above at as the ground around it started to open as the area started the shake even more so as the ground open up into a small canyon.

The green orb fire its energy shooting into the blackest part to the canyon to the bedrock below, where the prison of Skeletor lays.

(Below)

As the green energy keep going as it reach the bottom, causing a great quake to happen that was felt across the lands.

(Adrian and the girls)

As Adrian lay in the hay bed with the three woman around him, with Annelotte sleeping on his right, Luna-Luna on his left and Branwen on his chest as they were still somewhat naked from their time of bonding, they felt the shake around them as Adrian raise his head a bit being awaken by it as he said, "What the, is a quake happening?"

The girl open their eyes as well as they felt it, including Lyla as she seem to be half naked herself as it seem.

With the mounts of the group feeling it too, as Swift wind raise its head and felt the Evil energy somewhere as he said, "This isn't good."

Cringer was scared as he bury himself deeper in the hay he was lying in, and Asher open its eyes and raise its head and felt the power being release as it look over to the swamp where the center of it is at.

"It's, trouble I feel it's something terrible." Annollette said as she could feel the force of it happening.

(Castle Greyskull)

The Sorceress was wide eyed as she shot up and felt it as she looked to her crystal ball and saw what was happening. "Oh no... Skeletor." The Sorceress said as she realized they were running out of time.

(Back at the Swamp Lands)

As Evil-Lynn saw the ritual carry out she then smiled as the Swamp Witch was right where she needed her. "So what or where is this sacrifice you needed anyway?" The Swamp Witch asked expecting it to be Mer-Man or any of the other idiots Evil-Lynn works with.

"Heh." Evil-Lynn began as she got her now. "The funny story about that the ritual circle is set up in a large area besides what you see with different spots one as the caster spot, and a few others as material spots." Evil-Lynn said before Welbellia felt magic tendrils grab her from bellow as she looked at it. "And the fun part is... you're the sacrifice needed!" Evil-Lynn called out as Welbellia was wide eyed.

"No... The Prophesy said this wasn't to happen!" Welbellia called out in shock as Evil-Lynn chuckled.

"Oh is that what you thought, well to bad Welbellia your, prophesy was compromised... by my magic." Evil-Lyn said showing the Prophesy she wanted Welbellia to see and also what it really was showing.

"You... you tricked me!" Welbellia called out as she was shocked even more so that Menace, Airi, and Melona who escaped her with Menace back in Amara were all innocent from the start.

"Yes I did now you have no more followers to save you why assassinate them when you can do the work for me." Evil-Lynn said as she focused on the ritual. "Now the true leader of Evil will arrive as Skeletor will once more arise from his defeat from King Greyskull!" Evil-Lynn called out as Skeletor was arriving and he would arrive at any moment now.

The swamp witch growl at Evil-Lynn as she said, "You'll pay for this, I swear I will make you pay!"

As the swamp witch call upon her power, suddenly she felt it quickly drain from her as Evil-Lynn smile and said, "No you won't, you will not be here for long anymore, Good bye Welbellia."

All of the swamp witch's power drain as her magic ran along the tendrils that held her as it show to glow purple as the magic ran down to the huge circle, magical line started to spread across it and travel down the canyon as Evil-Lynn started to chant, "Take this magic as your own, and use it you free yourself from your prison! Rise up once more to a new age!"

(Down below)

As the magic of the swamp witch travel down the rock walls around, reaching the very bottom the canyon as they seep through the cracks of the bedrock prison where Skeletor lay.

(Beyond the bedrock)

As the magic came forth and into the darkness of the crush, soon touch the skin of a being, as more and more magic came forth and latch onto the being, soon two glowing red eyes shine through with the sound of a dry chuckled is heard.

(Surface)

Soon enough the swamp witch started to scream as her magic was soon being sucked out of her, including her life force. As her skin grow old, her muscles shrink down until it was looking like nothing but skin and bone, as her face turn from an old woman to the shape of her own skull is being shown.

Evil-Lynn watch as the swamp witch is withering away, as soon enough she felt a shake, not as strong as before with the machine, but to tell something was coming, as from the depth of the canyon, a blast of magic came forth in the form of a pillar, as soon enough as a shadow of a being rise up through the magic pillar and then came forth as it stretch its leg onto the land.

The being came through showing the armor the being was wearing, with a hood over his head, and in his hand an old ram staff that seem broken started to restore itself.

The being came forth and walk up to the casting site, with the henchmen of Skeletor came forth and started to kneel down, as Evil-Lynn soon did the same as the being was upon them as Evil-Lynn said, "Welcome back, lord Skeletor."

"I... Am... Back." Skeletor said as he flexed his hands again as he then revealed is face which was a fanged skull as his red eyes glared about showing he had at long last returned. "Evil-Lynn how long has time passed since I last roamed the world?" Skeletor asked as he looked to Evil-Lynn.

"Give or take 1,000 some years at the minimum." Evil-Lynn said as she looked to her liege. "Eternia had fallen and was reborn as Gainos I'm to assume you wish to conquer this as well." Evil-Lynn said as Skeletor laughed a bit.

"Don't be fool of course I do! Gainos Eternia is does not matter I shall conquer it and this world will once more learn and fear the name Skeletor!" Skeletor roared out holding his ram staff as he looked about.

"Well I believe it's time to alert you of certain kinks in the plan." Evil-Lynn said as she looked to Skeletor. "King Greyskull... had a son who stands in our way plus a tyrannical Queen controls Gainos." Evil-Lynn said as she looked to Skeletor.

"I see... then we shall deal with them both I want to know what we have available for resources and weapons as well as minions." Skeletor said as he wasn't going to run in blind like he had done last time.

"As you wish." Evil-Lynn said as soon Panthor rubbed up to Skeletor as Skeletor smiled. "Panthor it's been ages." Skeletor said greeting his Panther like mount as he was glad to have him back.

"Well then Skeletor... let us prepare for the world to learn of your return." Evil-Lynn said as she smiled to her master.

"Yes soon we shall rule Gainos and rule it with an iron fist!" Skeletor called out as he would rule this world. "And King Greyskull will learn pain with the loss of his son as the result!" Skeletor roared out as he would rule this new world and he will not let anyone stand in his way to his destiny.

All in all a war was coming between a Rebellion, a corrupt queen, and an ancient Evil and only time will tell who will stand victorious.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go new chapter at long last. Anyway please review this chapter as this S&M and BDSM stuff was my experimenting a bit with lemons so yeah. Anyway see you all next time people and as always ja-ne.


	6. Fic and Contest Announcement

Queens Blade Fic and Contest Announcements

Marianne: Hello everyone it's your favorite and most sexy of angels Marianne here to greet you all on behalf of my creator ESKK! I was humbly selected to make some announcements for ESKK's Queen Blade crossover fics. Now a prior announcement stated he would do an ecchi series for this. Well after a change of plans he has decided to focus all his ecchi crossover fics with me in it in the Queen's Blade universe or multi-verse in this case. But I call it a Marianne verse since I'm everywhere in them!

ESKK: Marianne stop bragging and get on with it!

Marianne: Ok daddy I hope you punish this naught girl later!

Mr. Unknow: You walked into that one.

ESKK: I know.

Marianne: Jeez its hot in here give me a second.

Marianne snapped her fingers and in turn was butt naked for her audience to see while groping and fondling her breasts.

Marianne: Much Better! Now the girls can breath and I can practice streaking or exhibitionism. Thank god for Memory magic.

ESKK: Um what was I thinking creating her again?

Mr. Unknow: I forgot.

Marianne Now then my creator tends to crossover his fics with either classic shows or mostly unheard of series examples being Thundercats (HO!) White Knight Chronicles (Verto!) or Rave Master (Rave-O-Lution!). So today Daddy and Mr. Unknow have begun working on a new fic for Queen's Blade that will have me in it and I get to become part of another Harem!

Marianne giggles a perverted giggle.

Marianne: I'm such a dirty girl I should have been a Nymph instead of an Angel. But being a naughty dirty angel is even better.

ESKK: Marianne! Announcements first THEN you can masturbate!

Marianne: Don't keep a girl teased daddy!

ESKK: Dammit.

Marianne: Now then first of all he has a request. Since I am joining his roster of OC's that are constant he requests for anyone capable with a pen to draw me on paper.

Marianne does a nude pin up with her arms behind her head and body slightly turned.

Marianne: Be sure to get my good side boys and girls I play both teams if you know what I mean.

Marianne then bends over and spreads her ass and pussy with one hand and looks to the audience while winking at them with a peace sign and her tongue sticking out.

Marianne: If any of you think you can draw me then by all means be my guest. Master will only be using specific sights for access to my images with some of them being Deviant Art, Reddit, Pinterest, and Tumblr.

Marianne then sits down with her legs cross causing her pussy to be opened and in full view as the Naked Angel had no shame right now.

Marianne: So start drawing because this will become a contest the winner shall be given a few possible spoilers to his fics of their choosing. But you can only choose three or if he's in a really good mood five. Now then he and Mr. Unknow will only choose the top five for possible arts of me and when they are chosen the five will be put into a voting poll that will end upon a set date.

Marianne then stood up and stretched a bit causing her breasts to bounce and jiggle a bit.

Marianne: Now then.

She then snaps her fingers causing her to be wearing a maid bra, hat, and maid panties as she then moaned a bit with a buzzing sound being heard.

Marianne: The new fic for this series will be announced. He and Mr. Unknow had based it off of Overlord Anime in certain aspect and you will know how upon the fics announcement. This fic will be a crossover of… Queen's Blade and White Knight Chronicles!

The title for White Knight Chronicles appeared behind Marianne from a dropped curtain.

Marianne: Its first chapter is about half way done right now so add my master/daddy to your follow lists and we'll be sure to keep you updated on it. And once the fic is up be sure to read the hell out of it especially if you want more of me! Now let's start the strip show!

ESKK and Mr. Unknow pulled her off by a hooked cane as she yelped.

Marianne (off stage): Now daddy not like this!?

ESKK Walks onto the stage.

ESKK: Sorry about her Marianne is now going to be in many of my fics before we start them because she's now a part of my insanity. So until next time please review my fics, start drawing those characters (And let me know your drawing them somehow) and finally ja-ne.

Summarize:

Contest rules

One submission per person after that we'll pick the top five and post a link to their pictures. After that voting will be started and will end as posted on the poll. Once that is done the winner will be announced and enjoy people to enjoy their art. If nudes are involved please try to refrain from them being to showy.

New fic:

White Knight's Blade/Queens Chronicles/White Queens Blade Chronicles (Name Pending)

This tells the story of two guilds whose last remaining members are transported to Gainos when the servers were shutting down. Now a new Chronicles has begun of noble warrior Knights, beautiful Warrior Maidens, and a tournament to decide who shall rule over Gainos. Let us begin our Chronicles!

Coming Soon to

ESKK: Ja-Ne!


End file.
